Luna Misma
by gchik
Summary: This story has some ideas from Avatar but not enough where i think its a crossover anymore. Disclaimer: I don't own any lyrics/songs being repeated in this story. I don't own Naruto or Avatar.
1. Her Return

**Guess whose back? Oh and please read Luna, if you haven't. This is a sequel to Luna. Please enjoy! Oh and by the way, it goes ninja academy-chuunin exams-high school. ^-^**

* * *

She smiled as she stood at the entrance. She looked around remembering everything. "It looks the same way when I left." She walked forward breathing in the fresh air. "I'm home."

-.-

"D-Dad, I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry." He let her go. "Welcome back, daughter."

"It feels good hearing you call me that. I missed it."

"Me too. Well I have your letters, and I enrolled you just like you asked. Guess what?"

"Hm?" She said as she unpacked her stuff. She didn't get a chance to because her father jumped her as soon as she walked through the door.

"I'm going to be teaching there."

"R-really?"

"Yes. I'm the Japanese* teacher."

"… Okay…" Mitsuki thought it was weird, but just shrugged it off. "So, how's everything?"

"It's okay."

"How's everyone?"

"Well, everyone's been fine. Sasuke and Naruto are good friends now, even though they would never admit it. You missed their graduation, and the chuunin exam. It made me a little sad, because you left before you even graduated. But its okay, the Hokage said that he'll just test you on stuff, then he'll pass you."

"Cool." She stretched and walked toward the bathroom, remembering everything. "I'm going to take a bath."

"Okay." He smiled and started to make dinner.

-.-

"Everyone, please settle down." The teacher said. "I would like you to meet" He noticed that she was partly, not all the way, behind him. "It's okay, don't be shy." He smiled as he moved out the way. "This is Mitsuki Savesque."

Mitsuki looked up; she had her head down the entire time. She lifted her head and looked around. _It's just like last time._ "Thank you for having me." She bowed. Some students stared at her then started to whisper.

"You may sit next to Sasuke Uchiha" Mitsuki flinched at the name then stared at him, his deep dark eyes stared back. "Sasuke raise your hand."

Sasuke did so and Mitsuki smiled as she happily sat next to him.

"I hope you enjoy your stay. I'm Iruka Sensei. I'll be teaching you Math." He put some problems on the board and continued teaching.

Mitsuki tried to pay attention, but she couldn't help but look around. She saw some familiar faces. The annoying pink and blonde haired girls who stuck their tongue out and glared at her. She saw a boy with red tattoos on his face. She saw another boy sleeping in his arms and then she saw _her_. Mitsuki smiled gently at the shy girl who paid attention and took notes. Mitsuki's smiled disappeared as she saw the boy next to her. _I still have to punch him again._He had jet black hair that was long. Then she found someone else that made her smile. The blonde boy with blue eyes and made her burn from the inside. She looked away and took notes. Then she glanced at her right. She heard his pencil hit the paper, felt the intense atmosphere of seriousness, and hatred coming from him. This time though, she noticed, that it was a bit lighter than last time.

"Sensei?"

Mitsuki flinched because she was lost in her thoughts. She looked at Sasuke.

"May I be excused for the rally?"

"Right. Shikamaru!" He threw a pencil at him. Mitsuki snickered. "Wake up! You have to get ready for the rally. Naruto, Kiba, you may go as well. Everyone else, finish these problems, then we'll get ready to go as well."

Mitsuki turned to her notes as he got up to leave. She watched them walk out the classroom. Shikamaru yawned his way out. _I wonder what a rally is?_ Mitsuki sighed and finished her work in no time.

-.-

The class walked in to a screaming auditorium. They took their seats. Mitsuki noticed that some people were missing.

"Hey!"

Mitsuki looked up to see a girl, with two buns in her hair, look down at her. _Ten-Ten?_

"I remember you."

"Welcome back, Mitsuki-chan." The big browed kid waved.

"Thanks." Mitsuki said shyly.

"So what happened?" Ten-Ten said as she sat next to her. Lee sat on the other side.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you disappeared. When Lee and I noticed that you were gone for like a week, I asked Neji if he's seen you. He just looked at me and said, 'Who?' It was confusing. I told him that you sat next to him and everything. He just shook his head and said I was delusional. I smacked him after that, but anyway what happened?"

"…" Mitsuki just smiled.

"We tried to ask Hinata-chan, but she did the same thing, only in a nicer way until Neji told us to stop asking, so we left it alone. But now that you're back, we can convince him that he was wrong." Lee smiled.

"Don't worry about it. It's okay." Mitsuki said before the principle walked on stage and it all became dark and quiet with a spot light on stage.

"Attention students and welcome back from summer vacation." She announced. It was a young looking woman with big breasts, blonde pony-tails, and a purple diamond on her forehead.

"Who's that?" Mitsuki whispered.

"That's the principle, Tsunadae-sama. She's the healing teacher here too."

Mitsuki watched as she spoke about events and announcements for the oncoming year. Then she finally finished and introduced the Student Council President.

Everyone cheered for, "He's our president?" Mitsuki said in all the cheering.

"Good morning everyone and welcome back. I'm Shikamaru, your student council president. I hope you all enjoyed your vacation." He continued with other boring stuff like the achievements and goals, blah blah blah. Mitsuki started to feel sleepy and her head started to drift. Her head fell on Lee's shoulder. "Now, please, without any further ado," Everyone stood up and Lee woke Mitsuki up.

"You're going to want to see this." He said and stood up.

"Let me welcome to the stage, _Luna Misma_!" Shikamaru ran off stage as three familiar, boys ran on stage. Everyone cheered and clapped. The girls were screaming as if they were seeing a god. Everyone seemed to love them.

Mitsuki instantly stood up as she saw the guitarist walk on stage and to the mic stand. "No. Way." Mitsuki said as her face started to form a grin.

"Hello, Konoha High, we would like to personally welcome you back with a little music." Everyone cheered then became silent.

Mitsuki covered her mouth as she heard the drumsticks count off. Then the music started.

"Mitsuki-chan, are you okay?" Lee and Ten-Ten noticed her leaning forward into the fetal position with her hand covering her mouth. "Mitsuki-chan?"

Mitsuki raised her arm and waved her hand. She held her mouth trying to contain it. Then, as the song started and she heard his voice, she busted out laughing. Lee and Ten-Ten stepped back as they saw her laugh so loud. Mitsuki fell on the floor holding her stomach. She was literally ROFLing. She was crying now and everyone stared at her.

"O-Oh that's rich!" Mitsuki laughed and laughed. Sasuke stopped singing and stared at the new girl who laughed to his music. "Oh someone, help me!" Tears were falling with each gasp. Then she finally calmed down and stood up. She noticed that everyone was staring at her. Then she looked at Sasuke straight in the eye, he was glaring and Mitsuki was remembering how he used to be. She pictured the old Sasuke singing and started laughing again. "I-I'm sorry. P-Please continue." She gasped. "Oh, I can't breathe." Mitsuki held her stomach again. Finally, Kakashi arrived and picked her up.

He held her over his shoulder and walked to the exit. "Please continue." He said, then walked through the double doors.

Mitsuki was still laughing at Sasuke. "Ohhh that's good stuff!" The students heard her echo in the hallway before the doors slammed shut. But not even the doors kept out her laughter.

Everyone turned to Sasuke, who wasn't there. He ran off stage when everyone saw Mitsuki leave. As a matter of fact, the whole band wasn't there. Then the principal came on stage and told everyone to go back to class.

-.-

Mitsuki gasped. "Oh my stomach hurts, I gotta pee." She said and walked into the bathroom as Kakashi waited for his daughter with an embarrassed sigh. She came back out and wiped her tears away. "Oh…" She sighed, having some laughter left. "Wow." She said leaning on her knees. "A lot has definitely changed."

"Mitsuki, did you really need to laugh at them?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I was trying to hold it in, but then I heard that boy sing, oh man." She let out a few laughs. "You could've warned me."

"I didn't think you would laugh at him!" Kakashi said and covered his face. "Oh man, she's going to yell at me."

"Sorry, sorry, I'll apologize to everyone." Mitsuki sighed, then saw four boys walking toward her. One was tired, the rest were mad. "Oh, speak of the boy band." She said.

"You B" Sasuke grabbed her by the collar, but was stopped as he felt something take over.

"Calm down, Sasuke. She didn't mean it."

"Yea, she did." Naruto said. "She was totally laughing at him."

"Yea, she was actually rolling on the floor laughing. I didn't think anyone would laugh so hard."

Sasuke was slightly blushing.

"Let me handle this Sasuke." Shikamaru said then let him go.

Sasuke dropped Mitsuki, who fell on her butt.

"Be nice, Mitsuki." Kakashi patted Mitsuki's head then walked toward the principal's office. "Oh man, it's going to get loud."

"So, you're the new student, right?" Shikamaru asked as he helped her up.

"Yes. Mitsuki Savesque at your service." She smiled. Then she looked at Sasuke. He was still mad and a little red. She snickered at this.

"Are laughing again, you little" Kiba and Naruto held Sasuke back.

"Oh right." She stepped back and bowed her head. "I'm sorry for laughing earlier." She looked up and noticed he wasn't pleased. "I'm sorry; it was just hard to see you singing. I mean the way you use to be, you would've never done that." Mitsuki turned away with a grin on her face, holding back a laugh.

"Well, they accept, right?"

"Hell no!" Sasuke said as he crossed his arms. "I won't forget this." He said then turned away.

Mitsuki flinched at those words and a tear escaped. "Ah." She turned away quickly and wiped it away.

But not fast enough for it to be unnoticed. "Dude, you're making her cry." Naruto said.

Mitsuki heard this and turned back. "No, no!" She smiled. "I just remembered something sad is all." She stepped away.

"Well, anyway, I accept your apology." Kiba smiled.

"Me too." Naruto smiled. "Oh I'm Naruto, by the way. That's Kiba and you already laughed at, I mean, met Sasuke." Naruto snickered.

"Shut up, moron." Sasuke smacked his head.

Mitsuki remembered again. She giggled.

They noticed this.

"No, no, it wasn't because of your singing this time." She said. "I just remembered something funny. I mean… It just wasn't your singing that I remembered." She stepped away again. "Well, if that's all boys, I have to face an angry class, I'm sure." She turned and started to walk.

"Wait!" Shikamaru ran to her. "I have to show you around."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the president and was assigned this task. Come on, it's almost lunch anyway. You boys clean up then come to class."

Mitsuki looked back and saw them leaving, but Sasuke glared at her then left.

-.-

"I'm sorry about the rally. I know I ruined it for everyone." Mitsuki bowed again.

"We accept." Iruka Sensei said with some disagreements whispering around. "Please go to your seat."

Mitsuki sat in her chair and was completely ignored by Sasuke. She sighed and continued 'til lunch.

-.-

"This is the gym."

"But, wasn't the"

"No that was auditorium, there's a difference."

Mitsuki walked around the school with Shikamaru and learned new things about the high school. It turns out that _Luna Misma_ is the famous boy band among the kids. Everyone likes them.

"Mitsuki-chan?"

"Just Mitsuki."

"Right, uh, have you been to the leaf village before?"

"Yes. I lived here a few years ago, but then went on a journey. I just returned."

"Oh well then welcome back."

"Thank you."

"Did you go to the ninja academy?"

"Yes. I was. I remember you Shikamaru. You were sleeping most of the time. I see that nothing's changed." She smiled.

"I thought it was you, you had longer hair then."

"Yea." Mitsuki touched her hair. "So, you're the president? Must be fulfilling."

"I guess. I get to boss people around." He smiled. "I don't get to take as much naps as I use to though."

"You're like cat." Mitsuki laughed.

"Yea, I've heard that before." Shikamaru smiled.

"Hey, Mitsuki!"

Mitsuki turned and saw Sasuke signaling her to come. He was sitting with his friends.

Mitsuki and Shikamaru walked over to them. She noticed that the pink-haired girl was leaning on him with her arms draped atop his shoulders. "You're the chick who laughed at my Sasuke?"

Mitsuki processed this. _Her Sasuke? ... Hers as in he belongs to her… Oh!_ Mitsuki snapped. "You're his girlfriend?"

"Yea that's right. Look," Sakura was now standing in front of her. "Welcome back to Konaha, welcome to Konaha High, and" She leaned. "Don't even think, of getting close to my Sasuke."

"…" Mitsuki thought about this. _I guess I shouldn't tell her that we use to be close. _"Thank you for the welcome."

Sakura smirked, "No problem. I got to go. See ya later." She kissed Sasuke then left.

Mitsuki looked around. Then she started to remember more things. "Kiba-kun, you use to have a dog right? I remember you always having a dog on your lap."

"You mean, Akamaru?" Kiba whistled and the ground shook. Then a huge dog appeared.

Mitsuki fell back. "Whoa!" Mitsuki stared at the huge dog. "H-He grew into a freakin' lion! He's huge!"

"Yea I guess." Kiba petted him.

Shikamaru helped Mitsuki up. "Kiba, I told you not to bring Akamaru here."

"I didn't, he followed me." Kiba smiled.

Mitsuki stared at the huge dog. "C-Can I pet him?"

"Sure." Mitsuki did and smiled.

"So, how do you know about Kiba's dog?" Naruto asked.

"I use to be in your class." Mitsuki petted Akamaru as he nudged her gently.

"My class?"

"Yea. It turns out that Mitsuki knows us, from a few years back. She used to go to the ninja academy." Shikamaru explained.

"…" Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. "I don't remember." They said in unison.

Mitsuki smiled sadly as she continued petting Akamaru. "Of course you don't." She whispered.

"What?"

"Well." Mitsuki looked up. "I got to go. Thanks for showing me around Shikamaru." She said waved to everyone. "See you later!" She yelled then left.

"…" Kiba heard what she whispered and was curious about it. "You guys don't remember at all? But Sasuke, she use to sit next to you."

"She did?"

"Shikamaru." Hinata gasped.

"Hey Hinata." They greeted.

"Hey, Hi Akamaru." Hinata petted. "Oh, Shikamaru, Tsunadae-sama wants you."

"Okay. See ya guys." Shikamaru left.

"Hey Hinata, do you remember the new girl going to the ninja academy?" Naruto asked.

"You mean, Savesque-chan? She went to the ninja academy?"

"See, she doesn't remember either."

"I got to go." Kiba climbed on Akamaru and they both took off.

-.-

"Mitsuki-chan!"

Lee and Ten-Ten running toward her. Mitsuki quickly wiped her eyes. "Hey."

"Come on, we can convince Neji now." Lee pulled her.

"Lee, it's okay. We don't need to convince him." Mitsuki resisted.

"Why not? You use to be friends, right?" Ten-Ten put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'friends'. More like close classmates. Like between classmates and friends." Mitsuki faintly smiled.

"Well, come on anyway." Ten-Ten pulled her. "Hey Neji!"

Neji was sitting with Hinata. They were with Sasuke and Naruto.

"This is the girl we were talking about." Ten-Ten pulled her forward, so Mitsuki was standing in front of them.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Ten-Ten" Neji sighed.

"Look, she did, she sat next to you." Ten-Ten said.

"I thought she sat next to me?" Sasuke said.

Mitsuki sighed. "I did. But I was" Mitsuki smiled. "I moved up and joined the older class."

"…" Neji just shook his head.

"It's okay if you guys don't remember me." Mitsuki smiled. _It's what I wanted._

"No it's not." Lee grabbed her by the shoulders. "They were your friends. It's very rude, and inconsiderate of them to forget their friend." Lee looked into her eyes.

Mitsuki was surprised at his effort. "Thanks Lee." Mitsuki pushed his hands off gently. "But it was a choice and it was made. You can't take back a decision that's been made."

"Mitsuki-chan…"

"Mitsuki-chan." Hinata walked up to Mitsuki. "I-I'm sorry. We were friends, and I forgot."

"No, it's okay." Mitsuki smiled as she felt a sharp pain. She tried to hold back tears. "I'm Mitsuki Savesque."

"Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata shook her hand.

"I hope" Mitsuki fought the tears. "You'll be my bestest friend." Mitsuki pulled away and ran out.

"What wrong with" Lee noticed Hinata. "Hinata-chan!"

Hinata fell backward into Neji's arms. She was remembering something as tears streamed down her face.

"Hinata-sama!"

_"You're my very bestest friend."*_

"Mitsuki-chan." Hinata said before she fell asleep.

"What did she do to her?" Neji glared.

"I don't know." Lee said.

"Is she okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, she's just asleep." Ten-Ten said.

Neji stood up. "Watch her." Neji ran in Mitsuki's direction.

"Lee, go with him. Might need your help." Ten-Ten looked up at him.

"He won't need my help." Lee said.

"Not him, her."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and ran with Lee.

-.-

"Crap." Mitsuki was walking back and forth by the south side entrance. "Crap." Mitsuki wiped her eyes. "Stop crying." Mitsuki shut her eyes and bended down. "Stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about it. Think about" Mitsuki heard his voice and saw him sing. Mitsuki started to laugh again.

Neji turned the corner and saw her laughing. "You" Neji attacked her.

Mitsuki jumped back, her mood quickly changing. "Ne-I mean Hyuuga-san. Why" Mitsuki kept dodging his attacks. "Why are you attacking me?" Mitsuki caught his foot and tripped him, making him fall on his back. She held his wrist and had her knife to his throat.

"You made Hinata-sama cry!" He smacked her hand away and jumped up. He got her on the side.

She made a little cry, but was able to back up. She held her side. "W-what did you" She fell to her knee. "do?"

"What did **you** do to Hinata-sama?"

"I didn't," She held her stomach. "do anything."

"Bull. You must've done something because she cried then fainted. So tell me." He ran at her.

"Tch." Mitsuki jumped back and bended on reflex. Neji almost fell forward. He looked down to see his feet sank into the ground. "Ah." Mitsuki fell on her hands and knees. "I would never hurt" She coughed up some blood. "I can't" She was trying to keep her balance. Her eyes were struggling. Her vision was going blurry.

"Neji!" Lee ran to him. Sasuke and Naruto saw Mitsuki on her side with blood next to her mouth.

"Mitsuki!" Naruto ran to her. "What happened?"

Mitsuki looked at Neji. "I have to" Mitsuki pounded her fist twice which made Neji rise up and his feet were free. Mitsuki smiled before passing out.

* * *

***When Kakashi said he was teaching Japanese, it means that he's the English teacher. I wasn't sure if I should put English, so I just put Japanese instead. **

***Hinata was having a flashback, or more like remembering Mitsuki say that.**


	2. Her Decision

**Hola. I may change the chapter name later on. Enjoy. ^-^ **

* * *

Mitsuki awoke in the hospital. She felt sore and tired. She smiled as she saw her dad reading. "Dad?" Her voice was groggy.

"Hey." He helped her sit up. He saw her looking at the cup of cold water and helped her drink it. "You alright?"

"Yea. Geez, what happened?" Mitsuki felt her side.

"You were wounded internally. What ever Neji did, it almost killed you." Kakashi said in a low voice.

"Its okay, Dad. He didn't mean to. He was just trying to protect Hinata."

"Why? Did you do something to her?"

"No, but he thought I did, so he wanted to know"

"What she did, so to make sure that she wasn't out to kill Hinata-sama." Neji walked in with Hinata.

"Mitsuki-chan!" Hinata ran over to Mitsuki. "Are you okay? I'm sorry."

"It's not you fault Hinata-chan."

"It is. If I hadn't fainted then Neji-nii-san wouldn't have attacked you. He has something to say to you." Hinata glared at Neji.

Neji sighed and slightly bowed. "I'm sorry Mitsuki-san. I'm sorry for attacking your daughter, Kakashi Sensei."

Kakashi sighed.

"It's okay. I'll forgive in time." Mitsuki smiled.

"In time?" Neji looked at her.

"Yes. I'll need to pay you back twice, now."

"Twice?" Neji was confused.

"How's she doing?" The doctor walked in.

"Fine, thank you." Mitsuki smiled.

"Good. Well, since you seem to be healing faster than expected, you can be out of here by tomorrow." The doctor signaled Kakashi to follow him into the hall.

"Mitsuki-chan…" Hinata sat in Kakashi's seat. "Um…" Hinata looked at Neji as he walked closer. "I… Were… Were we close friends?"

Mitsuki looked out the window. "Why?"

"Because… When I fainted, I remembered something. It was you and me. We were in my room. It was dark, but I could still see you. We talked and you said those words, 'You are my bestest friend.' To me. Do you remember?"

Mitsuki looked at her hands, on her lap. She was still indecisive. She wasn't sure if she wanted them to remember her because she knew someone was coming for her. She didn't want to get them involved, but she missed them so much. Mitsuki sighed. "Um," Mitsuki tried to look confused. "Nope. I don't think so. Maybe you were just dreaming." Mitsuki smiled.

"Oh… I suppose I could have…" Hinata looked down, discouraged.

"Come Hinata-sama." Neji said. "Your father is expecting us."

"Okay. Bye, Mitsuki-chan." Hinata waved then left with Neji.

Kakashi came back in. He saw Mitsuki hug her knees. "You okay?"

"I don't know what to do." Mitsuki whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know whether to tell Hinata and them the truth or not. I know I'm not going to hide my bending, but I'm not sure whether to become friends again. I erased their mind for a reason."

"You don't want them to get involved when that person comes." Kakashi touched her shoulder.

Mitsuki nodded.

"Well, how about you think about something else for now? The Hokage is here."

Mitsuki looked up.

"Hello, Mitsuki." The Hokage smiled.

"Good evening, H-Hokage-sama." Mitsuki was embarrassed.

"No need to be nervous. I'm just here to make sure you're okay. And to make sure you're ready for the tests."

"Tests?"

"Yes. There's a written exam and a physical exam for you to take."

"Oh… Yes. I'm sure I'm ready."

"Okay. I'll be by tomorrow to give you you're written test. Good day." The Hokage tipped his hat and left with a masked man behind him.

Mitsuki was happy that she was going to be able to graduate. But then she was stuck on the other problem still in her head.

"Mitsuki, you don't know when that person's coming, do you?" Kakashi asked.

"No. I don't even know what that person looks like."

"Well, the fact that you're going to make friends in the mean time, will inevitable happen. So why not tell them the truth?"

"I guess. I just don't"

"I know." Kakashi touched her fist. "When that time comes, you can erase their minds again, right?"

Mitsuki snorted. "Yea right. Wiping 5 people took it out of me. I don't know how many I will have to erase."

"Well, maybe you don't have to."

"But you just said"

"Yea, I know, but that's last available option. Would if you made it clear to them? To make sure they won't interfere. That way you won't have to worry about it." Kakashi smiled.

"I suppose I could make them promise. Okay." Mitsuki sighed. She chuckled. "So much for my first impression."

"So much for the first day."

-.-

Mitsuki was back in school. The school heard what happened. It was said that Mitsuki was almost killed by Neji because she tried to kill Hinata. Some people believed the stupid rumors. Mitsuki got even more glares. She could feel them everywhere she walked. She figured it was pointless to try and explain to the whole school what happened. Hinata tried to explain, but of course, some people just want a reason to hate someone. Even if they didn't even know that person.

Mitsuki sat through Math, next to Sasuke again.

"You okay?" Mitsuki looked at the note.

She smiled. "Yes. Thanks for asking." Mitsuki wrote back.

"What happened?"

Mitsuki didn't know how to explain it. "Hinata remembered something that made her faint, Neji misunderstood it, attacked me, almost killed me. It's all okay now. I'm perfectly healthy now."

"You sure? When me and Naruto saw you, you seemed on the verge of death."

"I know. It's fine. I'm a fast healer."

"So is Naruto."

Mitsuki smiled at the last note. _We're the same! _She remembered. "I'm sorry again for laughing at you yesterday. I honestly didn't mean to."

Sasuke sighed. Irritated for remembering what he was trying to forget. "Why did you laugh again?"

Mitsuki grinned. "I pictured your old self. The cold hearted, doesn't care, quiet, 'no friends' attitude Sasuke. Then I saw you sing." Mitsuki erased a mistake she made when she giggled to herself. Sasuke noticed this and was irritated. "It was just hard to see the serious Sasuke sing for his fan girls." Mitsuki passed the note.

Sasuke sighed when he read it. Then Mitsuki hid the note as Iruka Sensei walked by.

"What happened?" Mitsuki passed the note again.

Sasuke looked at it then at her. Mitsuki finished the work, then set her pencil down. She looked at him. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." She mouthed.

Sasuke was about to write, but then the bell rang. He grabbed his things and stuffed the note in his pocket. He left without looking at her.

Mitsuki sighed as she watched Sakura grab his arm. "Seriously, what happened?" She shook her head as she put her stuff away.

"Mitsuki-chan!" Hinata ran to her. "Do you want to eat with us?"

Mitsuki looked at her, then Neji.

"Yea, eat with us." Naruto put his arm around Mitsuki.

"Okay." Mitsuki smiled.

-.-

Mitsuki ate with Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, Ten-Ten, Lee, and Naruto. She noticed that Naruto and Sasuke played around. Sakura, Ten-Ten, and Hinata were close. Kiba and Shikamaru were talking and Lee and Neji were talking to each other.

"Mitsuki, where're you from?" Ten-Ten asked.

"… Uh… a small village." Mitsuki faintly smiled.

"What's it called?" Hinata asked.

"… I don't think it had a name. It was just a small village on the way, you know. It was filled with nice people. We grew our own food, made our own clothes. It was a nice community." Mitsuki smiled to herself.

"So why are you here?" Sakura said.

Ten-Ten glared at Sakura. "She means, how did you end up living here?"

"…" Mitsuki smiled. "My mom died. So I came here… with my dad."

"Who's your dad?"

"Kakashi Hatake."

"No way!" They said.

"Kakashi Sensei?? He has a daughter??" Naruto said.

"Well… Not biologically. He took me in."

"Oh. That makes sense. Your last names are different." Kiba said.

"You couldn't live on your own?" Sasuke asked.

"No. I couldn't stay in that village."

"Why?" Sasuke pushed.

"Because." Mitsuki stared at her food. "The villagers were massacred." Sasuke noticed her eyes were starting to become a deep blue until the blue faded back to purple when she woke up to the sound of the bell. "Oh, thanks for inviting me to lunch." Mitsuki threw her trash away and started to walk.

"Wait, Mitsuki. I'll come with you. We have the same History class." Kiba waved bye and ran to Mitsuki.

Everyone watched them leave then Ten-Ten smacked Sasuke.

"Ow, what was that for?" Sasuke was rubbing his head.

"Geez, Sasuke. Be more sensitive."

"Watch it buns." Sakura threatened then walked away with Sasuke.

"I hope she'll be okay." Hinata said.

"I'm sure she's fine." Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand. "Come on."

Hinata blushed. "O-Okay."

-.-

The History teacher gave the class work to do as he smoked out the window. People didn't know if he could smoke in school, but they didn't care.

"Mitsuki. Sorry about Sasuke."

"It's okay." Mitsuki smiled.

"Um, there's something I wanted to ask you about. Yesterday, when you were petting Akamaru, Sasuke and Naruto said that they couldn't remember you and you said something that hinted that you knew why. Is there a reason why Sasuke and Naruto couldn't remember you?"

Mitsuki was a little surprised that Kiba noticed. She smiled. "Yes. There is a reason."

"Do you mind me asking why?"

"I don't mind, but I'm not telling." She smiled.

"Oh. Sorry, didn't mean to pry."

"No worries. The thing is, I'm almost regretting the decision I made."

"Huh?"

"I guess it's too late. I don't want to make them remember me. If they really wanted to remember me, then they'll remember." _The jutsu should've worn off by now. _Mitsuki continued her work and finally knew what she was going to do. Nothing. She was just going to let them remember her, if they really wanted to.

-.-

"Alright, 3 laps around the track, then meet in front of the obstacle course. Go." Kurenai Sensei blew her whistle.

Mitsuki ran with Hinata. Hinata tried to apologize for Sasuke. Mitsuki said it was okay, again. "Mitsuki-chan, I believe we were friends."

"Yea?"

"Yes. Even if I don't remember now, I will." Hinata smiled.

Everyone waited by the obstacle course. "Okay, form teams of three. Each team will go through the obstacle course. The course will be split into three parts, so each person will pass through one part. It is a race so have fun. Go ahead, form your team." She said.

"Want to be in my team?" Mitsuki asked Hinata.

"Okay." Hinata smiled.

"So if you come then does that me he has to come too?" Mitsuki pointed at Neji.

"Not necessarily." Hinata said. "Do you want to join our team?"

"Nope!" Ten-Ten draped her arms around Neji. "He's on our team, right Lee?"

"Yup." Lee smiled.

"Who else do you want?"

Hinata blushed at the way Mitsuki asked the question.

"I mean on the team, Hinata-chan."

"I-I knew that." Hinata blushed.

"I'll be on your team." Shikamaru offered.

"Okay." Mitsuki smiled. She looked around and saw Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto formed a team.

"Everyone has teams? Okay." Kurenai Sensei focused her chakra into a ground slot. Then a rumbling started, suddenly everyone was in a completely different setting. "The obstacle course is separated into three parts, as I said before. The first part will test your stealth. The second part will test your agility, and finally, the third part will test your speed. Now listen closely, because I'll only explain this once."

Suddenly a pathway appeared with lasers along the path. At the end there were weapons hanging on a wall. After that was a long, straight, pathway that had poles sticking out. After that was another pathway, but was a little uphill this time. At the top of the hill were different colored flags.

"First part: Stealth. You have to get to the end of the pathway without detection of course. Be careful where you step because some tiles are pressure sensitive. Traps, of course, are set up. Then the huge gap that is pretty deep and wide, so be careful. When you get to the end, you have to pick one and only one, weapon of your choice. I suggest you choose wisely, because the weapon will act as your stick, like in a relay race, which is exactly what this is. After you pass on the weapon, the next person may start."

Everyone started whispering as they looked at the path ahead.

"Second part: Agility. When your team member hands you the weapon, you are to make it through the dirt path leading to the third part. The second part, you must keep moving and you cannot touch a pole. On the way, they'll be people trying to make you stop. That's what your weapon will be for. When you make it to the end, pass your weapon on to the last team member."

Everyone was starting to panic while others were getting excited.

"Third part: Speed. Easy and simple. When you get the weapon, run. Run fast to the top of the hill. All you have to do is run to the top, get the flag and run back down and go through the entire obstacle course with your team. First to complete these tasks will win. Got it?"

Everyone started to talk and discuss.

"Okay. Choose who you want to play each part." Kurenai Sensei sighed and waited.

"…" Mitsuki tried to think. "Well, what do you guys want to do?"

"… I guess I can do the first part. I don't like running much." Shikamaru said.

"Hinata-chan, can you run fast?" Mitsuki asked.

"… I'll do the second part." Hinata said shyly.

"Okay, I probably run the fastest between all three of us anyway." Mitsuki smiled.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Kurenai Sensei asked.

"Are you okay, Hinata-chan?" Mitsuki looked at her.

"Y-Yea." She clutched her shirt. "I just"

"Don't worry Hinata-chan." Shikamaru touched her shoulder. "Just do your best."

"Yea, no pressure. No matter what, as long as you get me the weapon, we'll win. I'm pretty confident in my speed." Mitsuki smiled.

"Thanks guys." Hinata smiled.

"Okay take your positions." Kurenai Sensei announced as everyone headed to the beginning of the parts. "Oh and one more thing, you're not allowed to use chakra."

"What??"


	3. Her Magic

**Hopefully you'll be able to see this in your head, or at least follow what I'm trying to portray with their movements. Anyway please enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

Everyone was worried now.

"The point is to not rely on your chakra. If any of you use your chakra or break the rules, like get detected, your team is disqualified and you have to run 10 laps. Got it? Don't worry about injury, there will be men in black who will rescue you if get into trouble or if you break a rule."

Hinata was even more nervous. She looked down the line to see Neji and Naruto were competing with her. Hinata was starting to panic.

"Hinata-chan!" Mitsuki yelled from the end of the second part. "Don't worry! Just do your best! If you don't do your best, then I'll be disappointed in you."

"But how will you know?" Hinata said at a normal tone.

"I always know my Hinata!" Mitsuki smiled.

"On your mark!"

Shikamaru sighed as he calculated in his head what to do. He stared at how the lasers were standing. Then he stared at the tiles, trying to think of the probability of making it through without setting off a trap. He noticed Ten-Ten and Sakura competing next to him. He sighed again.

"Get set!"

Shikamaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Go!"

Shikamaru took off. The lasers were up and down, just barely wide enough for his body. He went down the middle with a cartwheel without losing speed. Then he came across the tiles. He figured it should be a basic pattern to set off the traps. He took a guess that it was a checker pattern, so he skipped every other tile. "Opps." He said as he sunk in on a tile. Then he heard the side walls crank. All of sudden, he was dodging short sharpened spears from all over. He was able to get through it with only a scratch on his cheek, leaving splinters. He ran past the tile and jumped over the gap and landed at the front of the wall with weapons. He looked behind it and saw Hinata a few feet away.

He grabbed the kunai knife. "Hinata-chan!" He yelled as Hinata turned. He tossed the knife, so she was able to easily catch it. "Do your best!" He yelled as she took off.

Hinata felt the pressure be relieved as her legs started to move and her feet pounded the ground. She glanced at the knife and tightened her grip. "Do my best." She said, then ran faster. Poles were all over her track. They were in random places. She remembered Kurenai Sensei yell not to touch them or its 10 laps. Hinata dodged each one. She glanced back for a second and then looked forward. She did a quick spin on her foot, barely missing the pole that was in front of her. She then saw two people in pure black come at her. She blocked with the kunai knife, trying to fight them off. She dodged the pole, almost getting sliced with a sword. She could see the gap coming up with Mitsuki ready. It was within seconds that she thought of the next pole. Knowing that she couldn't dodge it, she put the knife in her mouth, then grabbed one of the men in black and pushed him into the pole, making the pole bend with his body on it, she ran on him and jumped off.

It seemed as though she was in the air for minutes when really it was a few seconds.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji yelled as he threw a man in black into the gap and saw Hinata make the leap.

Mitsuki smiled as she saw Hinata coming. She saw Hinata coming to the edge of the gap, losing height. She made it just in time, as she skidded to the edge of the gap and grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Don't you dare let go, Hinata-chan." Mitsuki said as she pulled Hinata up.

Neji passed on his weapon to Lee before running over to Hinata.

"Here." Hniata handed Mitsuki the kunai knife. "Go!"

Mitsuki smiled and took off.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes." Hinata looked back as Neji helped her up. She realized how long the gap was and almost fainted into Neji's arms again.

"H-Hinata-sama!" He caught her again.

"Sorry. I didn't think it was that wide." Hinata smiled faintly.

"Please don't ever do that again." Neji sighed.

Naruto ran over. "Hinata that was insane! But it was cool too."

Hinata's smile grew. "Thanks."

Mitsuki was behind Lee and Sasuke. She smiled as she easily caught up to them. When they reached the top, they stopped. "Which one are we suppose to get?" Mitsuki asked everyone's question.

"I don't know." Lee said. Mitsuki looked back and noticed the other teams catching up. Then she spotted the lasers. Out of everything, they were the only things with color. The lasers for her track were blue. She shrugged and grabbed the blue flag. She then dashed down the hill. She laughed as she felt the momentum push down the hill as if she were a roller coaster.

"Get ready, Hinata-chan!" Mitsuki yelled a few meters away.

Hinata stood up and got ready. She looked behind her at Mitsuki and panicked. "M-Mitsuki-chan! Look out!"

"Huh?" Mitsuki noticed a shadow growing under her feet. It grew bigger and bigger. She looked up. "Holy crap! Where the hell did that come from??" She ran faster. "Run, Hinata-chan!" She put the knife in her mouth and grabbed Hinata's hand and jumped with her. They landed perfectly, pushing off the foot they landed on into a sprint. Mitsuki looked behind her as she saw the boulder make it past where the gap use to be. The gap seemed to have disappeared. Then she looked forward, dodging each pole. "You've got to be kidding me??" Mitsuki saw the men in black waiting for them. This time there were three. Mitsuki handed Hinata the knife and attacked with the flag. She knocked them out of the way. They came to Shikamaru, slowing down.

"Watch your step!" Shikamaru yelled over the gap. Mitsuki stopped as they landed.

"Why'd you stop??" Shikamaru asked.

"I want you to stay here until I get to the other side. When I make pass the lasers, toss the flag through lasers to me. Got it?"

"We won't have" Mitsuki didn't wait for him to continue.

She decided to do flips. "Do what I do!" She yelled as she flipped through the tiles.

Shikamaru watched closely, he noticed that the tiles weren't sinking in. Then he nudged Hinata to go. She did so, and copied Mitsuki, but with the knife in her mouth. The pressure or weight of their bodies won't be felt by the tiles because they'll quickly be moved on to the next. He got it and tossed the flag straight through the lasers.

Mitsuki smiled and caught it with her bare hands. The flag pole skimmed her palms, but it stopped. Mitsuki dropped the flag when it stopped. She waved her hands frantically. "Ow, ow, ow! It burns!" She blew on her hands, frustrated that there was no water near by.

Shikamaru didn't bother flipping, he just ran through as fast as he could and cart wheeled through the lasers. He made it to Mitsuki and Hinata who were waiting.

Mitsuki, Hinata and Shikamaru were on their butts now. Mitsuki continued blowing on her hands as Hinata hugged her knees. Shikamaru leaned on his hands as he watched the other teams.

Some team members were too slow and had to be rescued by the men in black. As they were set to the ground, they ran 10 laps. Shikamaru sighed as he realized that they were third place. "Oh man."

"Oh well. I had fun." Mitsuki smiled then continued blowing on her hands.

"Me too." Hinata smiled.

"Oh yea." Mitsuki smacked Hinata.

"Ow."

"Don't ever do a stupid stunt like that again! You could've gotten injured if that gap was deep enough." Mitsuki scolded.

"Sorry, that was the only thing I thought of. My body reacted before I could think of anything else."

Shikamaru smiled. "It was good though."

Everyone came to join them.

"Congrats on getting first." Mitsuki smiled.

"You okay?" Ten-Ten asked as she noticed the burns on her hands.

"No, but I will be as soon as I get some water." Mitsuki blew on her hands.

"Sakura, why don't you heal her hands?" Lee asked.

Sakura sighed and grabbed Mitsuki's hands.

"Ouch." Mitsuki flinched at the aggressive touch. Then her pain started to lessen as she felt Sakura's chakra. Then it went away as Sakura let her hands go. "Thanks Sakura-chan."

"No problem." She tried to say without an attitude.

"Okay everyone!" Kurenai Sensei said. "Bring your flags to me so I can record them, then you may go change."

-.-

Mitsuki was exhausted from the sudden thrill. She trudged to her last period. She slept through most of it. She didn't realize Naruto and Shikamaru were in her class until halfway when she was awakened by the teacher. She was then lectured that the youth should be more energetic and stuff like that.

Mitsuki noticed Shikamaru still had the scratch on his cheek. Then she looked closer to see splinters. She smiled and wrote a note.

"Wait for me after class."

Shikamaru looked at her then the note. "Okay."

-.-

Mitsuki and Shikamaru left together. They walked to an empty hall with a water fountain.

"What did you need?" Shikamaru asked.

"Your scratch. It has a splinter in it."

"Oh yea." He just now realized its sensitivity.

"Close your eyes." Mitsuki smiled.

"What?"

"You heard me." She whispered in his ear. "I'm going to perform magic."

Shikamaru just looked at her and sighed as closed his eyes. Weird girl…

Mitsuki turned on the water fountain, seeing the arc of water come out. She bended the water around her four fingers and placed it softly against Shikamaru's cheek.

Shikamaru flinched at the cool, wet feel. Then it became warm as he felt the glow against his cheek.

Mitsuki giggled at his face expressions. Then she bended the water in the fountain and kissed his cheek lightly.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and touched his cheek.

"Ta-da. See, magic." Mitsuki smiled.

"Did you use a healing jutsu or something?"

"No. Didn't you hear me? I used magic." Mitsuki turned to walk away. "See ya later."

Shikamaru waved as someone walked up behind him.

"Why are you holding your cheek?"

Shikamaru blushed and dropped his hand. He looked at who spoke and sighed. "Choji, you're leaving a crumb trail. You're not Hansel or Gretel."

"Who're they?" Choji stuffed a handful of chips in his mouth.

"Nevermind." Shikamaru sighed.

-.-

Mitsuki ran out of the school feeling giddy. She jumped in the air, letting out her energy. She landed perfectly on her feet, sighing. Mitsuki looked around and caught the bus. She rode it to the border of Konoha and Downtown Konoha. She stepped off and walked up the hill. She sighed replaying that scene of healing Shikamaru in her head, over and over. Then she realized she was at the academy. She walked to the log and saw her and Sasuke and Hinata sitting there. She smiled. Then she looked at the roof and saw Neji, Ten-Ten and Lee, staring down at them. Mitsuki shook her head. Then she stopped in front of the log and took a few steps back. She could hear the girls squealing, as she saw Sasuke's eyes. She then counted in her head, 1… 2… 3… Then she ran forward, tackling an imaginary Sasuke to the ground, rolling down the hill until her feet found purchase, then jumped off and landing on her feet, but falling to her knees from the left over momentum. Mitsuki laughed to herself and looked around.

_Look, it's where me and Terra fought._

"_I remember." Terra said._

_Yea, perfect timing. Because of you Sasuke found out my secret. _

"_You could've erased his memory." Terra said._

_No I couldn't have, I was too worn out from fighting you. And I was burning and sore from taking you in._

"_It doesn't matter anymore." Luna said, settling the argument. _

Mitsuki sighed, as she remembered that day. She bended the water, petting the water snake she formed around her, she smiled. She bended it back in the water, sighing. She stared at her reflection, frowning. She couldn't see a human girl with purple eyes, only two demons. Terra and Luna, standing side by side. Mitsuki hid her face in her knees and rocked herself, now hearing someone else's voice.

"_I'm coming for you."_


	4. Watch Dog

**^.^' sorry I didn't update last week, i was sick. i'm better now and i have two chapters for you. please enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

Mitsuki met the Hokage and her dad and mask man at the training grounds. They had her do the written test as an oral test instead. She just had to answer the questions that the Hokage asked. She passed, only missing a few.

"Now, for your physical, you may choose one person to fight."

"Fight?"

"Yes. If you defeat this person, then you pass."

"Like in the chuunin exam?"

"I suppose."

Mitsuki wasn't sure who to pick. She only remembers the exam from her visions, so she wasn't sure who she wanted to hurt so bad… Then she remembered who she owed. "I want to fight Neji Hyuuga."

"Neji Hyuuga…" The Hokage was thinking for a second. "Okay as long as he says yes."

"Great. I'll ask him right now." Mitsuki disappeared into the trees as she ran as fast as she could to the Hyuuga residence.

She was happy to be back there. She remembered sneaking into Hinata's room. Then she remembered sneaking into Neji's room. She laughed to herself. She figured she could sneak into his room again, as long as he was in the same room.

Mitsuki knelt at the entrance. She put her palm to the ground, feeling many vibrations. She figured, maybe, there were 15 people outside. She couldn't find Neji's vibration, so he must've been inside. She looked around and ran along side the wall. She came to the area Neji's room was in. She jumped to the top of the wall then jumped off of it and landed on the roof. She looked around; making sure no one saw her. She loved sneaking into places. She tried to remember where exactly Sasuke and she came in. She walked toward the eastside and jumped down. She peeked through the window and found his room. "Perfect." She opened it a little more from where it was. She slid in and put it almost exactly as it was. She looked around. His room seemed to be the same. Only a few more books and clothes. She walked over to his desk and saw a picture. _Must be his parents._ Mitsuki thought before she heard foot steps coming. She panicked and hid in the closet. _Crap. Why did I hide in closet? _She tried to make out the voices; it seemed to be a servant and Neji. He said something that made the servant leave, then he made the bed squeak. Mitsuki waited, hoping he would fall asleep. Then she felt a sweat drop slide down her cheek. Her breathing was quiet; at least she was trying to make it quiet.

Neji moved around in his bed, trying to block things out. He then felt a presence in the room. He wasn't sure where, but he definitely knew someone was here. He looked around the room. He didn't want to use his byakugan because he didn't want to rely on it too much. He tried to hear the slightest sound. He heard something splash on the hardwood floor. Then everything happened fast.

His closet burst open as he threw a kunai knife at it. Mitsuki dodged it as her reflexes made her move forward with her own kunai knife to his neck while his hand was to her throat. They froze there with their lives being threatened.

"Why are you here?"

"I just want to ask you a question." Mitsuki smirked.

Neji weakened his chakra and dropped his hand.

Mitsuki put away her kunai knife. "So anyways, I was wondering if you would be my… uh… How should I put this? My… sparring partner?" Mitsuki tried to think if that was the right way to put it.

"Sparring partner?"

"Yes, I suppose. More like a test partner. I need your help to pass a test."

"Why me?"

Mitsuki walked over to the kunai knife that was stuck to the wall. "Because I chose you."

"Yes, but why?"

Mitsuki gave it a good tug. She almost fell back. "Did you have to throw it so hard?"

"Well I didn't know if you were an intruder or not. Why were in my closet anyway?"

"I told you I came to ask you something. When I heard voices and footsteps I panicked and hid in your closet."

"Why can't you just come in the normal way?"

"That's no fun." Mitsuki smirked. "Anyway, so will you do it? Will you fight me, so I can beat you, so I can pass the test and get my headband?"

"Headband? You mean a forehead protector?" He just noticed that she wasn't wearing one.

"Yea, same difference, anyways, I left before graduation, so I couldn't get one."

"I don't want to fight you unless I have to."

"Oh come on!" Mitsuki cried. "Please????" she begged.

Her attitude just changed out of the blue, it almost took him off guard. "Why would I fight?"

Mitsuki threw the kunai knife at him. He caught it but with his hand being pulled, just a little. "Because you're the only one I want to fight. And you still owe me for almost killing me." Mitsuki grinned.

Neji sighed, he almost forgot about that. "Fine." He put his kunai knife away.

"Great, let's go." She grabbed his hand.

"Now?"

"Yes!" She pulled him out of his window.

"But wait." He pulled his hand away. "Why are we going through the back way?"

"It's more fun." Mitsuki suddenly pinged. "Oh I got it. Let's race!"

"You got to be-"

"No, look. It'll be a warm up."

"What is wrong with you?" Neji shook his head.

"Mitsuki-chan!" Hinata looked out her window. She jumped out and ran to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to race Neji."

"Hey who said-" Neji was interrupted.

"Really why?"

"He's going to help me pass a test. Right? If he doesn't then, you can." Mitsuki smiled cunningly at Neji. "I'm sure you'll be perfect. What do you think, Neji?"

Neji didn't like her smile. He knew he couldn't let Hinata fight Mitsuki.

"I would love to help. If it's anything I can do-"

"No." Neji said sternly. "I'll do it. I'll help… Mitsuki…" Neji looked away, ashamed at how easy he was taken in.

"Great. Meet you there. Hinata-chan?"

"Yes?"

"You can come. As a matter of fact, invite everyone, it'll be at the training grounds. I'm sure they'll love to see Neji 'help' me out." Mitsuki smiled.

"Okay. See you later." Hinata jumped into her room and was on the phone.

Neji glared at Mitsuki.

Mitsuki just laughed. "Come now, it'll make things interesting. I hope you're ready to lose, Neji." Mitsuki smiled.

"I won't let you beat me."

Mitsuki shook his hand. "We'll see." Mitsuki turned to run. "Watch dog." She took off.

"Watch dog?" Neji said before feeling a sharp pain in his head. It wasn't coming from the seal. He suddenly started to remember Mitsuki. He remembered talking to her on the school roof, her sitting next to him in class. He remembered the conservation before she left. "What I'll do to Hinata…" Neji then realized what she meant. He looked toward Hinata's bedroom. He then remembered the cruel things he did to her during the chuunin exam. He sighed and walked over to her window. "Hinata-sama?"

Hinata hung up the phone and walked over to her window. "Yes, Nii-san?"

"Uh… I just wanted to say sorry… you know, for what I did in the… chuunin exams…" Neji looked away.

Hinata felt a lump in her throat and swallowed. "I-I know. You already apologized."

"I know, but…" Neji made a fist.

Hinata looked at him. "Do you want me to punish you?"

Neji looked up.

"Is that what you want? Do you want me to give you what you deserve for almost killing me? For meaning to kill me with out mercy?"

Neji felt the guilt all over again. He closed his eyes as he saw Hinata slowly making the hand seal. He waited for the pain to hit him in the head, waiting to make that pained expression his father made once before.

Hinata made the hand seal, but instead of focusing her chakra she tapped his forehead.

Neji opened his eyes and looked at her. She was smiling with her fingers to his forehead.

"Don't worry, Nii-san." She laughed a little. "I'll never do that to you."

Neji was surprised at her response.

"I know you'll never hurt me again… well physically anyway. I know you'll protect me. I trust you. And" Hinata made a gesture for him to come closer. "I will always forgive you… Neji." Neji looked at her as she smiled.

Neji smiled a little. "Thank you, Hinata."

Hinata blushed as she didn't hear him say **sama.**

"Uh, I should get going." Neji bowed and started to run.

"Good luck, Nii-san!" Hinata waved as he ran out of sight.

-.-

"I'm here!" Mitsuki jumped out of the trees and landed a ways in front of the Hokage, mask man and her father.

"Mitsuki, what did he say?"

"He's coming. And I invited someone. Is that alright?"

"Sure." The Hokage smiled.

"Are you sure you want to fight Neji, Mitsuki?" Her father asked.

"Yes."

"He can be…" Kakashi remembered the chuunin exam.

"I know." Mitsuki touched her worried father's shoulder. "I'll be fine, but just in case, you'll stop him right?"

"Of course." Kakashi smiled.

"You too, right Mr. Mask Man?" Mitsuki yelled and waved at the mask man who was standing next the Hokage.

The mask man didn't say anything, but the Hokage chuckled.

Mitsuki was thinking whether or not, she should take off her shoes and weight bracelets. She had ankle and wrist weights. _Maybe just my shoes._ She thought before her hand stopped as she heard a voice.

"_No. You will keep your shoes on." Terra ordered._

_What about my wrist weights?_

"_No. those will stay on too." Luna said._

_Oh come on! That's not fair! It's not like you guys are fighting, I'm fighting._

"_You will keep them on. It will give you good training for fighting against a Hyuuga." Luna and Terra agreed._

_Fine… _

Mitsuki knew it was pointless to argue with Luna and Terra. She sighed as she stood up and made sure everything was on right.

"You're not going to take off your shoes?" Kakashi asked.

"No. they want me to keep them on. They said it's good for training. How annoying."

"Oh well, they know what's best, after all they lived the longest."

"I guess." Mitsuki sighed as she stretched and saw Neji walk forward.

"Good afternoon, Neji." The Hokage greeted.

Neji jumped and looked at the Hokage. "H-Hokage-sama." He bowed. "I wasn't aware you would be watching." He glared at Mitsuki.

"Yea, I told you it was a test." Mitsuki continued stretching.

"That's right. If Mitsuki beats you, then she will get her headband." The Hokage smiled. "I hope it will be a good battle. I quite enjoyed your battle with Naruto. You fight well."

"Thank you sir." Neji smiled and walked forward.

"Nii-san!" Hinata ran forward with a picnic basket.

"Hey guys!" Mitsuki greeted as she saw everyone come forward. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Ten-Ten, Kiba, and Shikamaru. Mitsuki ran to Hinata, "Is that for me?"

"Yes and everyone else. What ever Neji is helping you out with, I figure he could use some lunch and then I figure since everyone was coming I might as well make enough food for everyone." Hinata smiled before blushing as she heard Naruto yell and put his arm around her.

"Nice! You make the best food, Hinata!"

"T-Thanks Naruto."

"My, my, what an audience." The Hokage was amused.

Everyone jumped as they heard his voice and immediately greeted him.

"Well, are you ready, Mitsuki?"

"Yes." Mitsuki smiled as she stood facing Neji.

"Hey, Mitsuki-chan. What exactly is Neji helping you with?" Hinata asked.

Mitsuki's smile grew. "He's helping me pass my physical test, so I can get my headband."

"Forehead protector!"

"Like it matters! If I beat Neji, then I get to have the headband or **FOREHEAD PROTECTIOR!!** Which is good because the headband I've been using for training is worn out."

"You're fighting Neji?"

"Yes."

"B-but" Hinata started.

"Its okay, Hinata-sama." Neji smiled. "I agreed. I knew about it."

"Why did you agree?" Kiba asked.

"He probably feels guilty for almost killing Mitsuki, right?" Sakura said.

Neji didn't answer.

"Enough, let's fight. Oh, if any of you don't want to see Neji get beaten, I suggest you turn away." Mitsuki looked at Hinata. "Remember, he agreed to help me."

"Yes, I did." Neji looked at Hinata. "Don't worry."

"It's Mitsuki I'm worried about." Lee said as Ten-Ten nodded.

"Are you ready?" Kakashi asked as he stood in between them. He was going to be the referee.

"Yes."

"Begin!"


	5. We're The Same!

**The fight may be poorly described, so just use your imagination. ^.^**

* * *

Mitsuki took a deep breath before she came at him. Neji was in his stance and dodged her first punch hitting her chakra point. Mitsuki kept attacking at close combat. Neji did the same thing he did to Hinata, hitting her chakra points.

_Why aren't you bending, Mitsuki?_ Kakashi thought as he saw Neji hitting her chakra points.

Mitsuki pulled out her knife and got him on the cheek before she was pushed back.

Mitsuki smiled as she saw her arms. She shook her head. "Trying to cut off my chakra?" Mitsuki's smile grew.

Neji was confused at this.

"I don't use my chakra much. I rely" she felt the earth around her. "On my own abilities." She made three stones rise around her.

"Is she using her chakra?" Sakura asked.

Hinata and Neji used byakugan. "No." They said.

"How is she" Neji didn't have time to finished as he felt the earth around him shake. He jumped back as the earth rose at him in pillars. They were trying to strike him. He dodged each one. Then he came at her. He was behind her before she knew it. He almost touched her lower back, but then a river of water crashed into him, pushing him toward the trees.

"That was close." Mitsuki bended the water onto her arms as it started to glow. She felt her chakra being restored to her arms and hands. Hinata and Neji saw this.

"Impossible."

Mitsuki looked at Neji. "Totally possible." Mitsuki made her self rise and made two concentrated rocks rise. She was about to make the rocks scatter but then sighed. "Never mind, I can't do that if everyone is in the line of fire." Instead she jumped down toward Neji. Neji was soaked and saw Mitsuki coming. He dodged her attack and came at her again. They were close combating, dodging each others kicks, blocking each others punches.

"Are they evenly matched?"

"I don't know."

Mitsuki landed a kick to Neji's side, making him disappear into the trees.

Everyone moved with the battle.

Mitsuki ran after him, but instead, without realizing, ran into his palm. It hit her stomach, making her cough up blood. Luckily no one was there in time to see this. He elbowed her in the back making her fall to the floor with a sharp cry.

Kakashi ran and wondered if she could go on. It was hard, yet interesting to see her fight.

Mitsuki bended another pillar, hitting Neji, making him unable to finish her off. Mitsuki stood up and coughed again. "Geez. He always has to try and kill somebody." She sighed and suddenly felt a strong gust coming from below. Everyone screamed as they felt the strong wind. Mitsuki didn't know where it came from, but smiled at the opportunity. She took off her shoes and ran into the cloud of dirt and dust.

They heard grunting and sharp cries.

Kakashi couldn't tell who was winning.

"We can't see whose winning!" Naruto yelled, frustrated that he couldn't see the fight.

"Shut up, Idiot." Sasuke smacked him to make him be quiet.

"Nii-san!" Hinata screamed as she saw him fly out the cloud and roll to a stop along the ground.

Mitsuki walked out, holding her arm. Neji tried to get up, feeling exhausted all over. He ended up rolling over, on his back now. Mitsuki climbed on him with her knife to his throat. "I'm making sure you won't struggle." She whispered.

Neji sighed. "Okay, I give up. You win."

Mitsuki smiled then jumped up. "Yea!"

Neji sat up, groaning of pain. "Ouch."

"Nii-san!" Hinata ran to him, falling to her knees. "Are you okay?"

"I will be."

"Congratulations, Mitsuki Savesque. Here you go." The Hokage handed her, her new leaf village forehead protector.

"Thank you sir." She smiled. Then took it and winced of pain. "Ow." She looked over at the crowd around Neji. "Hey Watch dog!"

Neji looked at her.

"I'm not done with you yet." Mitsuki bended water around him, pulling him into the stream.

"What are you-" He was interrupted with a rush of water engulfing him.

"Just hold on." Mitsuki jumped into the stream.

Neji rose up. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"It's my thank you."

"For what?" Neji said before feeling something warm around him. Then he saw the water glowing around him.

Mitsuki focused and bended water around his arms, making the bruises go away. Everyone was amazed at how the water glowed. "Amazing what water can do, huh?" she smiled. "Thanks for making Hinata happy. She looks okay as well. I'm glad you did what I said." Mitsuki whispered.

Neji looked away. "It's my job."

Everyone stared amazed at the glowing and wondered what they were talking about.

"No need to blush just because a girl beat your butt!" Mitsuki laughed loud, making everyone else laugh. "Okay, all done." She smiled.

"Thanks." Neji said before climbing out of the stream.

Mitsuki floated on her back. The water made her shiver a little, but she was use to it. She sighed as she felt all better. She didn't completely heal all the bruises, but enough. Her dad helped her out. Mitsuki was exhausted now.

"Right, well I have lunch, so anyone, want a sandwich?" Hinata grabbed the basket.

Hinata passed the sandwiches out and Mitsuki put the headband on. It dangled around her neck.

"_Mitsuki. You know what to do with it." Terra said._

_Oh come on. I'm eating._

"_This is part of your training. You are to wear it everyday, all the time." Terra ordered._

_Man. You're such a strict teacher._

Mitsuki sighed and pulled the headband up over her eyes. She could feel every one looking at her. "This how I'll have to wear my headband from now on. With a few exceptions of course." Mitsuki said finishing her sandwich.

"So uh, Mitsuki…" Lee started.

"You want to know how I did all those things with the earth and water, right?"

Lee nodded.

Mitsuki sighed. "I have two demons living inside me."

The Hokage finished his sandwich.

"Each one gives me the ability to… manipulate an element. Not so much control it, but more like manipulate the way I want it to."

"Isn't that the same thing as controlling it?"

"Perhaps." Mitsuki smiled.

"What about the glowing thing?"

"I can heal people with water. I'm not quite sure how, but I can. Doesn't mean I can heal anything though, just some things. I can lessen the pain I suppose."

"Cool."

"Thanks." Mitsuki drank her water.

"Well, I must be going now." The Hokage stood up and walked over with the mask man.

Everyone said goodbye.

"Bye Mr. Mask Man!" Mitsuki waved. The man just looked at her, nodded, then walked with the Hokage.

"Did you see that? He understands me!" Mitsuki said excited.

"How come you never told us, you had a daughter Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"It never came up." He smiled. "Well thank you, Hinata for the lunch. Mitsuki and I should be getting home."

Mitsuki yawned. "See you guys tomorrow." Mitsuki waved and walked with Kakashi.

Naruto stared at his food. He was remembering something, but he couldn't make out what.

"Let's go Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Thanks for the food, Hinata. It was a little spicy though."

"Yea, I don't know why I made it like that. For some reason I thought of Mitsuki and then of Sasuke and figured why not make it spicy?"

Sakura was in Hinata's face. "What do you mean you thought of Sasuke?"

"W-Well, not like that!" Hinata blushed.

Naruto grabbed her hand while Neji pushed Sakura away from Hinata. "I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it." Neji said.

"Let's go, Hinata." Naruto said.

"Okay." Hinata grabbed the basket.

Sasuke called Sakura and they all left.

Ten-Ten, Kiba, Lee and Shikamaru waved bye.

"Sakura sure is protective." Kiba said.

"Jealous, because you have no one?" Ten-Ten teased.

Kiba blushed. "No!"

Lee smiled as he tried to keep Kiba off of Ten-Ten while Ten-Ten continued teasing Kiba.

"She's just protective because she's afraid." Shikamaru said.

"What do you mean?" Lee said.

"She's been chasing after Sasuke for a long time. Now that she has him, she doesn't want to let go. She doesn't want anyone to take him away."

"Makes you wonder what would happen if Sasuke was taken away?"

"I don't think I would want to know." Everyone nodded, imagining Sakura's rage.

-.-

Naruto walked Hinata home. Neji went ahead inside and put the basket away. Hinata and Naruto stood at the entrance of the Hyuuga residence.

"N-Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"It really was nothing, I don't know why I thought of Sasuke, it was just-"

"I know Hinata." Naruto said smiling at her. "It's okay. I believe you." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "See you tomorrow."

"Yes." Hinata smiled and ran inside.

Naruto walked home, sighing with content. He lay in his bed thinking about what Mitsuki said earlier. It was dusk now. The sun was setting and the moon was rising. Naruto saw that it was a crescent moon tonight. He looked at the brown stone on the window sill. It shined in the moonlight. _Where the heck did I get this from?_ Naruto thought.

"_We're the same!"_

Naruto dropped the stone on his bed and held his head. "Where the heck is that voice coming from?" Then he realized whose voice it was.

"_I'm Mitsuki Savesqaue, possessor of the water demon; Luna, and the earth demon; Terra."_

"Mitsuki?" He grabbed the stone as it shined in the moon.

"_It's for you, so you will remember me."_

"I remember you." Naruto clutched the stone and smiled. Glad that he remembered everything now. "Mitsuki, I remember you." He ran out the door. He looked around and ran to Mitsuki's house. He knocked on the door.

Mitsuki sighed at the pounding. She opened the door and was tackled by Naruto. "N-Naruto?"

"Mitsuki, I remember you! I told you I would never forget you!" he said laughing. Then he felt someone pushing him off of Mitsuki. "Oh right."

Kakashi sighed. "Geez, Naruto, you're so loud." Kakashi walked back to bed.

"What happened?" Mitsuki was leaning on her hands and Naruto was sitting criss cross.

"See?" he pulled out the stone. "I remembered you. Because we're the same!"

Mitsuki remembered when she said that to him. She smiled. "Yea, Naruto, we are."


	6. That Voice

**I don't own any lyrics being repeated in this chapter. Oh and the dream is written from Hinata's point of view. Please enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

Mitsuki yawned in first period. She was tired from yesterday. She wore her headband around her neck during class. So she could see what she was writing.

"Did we really know each other before you left?"

Mitsuki looked at the note. "Why?"

"Because Naruto came to my house yesterday, in the middle of the night, screaming how he remembered you. He was saying stuff like how we trained together. I don't remember, but did we?"

Mitsuki sighed. "I don't know." She passed the note and copied notes.

Sasuke was frustrated at her impassive way. "How could you not know?"

"Because I don't." She was obviously lying, but she didn't want to help him remember. She just wanted him to remember her on his own. If he does that then that means he really wants to remember her. That's what Mitsuki thinks anyway. "I told you that it was your choice to remember or not."

"What does that mean?" Sasuke was frustrated at her.

Mitsuki looked at the note as the bell rang. "It means, Mr. Uchiha" Mitsuki put her stuff away. "If you don't remember me then that means you don't **want** to remember me!" Mitsuki walked pass him, bumping his shoulder. She was frustrated with answering the question over and over.

Sakura glared at Mitsuki as she left. "You okay?" Sakura touched his shoulder.

"I'm fine." He said and walked out.

-.-

Naruto was talking and talking about how he remembers Mitsuki. Mitsuki stopped a little a ways from the table. They didn't notice her. Mitsuki didn't feel like dealing with questions. She sighed and decided to eat alone today. She walked to the roof and ate there. It seemed quiet and lonely. She enjoyed it a little. She could see the table from the roof. She smiled at Naruto and Sasuke how they played. She then watched Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto leave to a stage. She just noticed a stage was set up in the quad. It had speakers and a microphone. Their equipment was waiting for them.

"This is a make up from what happened last time." Sasuke said into the mic. Mitsuki smiled. "I hope you all like it."

Their fan girls gathered around and screamed. Hinata and Sakura smiled. They counted off.

Mitsuki could hear the music perfectly, not too loud, and not too quiet. She felt the wind on her again. She smiled at the perfection of the words as the wind made her fly. She had her arms out, feeling herself being lifted.

Mitsuki smiled and came back to reality. She broke her trance as she heard someone sing behind her. She turned and saw no one. They were singing a different song. Mitsuki listened closely.

"If you go I want to go with you"

The voice drowned out Sasuke's.

"And if you die, I want to die with you. Take your hand and walk away."

Mitsuki moved closer.

"It's the day I'm glad I survived."

Mitsuki turned the corner of the entrance, but no one was there. The cheering grew louder as the singing stopped. Mitsuki couldn't figure out who it was. Mitsuki walked back and looked over the edge. Sasuke finished and got off stage. Mitsuki shook her head, thinking she was dreaming. She grabbed the rest of her lunch and left.

-.-

Mitsuki couldn't get that voice out of her head. She thought about it all day. She was at the training grounds trying to feel everything around her with only vibrations.

"Focus, Mitsuki!"

"I know, I know!" Mitsuki closed her eyes tighter.

"Again!"

Mitsuki yelled of frustration. She then, without thinking, bended the rocks at him.

He dodged and looked at her.

"Sorry! It was an accident, swear!" Mitsuki said with a panicked face. She looked at Brock, hoping he believed her. Brock just glared at her and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Mitsuki fell on her butt and sighed. "Man." She lay on her back, staring at the sky.

"Relaxing?"

Mitsuki turned her head and saw Shikamaru walk forward. "Hey."

"Hey." He sat next to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see what the yelling was about, but then I saw you. Was that you yelling?"

"Yea, but I'm done with training now." Mitsuki sat up.

"You want to eat then?"

"Sure."

-.-

They ate at a small walk in restaurant. They ordered and started to eat.

"So why were you yelling?"

"I couldn't focus and my teacher got mad at me. I attacked him."

"But you missed, right?"

"Yup. It wasn't intentional." Mitsuki finished her food.

"How come you couldn't focus?" Shikamaru finished.

"I… I could have sworn… I heard someone singing on the roof. During lunch."

"You mean Sasuke?"

"No someone else."

"Was there someone else singing?"

"I'm quite sure. I remember the song even though I've never heard of. It had depressing lyrics. They were nice though."

"Did you find out who it was?"

"No. No one was on the roof with me. I could've been hearing things, but…"

"Mysterious." He stood up.

"Very." Mitsuki paid for her meal. They walked out. "I heard Sasuke sing though." She felt Sasuke and Sakura coming forward. "It was hilarious." She laughed.

Sasuke glared at her.

"Oh ha ha, Mitsuki." Sakura said.

Mitsuki smiled. "What's up?"

"I should ask you that Shikamaru."

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru, Mitsuki and Sasuke looked at Sakura.

Sakura led shikamaru a little a ways from Sasuke and Mitsuki as Mitsuki teased Sasuke. She whispered. "You're getting pretty close to Mitsuki."

"We're just friends, Sakura."

"Uh-huh. Don't forget who you're promised to." Sakura looked him in the eye.

Shikamaru suddenly became angry. "I'm not promised to anyone. I'm not with her anymore, Sakura. I made this clear to her and you. You of all people should understand why. Stop trying to get us back together." Shikamaru grabbed Mitsuki's hand. "Let's go." He pulled Mitsuki with him.

"Later guys." Mitsuki waved and walked with Shikamaru.

Sakura glared at them as they left.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked away.

"You didn't." He looked at Sakura. "Sakura, how many times do I have to tell you?" Sasuke sighed. "It's none of your business."

"It is if it has to do with my friend."

"She used to be your rival." Sasuke mumbled, walking ahead.

-.-

"Shikamaru, are you okay?" Mitsuki said feeling his hand with hers.

"Huh?" He noticed he was still holding her hand. "Sorry." He let go.

"It's okay." Mitsuki looked away. "Uh." She cleared her throat. "So you okay?"

"Yea…" He stared at the ground. "It's just" He made a fist. "I hate it when people bring up old stuff."

"…" Mitsuki waited for him to finish.

"It's not any of their business. Why should they care?"

"Sometimes it's hard to stay out of it when someone they really care about is involved. Sometimes, they can't help but get involved because they think it'll help the one they care about." Mitsuki looked at Shikamaru. "If they care about that person enough, they'll do what ever they can to help them, no matter what anyone says or does."

Shikamaru stared at her.

Mitsuki blushed. "N-Not that I would know."

He smiled. "Yea. You're right."

"Sorry. I totally said something random."

Shikamaru grabbed her hand. "No, you said something right."

She blushed.

"Thanks, Mitsuki." He kissed her on the cheek.

Mitsuki turned red and stared at the ground. "Uh… S-Sure."

He looked at her face and snickered.

"What?"

"Nothing." He laughed.

-.-

Hinata was in her room, fast asleep. She kept moving around though. She got scolded again, by her father, saying that she was late. Her father doesn't like Naruto much, and he doesn't approve of her going out with him. Neji knows, but Hinata made him swear to keep it a secret from her father. Neji usually snitches on Hinata, but he couldn't deny her crying face. Hinata moved back and forth. She was having a weird dream about Sasuke.

"_Uchiha-san?" I stuttered. Sasuke was waiting._

"… _Where's Mitsuki?"_

"_She said she would meet us here." I fidgeted. His presence is always nerve-racking. I'm not even allowed to be near him, but I think I'll be okay._

"_You don't have to be nervous around me, it's not like I'm going to attack you."_

"_R-Right. Sorry." I still couldn't help but fidget. He was always intimidating. He was sitting on the post while I was just standing. "Um, about lunch…"_

_He looked at me._

_I immediately averted his gaze. "I-I know why my f-father doesn't want me around you."_

_He just kept looking._

_I felt like a mouse about to be attacked by a hawk. I could feel the pressure of his stare. I can't help but avoid his eyes. "S-sorry Uchiha-san, but c-can you not look at me, so intently?" I think I just offended him. I don't mean to, but… I look to see if he stopped, but instead, I step back because he was right in front of me! "I-I didn't mean to sound rude, but…" I started to see my father in my head. "It's just that your gaze is so cold, it reminds me of my father." I could still feel his gaze on me. "U-Uchiha-san?" I tried to look back him. It's only Sasuke, not my father, just Sasuke. It was no use. I can't escape my father's sight. I tried to block out the harsh words. "S-stop." I whisper. "Stop Sasuke!" I pushed him back. "I told you that I don't like it!" I covered my face. "It's disappointing." The words came out. "I'm sorry I can't meet your expectations." I could see my father sitting there. "I'm sorry I'm not good enough." I kept picturing my father's cold stare and disapproving eyes. I could feel the tears coming._

"_I'm not him."_

_I look up, letting a tear escape._

"_I'm not your father. I'm not disappointed. I don't have expectations for you to meet. I think you are fine the way you are."_

_His voice and words took me by surprise. Is he trying to make me feel better? I smile at his effort and stood up. I wiped away my tear. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun."_

_He turned away, and I think he blushed. "What ever."_

_I smiled at his response. I started to laugh. Sasuke looked at me as I was laughing. I held my stomach and started to calm down. I wiped my tears away. "You're really kind, Sasuke-kun. I feel much better now." I skipped to the stream and splashed my face with water._

_Mitsuki emerged from the trees. "Sorry I was late. I had to take care of something."_

"_Mitsuki-chan!" I ran up to her. "I brought a lunch again. This time" I looked at Sasuke. "I made sure not to make it too sweet. I made it a little spicy."_

"_Awesome. Let's get started." A shadow clone emerged. "Then after training, let's eat." Brock started the training._

_I looked at Sasuke and smiled. Thank you Sasuke._

Hinata awoke. She looked around and fell back in her bed. "Sasuke…" She whispered before falling back asleep.


	7. His Dirty Little Secret

**I do not own any lyrics/songs being repeated in this chapter. Please enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

They had to work on a new project in first period. Iruka Sensei chose partners this time. Hinata wasn't paying attention. She kept thinking about her dream. She could remember most of it. She blushed whenever she thought about Sasuke.

"Hinata!" Iruka Sensei snapped.

"Y-Yes!" Hinata woke up.

"You're with Sasuke." Iruka Sensei said.

Hinata looked around and noticed her cousin was already with his partner. Sasuke came and sat next to her. Hinata stared at him. She thought of her dream and blushed.

"What?" Sasuke said. He turned to look at her, but Hinata looked away. He found this suspicious.

"Uh…" Hinata looked at the paper before her. "I'm sorry, but could you explain the p-project to me. I-I wasn't paying attention."

Sasuke found this odd. Hinata always paid attention. "Were you distracted?"

Hinata glanced at him and nodded.

"Okay." Sasuke thought she was acting weird.

"Class. I want an outline by the end of the period." Iruka Sensei announced.

"So, looks like we're partners."

"I guess so." Mitsuki smiled.

Shikamaru smiled.

Mitsuki looked down. She could feel glares on her again. She wasn't even sitting next to Sasuke this time. "Shikamaru, do you have uh, fans? Or people who like you?"

"What?" Shikamaru looked around and sighed as he noticed who was glaring at her. "Sorry. It's…" He sighed again. "Just try to ignore it."

"Okay." Mitsuki felt the pressure.

"Keep it down!" Iruka Sensei warned.

"I'm so jealous. Neji."

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Seriously. I want my hair to be as long as yours again. My hair isn't growing fast enough."

"Maybe you should stop cutting it then, Ino."

"Well, I can't help it, I keep getting split ends." Ino touched Neji's hair. "Hey, what kind of shampoo do you use?"

Neji was getting irritated.

"No, I mean conditioner." Neji stood up as Ino laughed. "No, no, okay I'm sorry. I'm serious now."

Neji looked at her and sat down.

"So seriously, your shampoo?"

Neji groaned.

Iruka Sensei glanced at everyone, making sure they were working.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Kiba asked.

Sakura was irritated that she didn't get Sasuke as her partner. "I'm fine."

"Oh, you're mad because you didn't get Sasuke as your partner. Geez, you guys are together what more do you want?"

"I want to be near him."

"It's not like he left the room. Why don't you just put a leash on him?"

Sakura's anger ignited. She grabbed Kiba by the collar. "Why don't I put a leash on you, huh dog boy?"

Lee tried to keep her off of Kiba. "Calm down, Sakura."

Ten-Ten and Naruto laughed.

They worked on their project quietly, well tried to anyway. Sakura and Kiba kept fighting while Mitsuki and Shikamaru were getting along just fine. Neji was annoyed at Ino's pointless talking. Hinata was feeling more and more uncomfortable about Sasuke. She didn't know what to do with the dream. She wanted to confirm it. But she didn't want to seem weird, even though Sasuke was already thinking she was acting weird. Hinata wanted to ask so badly because she thought that maybe it was a memory from when she first met Mitsuki.

"U-Uh… S-Sasuke?" Hinata gulped.

Sasuke looked at her. "What?"

Hinata flinched at the seriousness of his voice. She avoided his gaze. It scared her again. She was feeling everything she felt from her dream or memory, what ever it was. "U-Um…"

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Sasuke looked at her, not trying to scare her.

"Y-Yes." Hinata was trembling now.

"Hinata you're trembling. Your face is really red too." He was about to touch her forehead, but then Hinata panicked and moved away. She stumbled back on her chair, and fell on the floor. Some students laughed.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji walked over to her. "Are you okay?"

Hinata felt really embarrassed and just wanted to leave.

"Do you need to go to the nurse's office, Hinata?" Iruka Sensei asked.

Hinata jumped at the chance to leave. "Yes!" She stood up and ran out.

"Uh… she needs a pass." Iruka Sensei said.

"I'll give it to her." Neji said glaring at Sasuke.

"I didn't do anything." Sasuke said.

"Here. Make sure she's alright." Iruka Sensei sighed.

Mitsuki watched Neji leave. Mitsuki was curious about what happened.

Sasuke sighed again. "I don't know what's wrong with her."

-.-

"Hinata-sama!" Neji ran to her. Hinata was sitting in the stairwell, crying. "Are you alright? Sasuke did something to you, didn't he?"

"No!" Hinata sniffed. "No… I'm just getting emotional again." Hinata wiped her tears as Neji sat next to her. "I was just embarrassed."

"How'd you fall?"

"I was surprised and just jumped back on reflex. Not very good though." Hinata sighed. "Sorry Neji-nii-san. I'm causing trouble for you again."

"It's okay. It's my job to take care of you." Neji sighed as she hugged him. Neji use to blush at this gesture, but he was use to it now. He just waited until she was done like he usually does.

-.-

Hinata and Neji were the last to arrive to the table.

"You alright, Hinata?" Mitsuki asked as Hinata sat next to her.

"Yes." Hinata smiled at Neji. "Oh hi Ino."

"Hey." Ino smiled.

"So what did you do to Hinata?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke said sternly, he was sick and tired of being asked that.

"He's right." Hinata didn't look at Sasuke. "I just overreacted." Hinata weakly laughed.

You can tell people weren't buying it.

"So, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at Hinata.

Hniata tried to hold his gaze. "Uh, wanna walk to class together?"

Some people started other conversations, so not to put Hinata on the spot.

"Sure."

Sakura tried to keep her anger down. It was only Hinata after all.

Everyone scattered as the bell rang. Neji went ahead, not too far, but enough to be out of ear shot. Sasuke waited for Hinata to throw her food away. Hinata did so and ran to him. They walked to an empty area. Neji waited nearby, but again, out of ear shot.

"Um…" Hinata didn't know how to say it.

"Hinata, if you have something to say, just say it." Sasuke sighed.

"R-right." Hinata swallowed. "I uh… I-I had a dream about you."

Sasuke was a little surprised at this, but then was intrigued.

"Well, um… It seemed more like a memory. Because… Mitsuki-chan was there too. I think it was before she left." Hinata was fidgeting and staring at the ground.

"So?"

"So I was wondering if you remember…" Hinata was turning red. "You remember… c-comforting me… a-at the training grounds…" Hinata was really red now.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at her embarrassment. "No. I don't."

"O-Oh…" Hinata still didn't look at him.

"You were embarrassed because you dreamt about me?"

"Y-Yes… I believe it was the f-first time I called you… Sasuke-kun." Hinata didn't dare look up.

Sasuke blushed a little at this. He then bended down so he was looking at her face. "Hinata?"

Hinata peeked up, but then jumped back because his face was so close to hers. "Y-Yes?"

"You don't have to be embarrassed." Sasuke smiled. He was enjoying this. He was actually enjoying this. He liked teasing Hinata. He moved closer to her. "We're friends, right?"

Hinata swallowed. She couldn't speak. His face was so close to hers. She just nodded.

"Good." He moved his mouth close to her ear. "We'll keep this a secret, okay?"

His voice tickled her ear. Hinata couldn't be any more redder.

"You don't want to make Sakura or Naruto worried, do you?" He was totally manipulating her.

Hinata shook her head. She just now, thought about Naruto. She was now considering his feelings. _Oh no. I should've told him first. Would if he thinks of the wrong thing? _She thought.

"So it's our little secret, right?" He looked at her in the eyes.

Hinata averted his stare, but then he made her look at her.

"Right?"

Hinata found her voice. "Y-yes." She whispered.

"Good." He said then walked away.

Hinata was just standing there until Sasuke disappeared around the corner. She slumped to her knees. Her face as red as a cherry. She felt hot. She took deep breaths.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji came forward. He noticed that she was pink. Her redness faded by now. "Are you okay?"

Hinata didn't look up, she just nodded.

"Come on, we're going to be late."

"R-Right."

-.-

It was after school in the auditorium. LunaMismawas practicing. Hinata, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Mitsuki were there to see. Well all their fan girls were there too, but they were standing outside, peeking through the windows. It was suppose to be private, but oh well.

Hinata was a little flushed from lunch, but she tried to get over it. She didn't look at Sasuke, only at Naruto and Kiba.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Mitsuki asked.

"Yes." Hinata smiled.

"Hey." Shikamaru whispered in Mitsuki's ear. "Wanna do something tomorrow?"

Mitsuki look at Shikamaru. "Are you asking me out on a date, Shikamaru?" She smiled.

Shikamaru smiled. "No. I'm asking you to an outing, we eat together, go for a walk, and if we happen to kiss afterward" He smiled.

Mitsuki blushed, but smiled. "I would love to."

He smiled back at her.

Everyone else didn't hear this because the band was playing so loud.

"Okay." Sasuke said, taking breaths. "One more." He said. Hinata glanced at Sasuke and Sasuke caught her eye. He smiled at her. Hinata turned her head. No one else seemed to see this.

The music began, starting with the guitar. Hinata didn't recognize the song until the lyrics stared. She blushed again. Knowing, Sasuke was doing it on purpose.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret"

Hinata turned red again.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at her. He just thought it was funny.

"Are you okay, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked.

"Y-Yes. Uh…" She heard those words again.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret."

"Let's go." She stood up and waved bye to everyone. She practically ran out. Neji chased her.

The song ended and Sasuke walked off stage. "Sakura, I'm going to use the bathroom. Then we'll leave. Good practice guys." He ran off. When he was in the bathroom he chuckled to himself. He laughed picturing Hinata's face.

"Can I walk you home?" Shikamaru asked.

"Su-" Mitsuki was interrupted.

"Mitsuki!" Sakura put her arm around Mitsuki's shoulders. "Why don't you come with us?"

"Huh?" Mitsuki looked at Sakura.

"Yea. We should hang out. You, me, Ino, Hinata and Ten-Ten. Let's have a girl's night out. What do you say?"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. Naruto and Kiba thought it was suspicious too.

"Um… Okay." Mitsuki weakly smiled.

"Great." Sakura looked at Naruto. "Tell Sasuke for me." She grabbed Ino's hand. "Let's go." She pulled Ino and Mitsuki out.

"Odd." Shikamaru said.

"Very." Kiba agreed.

-.-

"Hinata-sama?" Neji asked as they stopped running a little ways from the school. They were at a park with a fountain. She sat at the rim of the fountain. "What's going on?"

Hinata took deep breaths. _He did that on purpose. He was teasing me. _Hinata thought. "Nothing. I'm fine. I just really want to go home." Hinata started walking again.

Neji grabbed her arm. "Hinata-sama, I can tell when you're lying."

Hinata looked at Neji. "It's nothing." Hinata snatched her arm away. They were both a little surprised she was able to keep lying.

Neji sighed. "Fine. You don't have to tell me, but please… be careful." He said.

Hinata smiled. Her cousin, worrying about her made her feel better. "Yes."

"Hinata!"

Hinata and Neji turned and saw Sakura running toward her.

"Let's go. We're going shopping." Sakura looked at Neji. "Tell her father." She dragged Hinata away.

Neji just left it alone, figuring that a little fun would help her.

-.-

They went shopping in Downtown Konoha. They went to all the stores, saw a couple of movies, and ate at different places. Mitsuki got to know everyone better. She was happy. She was exhausted when she got home though. She did a little of her homework, but ended up falling asleep.

The next day was fun. Although Mitsuki fell asleep in most of her periods, she was excited because she was going on her first date after the rally. The rally was after her last period this time, so everyone can just go home after. Hinata however, was having a terrible day. All day, Sasuke kept teasing her and reminding her that she was his "dirty little secret". Hinata tried to make it through the day, but she couldn't concentrate at all. She blamed the dream for the rest of the day. She was relieved when it was the rally. She just had to make it through that and then she was free.

Luna Mismatook the stage as everyone cheered.

"We love you!" The fangirls screamed.

"One two three four."

"Hey"

"Must everything you do, make me want to smile"

"When you kiss my lips, all of a sudden I forget, that I was upset"

"You know exactly how to touch, so that I don't want to force to fight no more"

Mitsuki smiled at his singing. She got use to it now. It still made her giggle a little, but it was mostly gone now. Mitsuki was enjoying it while Hinata tried not to listen. Their music had the power to make almost anyone love it. She looked at each band member. She couldn't help but follow each song.

"_Too late to apologize"_

"_Take a shot for you"_

"_I loved you with the fire red, but now it's turning blue"_

"_Too late to apologize"_

Ino looked away at the song. She had guilt hanging on her shoulders. She was relieved when they moved on to the next song.

Sasuke was sweating a little. "Okay, this is the last one. _Too all those pretty girls, this one's for you__" _He began to sing.

"_Something about you baby, drives me crazy, something about this pretty girl, blows my mind, something about you baby, drives me crazy, something about this pretty girl blows my mind"_

"_Just want to know you a little bit better"_

"_Something about you, don't what it is"_

"_Now I'm down on my knees, got you saying I do, so I had to write a song dedicated to you"_

All the fan girls screamed, but one stayed quiet and blushed. Sasuke pulled her up by the hand and kissed her full on lips. Everyone gasped as they saw this.

Mitsuki stood up as she saw this. "No. Way."


	8. Another Way of Crying

"Oh no." Shikamaru said.

Everything happened fast.

Neji and Naruto stopped what they were doing and ran for his throat. Kiba and Lee stopped what they did and ran to stop Neji and Naruto.

Ten-Ten and Ino tried to keep Sakura down.

Everyone was in an uproar.

Kiba held Naruto back and Lee held Neji back.

Sasuke let go of Hinata.

Hinata was too shocked to say anything. She was about to bash her head on the tile floor when she fainted off stage, but luckily Mitsuki caught her.

"Hinata, wake up."

Sasuke smirked.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura of course was cursing as well at Hinata.

"Stop!" Shikamaru said as he made everyone (except Mitsuki and Hinata) freeze.

Everyone didn't move. Tsunadae came out and told everyone to leave the auditorium. She turned to Shikamaru, "I assume you'll handle this."

"Yes, Tsunadae-sama." Shikamaru said.

"Good, I expect a report when you're done." She left.

They waited until they heard the double doors close behind her. "Shikamaru, let me go, now." Naruto threatened.

"No, Naruto. I know you and Neji and Sakura have rage issues." Shikamaru sighed. "Will she be alright?"

"Yea." Mitsuki waved Hinata. "She's just a little shocked. Well we all are." They all looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Shikamaru sighed again. "Dammit, why did you have to do that?"

"I was in the moment." He smirked.

"Bastard!" Naruto sneered.

"Calm down." Kiba said.

Shikamaru let Kiba, Lee, Ten-Ten and Ino go. "Okay, here's what going to happen. Mitsuki, take Hinata to the nurse's office. Ino, you think you can make Sakura leave?"

Ino sighed. "Yes. I have enough chakra. But just in case, Ten-Ten?"

"Okay." Ten-Ten was prepared to knock Sakura out just in case. Ino made hand signs and took control of Sakura's body.

Ino sighed. "Okay, I'm ready."

Shikamaru let Sakura go.

Ino struggled at first, but then got her walking.

"Neji, Naruto. I won't let you guys go until you agree to not kill anyone." Shikamaru said.

"…" They both didn't say anything.

"Can I go?" Sasuke asked, feeling innocent.

"No!" Neji and Naruto yelled.

"Look, you guys are going to **talk **this out like gentlemen. While you're at school, you'll just **talk**. What you do outside of school has nothing to do with me. But it is my job to make sure everyone is safe. Got it?"

Neji and Naruto looked at each other. "Fine."

Shikamaru looked at Kiba and Lee. "Alright." Shikamaru let everyone go.

-.-

Hinata woke up slowly in the nurse's office. She was smiling. She felt really happy. She looked around and saw Mitsuki staring at her.

"Good, you're awake."

"Mitsuki…" She sat up and smiled at her.

"What?" Mitsuki looked at her goofy smile. "Don't tell me you enjoyed that kiss?"

"No!" Hinata said. She then remembered Sasuke kissing her and turned red again.

"Then why were you smiling like that?"

Hinata hugged Mitsuki tight.

"Hinata, I can't breathe." She gasped as Hinata let her go. "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine, you know why?"

Mitsuki just looked at her then gasped as Hinata grabbed Mitsuki's hands and put her forehead to Mitsuki's.

Hinata looked into Mitsuki's eyes and smiled. "Because you prayed for my safety and happiness."

Mitsuki hugged her again. "You remembered!"

"Of course. I can't believe I forgot my best friend. I'm sorry it took me so long, Mitsuki."

"It's fine." Mitsuki smiled, happy to have her best friend back. "But wait. Why did you remember now?"

Hinata blushed.

"Are you saying that Sasuke's kiss made you remember me?"

Hinata looked away.

"That…" Mitsuki shook her head.

"I don't know why! I just know that after he… kissed me, I fainted and everything came rushing back to me."

"I can't believe the kiss brought back your memories." Mitsuki sighed. "Oh well, I'm just happy you remember me."

"Me too. Now, I have to find Naruto."

"Oh, well I would love to go with you but..."

"You have other plans?"

"… I kinda have a date with Shikamaru." Mitsuki blushed.

"Well, go then. Don't want to be late."

Mitsuki hugged her. "Tell me what happens, okay? I'll come by tonight." Mitsuki waved then left.

-.-

"Do you understand now?"

She nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but you didn't give me a choice."

"…" Sakura looked at him with tears streaming down her face. "Do you still love me?"

"…" Sasuke looked away then shook his head.

"I see." She turned to leave. "Good bye." She ran away.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked behind him. Ino and Ten-Ten came running.

"We're sorry. She knocked us out. Did she hurt you?" Ten-Ten rubbed her head.

"No."

"So it's really over?" Ino asked.

"Yea." He looked at the direction Sakura ran. "It's over."

-.-

"Where is he? That bastard." Naruto was grumbling. He walked around looking for Sasuke. "How dare he do that?" He stopped in the hall and punched the locker to the right of him. He started to think of that kiss. Naruto was clearly angry, but he wasn't sure why. You see, he was thinking of breaking up with Hinata. But when he saw that kiss, he was angry and slightly happy. He wasn't sure if he was angry because he was jealous or because Sasuke hurt "Sakura?"

Sakura looked up and wiped her tears. She weakly smiled. "Oh, hey Naruto."

"Are you okay?"

Sakura just laughed a little. "Well he dumped me."

"Why?"

"It was my fault. I became too possessive." Sakura looked away. "I'm a coward, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto touched her shoulder.

Sakura tried to hold back the tears. "I was too scared of losing him, so I kept close to him. I made sure no one could have me." She looked at Naruto in the eye. Her emerald eyes shining behind her tears. "I ended up smothering him. I ended up… losing him in the end." She dropped her head and hid her eyes in her fists.

"Sakura?" Naruto said, but she didn't look up. It pained him to see her cry over Sasuke… again. "Sakura, listen to me."

Sakura still didn't look up.

"Sakura, please stop crying. I know it's hard to lose someone you love. I know it's hard to see someone you love so close, yet you can't be with them."

Sakura finally looked up, shaking the tears off at the sudden movement. "How would you know Naruto? How would you know how it feels to have your heart ripped out or taken from you?" She gripped her shirt with one hand. "How would you know-"

Naruto kissed her.

Sakura's eyes widened.

He backed off. "Because I love you."

Sakura looked at him. "B-but Hinata"

"Doesn't matter anymore. Sakura I've loved you for so long, but you would always choose Sasuke first. The way he would just smile at you made you smile so bright. So I decided to stop trying and let you be happy."

"I knew you loved me, but I thought you moved on when you went out with Hinata."

"I didn't. I still loved you. It was painful, but Hinata lessened that pain. I thought I could just move on and fall in love with Hinata. But Hinata didn't make my love for you disappear. I still loved you and then I saw you crying back when Sasuke… well you know and it made my love for you become heavier. Then time passed and it became stronger now. When you're crying" He wiped a tear away. "I just want to hold you until you stop. Let me be your shoulder, Sakura." He leaned closer. "Let me be your new love." His lips moved closer. "Let me…" His words disappeared into a whisper.

Sakura kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up, letting her feet in air. They gasped and Sakura looked down at him and smiled. He set her down slowly and took her hand.

-.-

Sasuke went home. He was just sitting in his room, until it got dark, then he went to the roof and stared at the moon. He then looked down at a shining pebble in his hand. He closed his hand and sighed.

-.-

Shikamaru and Mitsuki had their date. They ate and went for a stroll. At the end, Shikamaru walked her to her door.

"Guess this means, we're a couple." Mitsuki smiled.

"Guess it does." Shikamaru was about to lean in.

"Ah-hem."

Mitsuki blushed as she felt her father's presence. She cleared her throat as Shikamaru stood up straight. "Shikamaru, this is my father." Shikamaru shook his hand, even though he already knew him. "Dad, this is Shikamaru," She smiled. "My boyfriend."

"Uh-Huh." Kakashi looked at Shikamaru.

"Well, uh, good night." She kissed Shikamaru on the cheek. "I had a nice time."

"Me too." Shikamaru smiled.

Mitsuki waved then walked pass her dad and went inside.

Kakashi stepped outside and closed the door.

"Sir?" Shikamaru said, feeling some pressure.

"You're dating my daughter now?"

"Yes."

"Hmm." He eyed him suspiciously, then rubbed his head. "Just don't make her cry."

"Yes sir." He watched Kakashi walked inside and sighed. He turned around and was about to leave, but then heard the door open. He turned right into a kiss.

"See you soon." Mitsuki blushed and ran back inside.

Shikamaru just walked home, feeling extremely happy.

-.-

After the date, Mitsuki told her dad that she would spend the night at Hinata's. Kakashi hesitated at first, but then Mitsuki assured him that she was under control. Kakashi just sighed and gave her the go-ahead. Mitsuki was happy to be back at the Hyuuga residence. When she got there, she heard Hinata's cry. She ran in, not bothering to take off her shoes. She ran to where she heard Hinata, only to find her roll on the ground to a stop.

"Hinata!" Mitsuki dropped her stuff and ran to her. "Are you okay?"

Hinata saw her friend. "Oh, hey, Mitsuki. Yea I'm fine. I'm just training."

Hinata smiled at Neji.

Neji eyed Mitsuki. "Are you sure it's okay for you to spend the night?"

"Oh yea." Hinata just remembered. "Uh Mitsuki, is it okay if you some back another night?"

"Huh? Why?" Mitsuki looked at her injured friend.

"Well, I just feel like training. And I'll probably be training all night, so…"

"Oh, okay then. I'll just call you tomorrow." She smiled and looked at Neji before she left.

Hinata dusted herself off. "Again."

Neji looked at her and sighed. He came at her again. Not holding back at his highness's command. He knocked her to the ground again. He was surprised at how hard she was training. They have been training since 4, and it was 8 already. Hinata coughed a little. She wasn't the only one who noticed that some of her spit was pink.

"Hinata-sama, perhaps we should stop."

"No. I want to continue." Hinata stood up. "If you're tired then" she snapped her fingers, which is odd because she doesn't do this to call servants, she usually just asks. "Send some people for me to train with."

"Yes, Hinata-sama." The servant went immediately.

Hinata walked to the walkway and sat on the floor boards. Her feet dangled a little over the edge. She sipped her tea. Neji sat next to her.

"Are you sure you're okay, Hinata-sama?"

"Of course, Nii-san." She smiled.

"You seemed… strange since we left school. Did anything happen? I mean besides…" Neji made a fist. "The kiss."

"Don't' worry, Nii-san, I'm fine." Hinata stared off in the distance. "Nothing happened." She saw her father walk by and Neji and Hinata bowed.

Her father stopped and looked at them. "Hinata, you're still training?"

"Yes Father."

Her father and Neji noticed that she wasn't trembling or nervous in his presence. This was odd as well.

"Very well." Her father left with two servants following him.

Then some servants came forward in training outfits. Hinata smiled and got into position. They each lined up to attack their heiress. The heiress took on each one. Some putting up a fight, but then Hinata showed no mercy. Neji just watched. He noticed her style was harsh and aggressive.

"Your highness, you have a phone call." A servant called.

Hinata knocked a servant to the ground then ran inside. Neji couldn't really hear her. He stood up and glanced around the corner. Hinata was standing by the phone. She looked like she was trembling, as if trying to hold back tears. Then she hung up the phone. Hinata took a deep breath before walking back out and smiling at her cousin.

"Is everything alright?"

"Naruto broke up with me."

"Why?" Neji was more surprised than angry.

"He said he couldn't handle the relationship anymore. He said I cried too much. He's probably right. And you know what else?" She smiled. "He still loves Sakura. Even when he was with me, he still loved her. Can you believe that? He was just with me to try and move on. He probably didn't even like me that way." Hinata just smiled. "Oh well." She stepped off the hardwood walk way and onto the dirt ground. She walked in the middle and got into position.

Neji just wanted to kill that idiot.

Hinata noticed his mood and smiled at him again. "Don't worry, Nii-san. I'm fine. No need to get angry." She nodded at a servant and he attacked her.

Neji's anger subsided as he and the rest of the servants watched her show no mercy, but fierceness and anger toward the servant. She tore him apart.

Neji ran at her as the servant cried of pain. Hinata didn't stop though. She kept fighting. Neji grabbed her. "Hinata-sama, stop!" The servant couldn't move. "Help him!" Neji commanded. Some servants ran to his aid and carried him to the medical room. Yes, the Hyuuga residence has their own mini hospital. Hinata struggled. "Hinata-sama, calm down!"

Hinata broke free and kicked Neji away. She panted and looked at Neji. She then looked around and got into position. "Again." No servant dared to approach. Hinata looked at any one of them. Her eyes were cold and merciless. "Come!"

Neji held up his hand. "Hinata-sama" He stood up.

Hinata looked at him that made Neji stop speaking. "Nii-san" She said with a cold voice. "If you dare to interrupt me again…" Her unnatural smile and the anger in her eyes finished the sentence. "I want to train." Her eyes looked at him with authority and command. "Let me train." She got back into position. "Again!" No servant came forward. Hinata became angry. "I said again!"

A trembling servant was about to step forward, but Neji raised a hand. _No one will be able to satisfy her. She'll fight them all without stopping. Until they couldn't move. _"Don't. I'll train with her." He walked to her.

Hinata smiled as she got in her stance. "Come."

Neji fought her. _She isn't angry. She's sad. She may look angry, but really she's sad, depressed._ Neji dodged her kick and knocked her to the ground. He stared at her panting on the floor. He looked at her as she got into her stance again. She kept coming, over and over again. Each time Neji knocked her to the floor. Her father came out. Hinata noticed, but didn't break her concentration. Neji's concentration however, was broken as he glanced at her father. Hinata landed a kick to his side, making Neji fall to the floor. Hinata smiled and was about to continue until her father told her to stop. Hinata backed off. Neji stood up slowly before coughing up some blood. He looked at his heiress, who would have quickly apologized for making him bleed, but this heiress just stared at him with superiority. Some servants were about to come to his aid, but Neji raised his hand and got into his stance. Hinata smiled and got into hers. They began to fight again. Her father just watched them as they made each other bleed and become bruised. Neji fought without holding back, as if he was in the chuunin exams again. He stared at his heiress and noticed that her eyes had a look of desperation. _She's not angry. _Neji thought. _She's just sad. This- _Neji knocked her to the floor and stared at her as they both panted._ This is just another way of crying._


	9. Help Her Forget

**I do not own any lyrics/songs repeated in this chapter. Please enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

It's been a couple of weeks and things have been weird. Hinata and Neji have been busy. Since the break up with Naruto, Hinata has been training none stop. It shows in P.E. Sakura has been coping well, by kissing Naruto and doing others things with him every time she thought of Sasuke. Naruto's been having no problem with it, but only because he hasn't caught on yet. Sakura and Hinata are okay. They're still friends, kinda. You could still feel the awkwardness. Shikamaru and Mitsuki have been enjoying themselves though. They couldn't be happier.

"Don't forget your project's due tomorrow." Iruka sensei announced.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Hinata apologized. "I haven't been helping with the project at all."

"Well, you helped a little."

"I know, but you've been doing most of the work, which is unusual, but I'm sorry."

"Its okay, Hinata. You have to train right?"

"Well I don't **have** to, just…"

"Just enough to keep your mind off of Naruto."

Hinata looked at him, surprised. "No. That's not why I've been training."

Sasuke just looked at her.

"I've been training because… Because I've just been in the mood."

"And when did this _mood_ start?"

"The day you kissed me. After I saw…" Hinata trailed off as she started to look away.

"After you saw what?"

"…" Hinata stayed quiet. She glanced behind her and saw Naruto and Sakura laughing. She looked forward and had the sudden urge to leave. She raised her hand. "Sensei, may I use the bathroom, please?"

Iruka Sensei gestured to the pass.

Hinata snatched the pass and ran out.

Some people noticed this.

"Is she okay?" Ino asked.

Neji just continued writing.

Mitsuki and Shikamaru noticed this too. Mitsuki tapped her pencil against the desk.

"I'm sure she's fine, Mitsuki." Shikamaru said.

"I know… I'm just a little worried."

Kiba saw his teammate rush out. He sighed before mumbling something and just continued his work. Ten-Ten and Lee were worried about the heiress as well. Naruto and Sakura didn't say anything, just tried to focus on their work.

It's been 10 minutes since the heiress left and she finally returned. She hung the pass back up and sat next to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at her. "What took you so long?"

Hinata hid her hand in her pocket. "That's none of your concern, Sasuke." She continued writing.

-.-

The table seemed normal. The atmosphere was a little tenser than usual, but not too much. Everyone ate together, and Luna Misma even gave a mini concert.

Everyone watched. Sakura found it a little painful but just stared at Naruto.

Shikamaru hugged Mitsuki from behind and whispered in her ear.

"Alright, this is our last song, then we gotta get to class." Sasuke said into the mic. They heard the guitar count off then Sasuke began.

"_Every time we lie awake. After every hit we take."_

"_Every feeling that I get, but I haven't missed you yet."_

Everyone listened to the words carefully.

"_Only when I stop to think about it… I hate everything about you. Why do I love you? I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?"_

Some people felt awkward, but others swayed to the rock that hypnotized them.

"_Only when I stop to think about you, I know, only when you stop to think about me, do you know?"_

Hinata snuck away into the orchard that was close by. She went to the same spot as when she "went to the bathroom" in first period and could still hear the band play. She could hear each word clearly.

"_I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?"_

She attacked a well-rooted tree that was one of the few thickest trees in the orchard.

"_You hate everything about me, why do you love me?"_

She hit it, more and more.

"_Every feeling that I get, but I haven't missed you yet."_

Each time it became stronger and harder.

"_Only when I stop to think about it…"_

She kept going until her palms became red.

"_I hate"_

The bark was coming off.

"_You hate"_

She started to leave a dent into the trunk.

"_I hate"_

Her hands were starting to sting with each hit.

"_You love me"_

She felt the skin on her palms breaking.

"_I"_

Her hands were beginning to bleed.

"_Hate"_

The tree shook with each hit.

"_Everything"_

The tree started to break.

"_About"_

The tree snapped and broke, making a crashing sound as it smashed everything under it.

"_You."_

Hinata panted as she stared at the fallen tree.

"_Why do I love you?"_

-.-

No one heard the tree fall or notice it because the band was too distracting. Everyone except Mitsuki. She felt the sudden new vibration. Mitsuki took her shoes off sometimes during lunch. Shikamaru let her go as she looked behind them. She then noticed that Neji was alone. Which is odd. She walked to Neji.

"Where's Hinata?"

Neji looked around and cursed. He used his Byakugan, but then ran as he saw her walking forward. "Hinata-sama!"

Hinata had her hands in her pockets. "Hey Nii-san. Sorry I left without you."

"Where'd you go?"

"To the bathroom." Which wasn't a lie. She went to the bathroom to wrap her hands in paper towels. She couldn't go to the nurse without her father being informed so she went to the bathroom.

Then a smell filled their nostrils. "Do you smell blood?"

They looked around and Hinata dug her hands in her pocket more. "I don't." The bell rang. "Well, we better get to class." She quickly ran to the table and put on her backpack and waited for her cousin. Her cousin joined her and walked her to class. No one seemed to notice her hands, which made Hinata sigh of relief.

"What's wrong Mitsuki?"

"Um, go ahead, I'll see you in sixth period." She grabbed her backpack, gave Shikamaru a quick kiss and ran in the direction of the new vibration.

She ran as fast as she could, then came to a sudden stop. She saw the fallen tree. "Whoa." She saw red stains on the force of impact. She touched it, but nothing happened. She was hoping to see who did this. She could smell the blood and noticed a small trail. She followed it. When she got to bathroom, she could feel the water. She walked to the sink and looked around. No one was there except her. She bended what ever water was still in the sink. She saw that some of it was pink. It was mixed with something red. She dropped the water and washed it down the sink. She noticed blood on the paper towel dispenser. "Hmm…" She had the sudden urge to clean it, so she did. She grabbed all the paper towels that had blood stains on them and put them in her backpack. She heard the bell ring. "Crap." She ran to class.

-.-

"Sorry I'm late Asuma-Sensei." She took her seat next to Kiba.

Asuma-Sensei resumed his lesson.

"What happened?"

"I went to the bathroom." Mitsuki whispered.

Kiba looked at her. "You disappeared as the bell rang, don't tell me it took you 10 minutes to use the bathroom-" He stopped as a scent filled his nose. He looked at Mitsuki's backpack. "What-"

Mitsuki stopped him.

"Something wrong Kiba?"

"No, sir." He said, then continued writing.

Mitsuki passed a note to Kiba. "Thanks."

"The smell of blood is coming from your backpack."

"I know. I found some paper towels with blood on them in the bathroom. I just hope Asuma-Sensei or anyone else doesn't find out."

"Mitsuki!"

Mitsuki looked up as she slipped the note into her hand. "Yes?"

"Are you listening?"

"Yes." Mitsuki crumpled the note in her hand.

-.-

When the heiress got home she told her cousin that she would be in her room for a while before training. She closed her door and dropped her stuff. She slowly removed her hands from her pockets. She noticed that they were still red and the paper towels she used were tattered and falling apart. She threw the paper towels in her waste basket and climbed out her window. She went atop the roof and went to the east side to go to the medical room of the Hyuuga residence. She snuck in through the window and treated herself. She disinfected her hands, one at a time. Then she tried her best to bandage them.

"Need some help?"

Hinata jumped at the voice and turned toward the window. Mitsuki's head was upside down before she disappeared, then jumped into the room. "Mitsuki?"

"Geez Hinata." Mitsuki snatched the roll from her and un-bandaged her hand. It was terrible. "How could you keep this from me?" She bended water from the sink and tried her best to lessen the pain in Hinata's hands. Hinata flinched then sighed. Mitsuki re-bandaged her hands tight, but not too tight. "There."

"Thanks Mitsuki." Hinata sighed and sat on the chair.

Mitsuki emptied her backpack. She grabbed all the stained paper towels and threw them in the waste basket. "You going to tell me what happened?"

"Thanks." Hinata looked around. "Not here."

Hinata and Mitsuki snuck back into the heiress's room. Hinata sat on her bed while Mitsuki took the chair. She sat in it backwards, so she rested her arms and head on the back support of the chair.

Hinata sighed and told her what happened. "I don't know what it is. I have this sudden urge to fight and attack something. I've never felt so angry in my life."

"It is hard to imagine the heiress angry." Mitsuki smiled. "Hinata have you cried?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you cried at all since Naruto broke up with you?"

"No."

"Have you felt like crying?"

"No."

"… I see." Mitsuki stood up and sighed. "You realize what you're doing isn't healthy, right?"

"…" Hinata looked away.

"Well" Mitsuki patted her head. "Just be careful, and get your hands checked out at the hospital, okay?"

"Why can't you just heal me?"

Mitsuki shook her head.

"Mitsuki, can you not tell anyone about this?" Hinata looked at her with pleading eyes.

Mitsuki sighed, she couldn't deny her eyes. "Fine, but" Mitsuki grabbed her things and pointed to her hands. "Take them to the hospital. Water can't heal everything."

"But Mitsuki" Hinata looked to her, but she was gone. Hinata looked at her hands and sighed. She changed into her training clothes and went out to the courtyard. Hinata began her training.

When her cousin came out, he noticed her hands were bandaged. He asked what happened, and she answered that they were a little sore from all the training. She assured him that she could handle it before ordering a guard to come at her. Her cousin watched her from the walkway. She flinched a little every time her palms hit the guard. Neji sighed as he noticed that it was getting too much for his heiress. He stopped them and told the guards to go back to their posts.

"Hinata-sama, you should stop training until your hands are better."

"I'm fine Nii-sa-AHHH!" She yelled of pain as her cousin grabbed her hand.

"See?"

"Masters, it's time for dinner." A servant called.

"That's enough training for a while." Neji walked to the dining area.

Hinata sighed and followed.

-.-

They all ate together. The youngest heiress noticed her older sister's hands. "Onee-chan, what happened to your hands?"

Hinata smiled. "I guess I tried too hard at training."

Her father glanced at her hands as they trembled a little while holding a pair of chopsticks.

Hinata tried to stop the trembling, but couldn't. She put the chop sticks down and bowed. "I'm not very hungry. Excuse me, I'm going to my room. Good night." She walked calmly to her room.

Neji heard her foot steps disappear and sighed.

"I'm done." Hanabi smiled. "I'm going to bed too." Hanabi bowed and was about to leave before being stopped by her father's voice.

"Hanabi, check on your sister."

"Yes Father. Good night." Hanabi left.

Her father finished his food and looked at Neji.

Neji knew he wanted answers. "I don't know if she's lying or not. When I came out to see her train, she had bandages on her hands."

"…" Her father looked at Neji.

"I'm sorry." Neji bowed. "I'll try to watch Hinata more closely from now on."

"Good. I don't want my daughter to be hurt unnecessarily. Hinata is to not train until her hands are completely healed. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Good night then." Neji bowed as his uncle left.

When Neji could no longer hear his uncle's foot steps, he grabbed Hinata's plate and warmed it up.

-.-

"Onee-chan?"

Hinata opened her door.

"Um. Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay."

"Why?"

"Dad wanted me to check on you."

"I see." Hinata was about to pet her little sister's head, but then remembered the stinging pain. She instead, leaned forward and kissed her little sister on the forehead. "Thank you Hanabi. Good night."

"Good night Hinata." Hanabi smiled and ran to her room. She liked it when Hinata would kiss her in the forehead, because she would think that her mother would do the same thing if she was alive.

Hinata closed her door and sat on the bed. She stared at her hands as they rested on her lap, palms up. She sighed as she heard her stomach growl. Then a knock came to her door. She was too tired to get up. "Come in."

Neji walked in with a plate of food.

Hinata looked at the food.

Neji sat on her bed and held out the chopsticks.

Hinata hesitated. She just stared at the chop sticks and tried to pick it up, but her hands trembled too much. She shook her head.

Neji sighed and set the plate on his lap. He cleared his throat and looked away for a second. He blushed as he grabbed the chop sticks and picked up some food. He held it out to her.

Hinata saw his face turn a little red. He was going to feed her. She smiled, slightly giggling. She gladly took a bite. "Thank you, Neji."

Neji just looked away. "Sure."

Hinata smiled at her embarrassed cousin and continued eating as he fed her each bite.

-.-

Hinata had a note to not write for a while, because of her hands. So Neji took notes for both of them. It was a pain, but he would do almost anything for his heiress. When lunch came around, though, Hinata would skip it and just drink her soda from a straw.

"So what happened to your hands again, Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"Uh, I was training too much. I didn't notice they were hurting until my servant noticed they were red." Hinata laughed weakly. "It's nothing to worry about. Just a little bruised and tender."

"Uh-Huh." Ten-Ten wasn't the only one not buying it, but they decided not to pry. The bell rang and everyone left.

"Nii-san?"

Neji threw his food away and looked at her.

Hinata looked away. "Nevermind."

"Did you want to tell me something?"

Hinata just shook her head and walked passed him.

Neji caught up and stared at his cousin as they walked.

"R-really, Nii-san, it was nothing."

Neji just sighed and continued walking with her.

-.-

Instead of going straight home, Neji took her to the hospital.

When they got there, she and Neji sat in the waiting room.

"Hinata?"

Hinata and Neji looked up and saw Sakura. "Oh, hi, Sakura."

"Are you here because of your hands?"

"Um, yea. Nii-san is such a worry-wart."

Sakura looked at Neji, who just looked away.

"I see. Well, hope everything's okay." Sakura waved and left. She hid around a corner and saw the doctor come out to get Hinata and Neji. She saw them disappear.

-.-

"Well, Hinata-san, none of your bones are broken. But any more of what ever you were doing and they could have been broken. What **were** you doing?"

"Training." Hinata quickly answered.

"Hmm… well, you are **not** to do anything that requires using your hands. Not for at least a week." The doctor filled out a doctor's note. "Hinata, have you've been feeling any pain?"

Hinata shook her head. She didn't exactly want to say yes, to make her cousin or father worry, or make them ask questions.

"Hmm. Well I'm going to prescribe you some pain killers just in case. I'll be back with your pills." The doctor left with a thank you from Neji and Hinata.

Neji sighed.

"Are you angry?"

Neji just shook his head.

Hinata sighed. She knew he was angry.

Neji sat on the bed next to her and touched her hand lightly. "Hinata-sama, I don't care if you lie. But" He looked at her, intently. "But I don't want you lying to me."

Hinata blushed at his words. She smiled. "Okay, Nii-san."

The doctor came back as Neji got off the bed and let Hinata's hand go. "Here are your pills. Now I want you to have one of your parents to sign this before you take them. Understand?"

Hinata smiled. "Yes."

"Good, now off you go."

Neji and Hinata bowed. "Thank you."

Neji and Hinata left and Sakura saw them on the way. She waved and watched them leave. She then ran into the doctor. "Doctor, um, you just saw my friends?"

"You're friends with the Hyuugas?"

Sakura smiled. "Yes."

"Oh."

"Well, is it alright if I see the chart?"

The doctor eyed Sakura, but handed her the chart anyway. "Make sure to file it properly when you're done."

"Thank you." Sakura said as she went into the same room as her friends did. She noticed the x-rays. It was Hinata's hands. She looked at the chart. "He prescribed her pain killers?" Sakura began to worry about her friend.

-.-

Hinata sighed as she looked at the painkillers and form. She knocked at her father's study.

"Come in."

Hinata entered. She sat before him.

"Yes?"

"I went to the doctor. He said I was fine as long as I don't do anything with my hands for at least a week. He also prescribed me some pain killers… Just in case."

Her father read the form. "Has your hands been bothering you?"

Hinata shook her head. She didn't want to show weakness.

Her father looked at her closely. He signed the form and handed it to her. "Be careful, Hinata."

"Thank you, Father." She bowed and left.

The heiress went to her room and called the doctor. She let him know that her father signed the form and that she would drop it off tomorrow.

"That's good, Hinata-san. Oh by the way, your friend Sakura asked about you."

Hinata froze. "S-She did?"

"Yes."

"I-I see."

"Well, I must be going. Just drop off the form in the front and the receptionist will get it to me. Have a nice day, Hinata. And remember, don't push yourself."

"Yes. Thank you." Hinata hung up and sighed. She dialed a number and heard it ring.

"Hello?"

"Sakura?"

"Yes."

"This is Hinata."

"Oh… Hi Hinata." Sakura said.

"Um, could you not tell anyone anything about the visit to the hospital?"

"Why?"

"Because, I just don't want anyone to know about it. Please, Sakura?"

Sakura sighed then started to giggle as if someone was tickling her.

"O-Okay." She laughed.

Hinata could hear _his_ voice in the background.

"Okay, Hinata, I won't tell." She continued laughing. "Stop it, Naruto, I'm on the phone." She giggled. "Uh, I have to go." Sakura hung up.

Hinata heard the dial tone and hung up the phone. She walked into her room and sat on the bed. She grimaced as she felt a throb coming from her hands. She ignored the pain as she heard a knock on the door. She told them to come in.

Her cousin came in with some food. He fed her again. "Did your father sign the paper?"

Hinata nodded as she swallowed.

"Are you going to take them?"

Hinata shook her head. "I don't need them."

Hinata finished eating and Neji stood up to leave.

"Nii-san?"

Neji looked at her.

"Um, do you wanna go for a walk?"

"… Sure."

-.-

They walked around town. They visited shops and looked at things. Hinata decided to buys some little trinkets. "Let's go in that shop next." Hinata smiled.

Neji followed his heiress into every shop, staying quiet and just letting her enjoy her fun.

They stopped in a restaurant for dinner. Hinata remembered that she couldn't eat with chopsticks yet, so she just ordered some water. Neji ordered some food and waited.

"I had fun today. Thank you for coming."

Neji got his food and noticed Hinata was staring at it. He sighed and grabbed the chopsticks. Hinata was going to look away as he ate, but instead she blushed. He was going to feed her in public. Hinata looked at Neji.

"A-Are you sure?"

Neji just held the food out. Hinata switched sides of the booth, so she was sitting next to him and ate. She smiled and just noticed that he ordered her favorite food. She smiled bigger.

Neji just blushed slightly and continued feeding her.

"Thank you, Neji."

Some people stared at them and awed over the couple saying things like, "How cute." This made them blush, but continued eating anyway.

When they finished, they paid for the food and walked home. It was dark already and they decided to take the long way.

"Are you going to tell me now?"

Hinata looked at her cousin. "What do you mean?"

They were walking along a wall. Some where near the residence, but far enough. He stopped her. "You know what I mean, Hinata-sama." He glanced at her hands.

"But I told you I was training too hard."

"How hard?"

Hinata sighed. "I don't want to talk about it." She was about to walk pass him, but he landed his hand against the wall, in front of her.

"Hinata-sama, I need to know. I know your hands have been bothering you. It's about time you tell your secret."

Hinata looked away. She shook her head and was about to walk the other way, but he put his other hand against the wall. She was trapped between his arms, body and the wall. "Nii-san!"

"I'm serious Hinata-sama."

"It's not like you're going to hurt me." Hinata said, looking away.

Neji smirked. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "I would never hurt _my _Hinata-sama."

Hinata's eyes widened. "N-Nii-san?" She was blushing as his face moved closer to hers. "N-N-Neji, c-come on now."

"What?" He had her in a hug that she couldn't escape. "You know I worry about you, Hinata." He whispered in her ear that made Hinata blush even more.

"S-stop, N-Neji." She was falling under his seduction—if that's what he was doing.

"Stop what?" He blew in her ear that made Hinata shudder.

"A-ah" Hinata let a gasp escape as he touched her lightly. She was almost at her limit.

"You sure you don't want to tell me?" He whispered before making her face him. Hinata was about to push him back no matter how much it hurt, but he grabbed her wrist and held them against the wall with one hand. He moved closer to her.

Hinata was at her limit as she saw Neji's lips moving closer to hers. "O-Okay." She said. "I-I'll tell you."

Neji smiled and let her go. He looked around then at her.

Hinata slumped to her knees as he let her wrists go. She was panting, happy to feel the cool breeze blow the heat away. Her face was red.

Neji bended down, putting his weight on his feet. "Well?"

Hinata sighed. "I… When Luna Misma was playing that song at lunch, I remembered Naruto. I went to the orchard and started hitting a tree. I kept hitting it, until the song ended, until the tree fell over."

"Wait, that was you?"

Hinata nodded.

"Hinata-sama." Neji shook his head. He touched her hands gently. "You shouldn't have done that."

Hinata snatched her hands away. "I know! I know, but… But I was angry at Naruto and Sakura. I'm just so- I'm just so angry!" She was trembling. She stared at the ground. She made a fist and was about to punch the ground, but Neji stopped her. "Let me go!" She was about to punch the ground with her other hand, but Neji had her against the wall again. He was atop her in an awkward position. Hinata was struggling. "Let me go!"

"Hinata-sama, stop!"

"No, let me go!"

"Hinata-sama!" Neji yelled, louder than he liked. He looked around. It seemed no one heard them.

Hinata was still struggling. So much, that it made Hinata slide to the side, landing on the floor. Neji was atop her in another awkward position. Hinata was on her side, with her waist twisted in an uncomfortable position. Neji was lying on her with his hands holding him up.

"Hinata-sama, please calm down." Neji begged.

Hinata looked at her cousin. She was trembling, trying to hold back her tears, trying to hold back all the tears she was suppose to have let out since that day.

"Hinata-sama, you're not angry."

"Yes I am!" Hinata yelled. "I'm angry. I just want to fight."

"No you're not!" Neji and Hinata fixed themselves, but Neji was still atop her holding her wrists down. "You're sad, Hinata-sama. You're just sad. I know you've been trying not to cry this whole time. But the truth is that you were crying."

"What are you talking about? Just let me go!"

"Listen to me! Every punch and kick you did, all that training, was just you crying. You're not angry. You were just crying."

Hinata was trembling again. She let a tear escape, then another, until it all gushed out. Neji let go of her wrist and sighed. He got off and sat at her side. He fixed himself, so he leaned against the wall. Hinata just lay there on the ground crying. It pained Neji to see his heiress cry.

He sighed. "Hinata-sama."

Hinata didn't look at him.

He didn't want to see her cry. He scooped her by her underarms and partially dragged her upright, so she was leaning against him. He got up and picked her up. She was standing on her legs, now trying to calm herself. He moved around her and had her lean against the wall. Hinata wiped her tears, trying to make them stop.

"Hinata-sama."

Hinata looked at him, tears still disobeying her orders to stop.

He wiped them. "Please don't be sad anymore."

Hinata couldn't help it. "It's too hard, Neji. He just left me. He just… broke my heart. I loved him, Neji. I loved him." She cried.

Neji felt something ping inside him. He didn't know what it was, but what ever it was, it made him angry. He stared at his crying heiress. He didn't understand. He's watched her cry all his life. Why was this different?

Hinata cried and cried. All the memories of her and Naruto came at her, one at a time. Each one a happy moment, never a sad one, or ones that made her angry. She wanted to forget him. She didn't want to keep crying over him. She wanted to do anything. Anything to forget him. She looked at Neji, who had his own confusion.

"N-Nii-san?"

Neji looked at his fragile heiress.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She closed her eyes and kissed him.


	10. Blood Bend

Mitsuki was doing her homework at home when she suddenly had a vision. She was lying on the bed, leaning on her elbows. Then she gasped and dropped her pencil as she felt a sudden pain in her heart. She looked around. She heard someone crying and screaming very loudly. Then she came back to reality. Mitsuki gasped as she sat up right, leaning on her knees.

"Mitsuki?" Kakashi asked as he noticed her sudden movement.

Mitsuki turned to her dad. "I-I just had a vision."

He walked to her as she was moving her hands to her ears. He leaned in as if he was about to grab her hands.

"They were… crying and screaming so loudly… and painfully."

"Who was?"

"I-I don't know. But they sounded as if they were being tortured." She was starting to tremble. "I-I'm scared, dad." She looked at him with tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Mitsuki." He hugged her as she cried in his arms.

"I-I don't know what to do."

"Did it sound familiar at all?"

Mitsuki shook her head.

"It'll be okay." He patted her head.

Mitsuki just nodded. She could hear the voice echo in her head. It was screaming, crying of pain. So loud, as if they've been suffering forever. Mitsuki was trembling. She didn't know what it meant.

-.-

"Hinata-sama!" Neji pushed his heiress back. "Uh" Neji didn't know what to say.

Hinata backed away. Her head was lowered, casting a shadow over her eyes. "I'm sorry, Nii-san. I don't know what came over me." She was pent up with many emotions. She was frustrated, sad, and angry. She wanted to fight someone, but she wanted to be loved. She wanted to do anything, anything to distract her. She winced as she suddenly felt a throbbing pain in her hands. She turned away.

"Hinata-sama"

"We should go. I'm sorry, I won't tell anyone. It's best we forget this ever happened." Hinata ran home.

Neji just stood there, confused. He grabbed her things and walked home, trying to figure out what happened.

-.-

"I better get home." Naruto said as he grabbed his stuff.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, then." Sakura smiled.

Naruto stopped at the door way. "Sakura."

"Hm?"

"What did Hinata call for?"

Sakura didn't think of a lie yet, she was distracted since the phone call. "She, uh… wanted Sasuke's number."

"What for?"

"She wanted to finish the project with him. I guess they're not done yet. Which reminds me, I should get Kiba's number, so I can finish the project with him." She pushed Naruto out the door. "I have a lot of work to do. See ya tomorrow."

Naruto stopped the door from closing.

"What?"

Naruto leaned in and kissed her. "Bye Sakura." He turned and left.

Sakura closed the door and leaned against it. She was having flashbacks from when she was with Sasuke. Sasuke did almost the same thing.

"_You forgot to give me a kiss goodbye."_

"_Oh right." Sakura kissed Sasuke._

"_That's my girl. Don't push yourself, okay?" Sasuke smiled, then left._

Sakura slumped to the floor, feeling a tear slide down her cheek. "Sasuke…"

-.-

The heiress skipped dinner. As in she told the servant that she wasn't feeling well, so she was going to bed early. Hinata was able to fall asleep fine. But she was tormented even more. She had sweet dreams of her time with Naruto, but she also had nightmares of Sakura and Naruto together.

Neji couldn't sleep at all. He could hear sounds coming from his cousin's room. After about an hour he finally got up and went to her room. He crept down the hall and knocked on the door. He could hear her mumbling, but she wouldn't answer. He opened the door and saw his cousin sleeping… wildly. Hinata usually sleeps calmly, not like she's doing now. And she's mumbling in her sleep. She's never done that before. Neji closed the door behind him and walked to her bedside. He shook her a little. "Hinata-sama." She was still mumbling and turned over. Neji shook her more. "Hinata-sama." Hinata rolled over again, but this time off the bed and as Neji was about to catch her, she ended up falling atop him on the floor. "Ow." He banged his head against the floor. He stared at his heiress as she was still asleep despite her falling off the bed. Neji sighed and couldn't help but smile at her.

"…" Hinata finally stirred in her sleep. She awoke slowly to find Neji's face before her. "Nii-san…" She realized she was atop and was about to scream, but Neji quickly put his hand over her mouth.

"Hinata-sama, please stay calm and quiet."

"…" Hinata nodded and Neji removed his hand.

"What are you doing here, Nii-san?" Hinata fixed herself, where she was still atop him, in her pjs now that Neji became self-aware of her.

Neji tried to ignore what was in front of him. He couldn't help it, now that Hinata kissed him and he became aware of her feelings.

Hinata was wearing shorts and a tank top, spaghetti strap. She would never wear this in front of her dad, so when it's breakfast time, she would usually put on a robe or change. But before Neji, she doesn't mind.

"Neji?"

"Um…" Neji couldn't help bur blush as he tried to ignore what was on his chest.

Hinata noticed him blushing, just barely under the moonlight. "Are you okay?" Hinata finally noticed that she was still atop him. "Ah, I'm sorry Neji. I must be heavy." Hinata backed off where she was leaning against her bed, sitting on her knees and legs.

"Thank you. And you're not heavy Hinata-sama." Neji looked away.

Hinata blushed. "Um, so what are you doing here?"

"I heard you talking in your sleep."

"Oh…" Hinata blushed at this. "I'm sorry I kept you awake."

"It's okay, I wasn't really sleeping anyway. I was thinking about other things." Neji lowered his head.

"Like what?" Hinata said, but when he looked other she just remembered what she did before came home. "Uh…" Hinata sighed. "Neji… I'm sorry again. I didn't mean to… keep you from sleeping. Once again, I caused you trouble."

Neji scooted forward. "Hinata-sama, do you really **like** me?"

Hinata looked away. "Um…" She tried to think about it. Back then, it seemed like the right thing to do, but now… "Do you like me?"

"…" Neji blushed and looked away. "Uh…" They were both red and embarrassed, suddenly feeling shy.

"Neji… I do like you, but I'm not sure which one…" Hinata looked down.

"Me too." Neji said.

Hinata looked up, glad she isn't the only one. "Um, Neji" Hinata scooted forward. "Can I kiss you?"

Neji scooted back. "Uh…" He instantly became red which made Hinata giggle. "W-Why?"

"Because then I'll know if I like you or not. The last kiss didn't count because… I wasn't myself."

"…" Neji scratched his head and nodded slowly.

"Okay…" Hinata leaned in, but Neji couldn't help but lean back. "Neji." Hinata stopped as she noticed this. She sighed. "Never mind. I can tell you don't want to kiss me." Hinata sat on her bed and lay back. She turned her head and stared at Neji. She finally gave up and faced the wall, with her back to Neji.

Neji didn't look at her. He was thinking then he finally stood.

Hinata felt her bed move and faced forward. She saw Neji sitting at the foot of her bed. Hinata sat up, leaning against her hands.

Neji crawled over her, in between her legs. "I do want to kiss you Hinata. So much that it confuses me. Ever since that first kiss, I couldn't help but feel as though something was right… and something was wrong." Neji moved closer as Hinata listened to each word. "I know that I love you Hinata. I do." Hinata's eyes widened. "It makes me sad when you're unhappy. I can't help but want to make you happy. What ever it is, I want you to be happy."

Hinata smiled and closed her eyes as Neji kissed her. He gently pushed her down. Hinata was lying on her bed as Neji continued kissing her, so pretty much a make-out between cousins.

When they finally gasped for air, they sighed.

"This isn't going to work is it?"

"Not at all."

Neji got off and sat at the foot of her bed.

Hinata got up and crawled to him. She hugged him. "Thank you."

"For what?" Neji looked at her as she still hugged him.

"For being my Nii-san." Hinata smiled. "Because I love my Nii-san."

Neji slightly blushed. He patted her head. "I… love you too…"

Hinata smiled at this and let him go. "Um, I think I'll go to bed now."

"Good night, Hinata-sama."

"Good night, Nii-san."

-.-

Mitsuki decided to go for a run, so she could think about her vision alone. She jumped from rooftop to rooftop. She could feel the moon giving her energy. She stopped at the training grounds. She sighed as she stared at the water. She let her feet soak. As she stared at the water, she saw two demons.

"Who was that? I've never heard that voice before. Is it someone I'm going to meet?"

"_It's possible." Luna said._

"_It could've been that person." Terra said._

"Screaming and crying?"

"_You could have seen into their past." Terra said._

"I don't like it. I'm scared. I don't want to hear it again."

"_Visions are something that can't be controlled. They just happen."_

"I can't just stop, like water bending when the moon is full?" Mitsuki glanced up.

Mitsuki suddenly felt Luna. Her arms started to move on their own. "Stop." She said, but her arms and hands disobeyed as they started to dance. Mitsuki was bending the water around her. "I said stop!"

"_Why?" Luna dropped her arms and the water splashed into the stream._

"You know why!" Mitsuki was angry that Luna made her bend under the full moon.

"_The whole point of you leaving was to gain control. Are you not in control enough for you to blood bend anymore?"_

Mitsuki didn't answer.

"_Well?"_

"I don't know!" Mitsuki huffed. "I don't…"

"_Then you shouldn't have come back. Your training has not been completed yet."_

Mitsuki became angry at this. "I've trained long enough to know what I can and cannot do. And I can't blood bend."

"_That is a lie. You can blood bend, Mitsuki. You're just scared." Luna said._

"…" Mitsuki stared at her hands. She could feel the blood pulsing through her body.

"_You're scared of what you might do. You're scared of losing control again."_

"Shut up."

"_Face it, Mitsuki. Embrace what you are. Do what I gave you power to do. Blood bend!"_

"Shut up!" Mitsuki yelled, not realizing she was too loud. "I don't want to blood bend! I refuse to!" Mitsuki made the water from the stream move without thinking.

"_Do not deny what you are able to do Mitsuki. One day, you will need to blood bend." _

Luna took control of Mitsuki's hands and moved them elegantly.

"Stop controlling my body!"

"_Then do it! Prove that you are able to blood bend! Or"_

Mitsuki turned to the trees and felt someone's blood. "No."

"_I shall show you what you are really capable of."_

"M-Mitsuki." He floated in the air. His limbs straight and stiff. He couldn't move at all.

"Shikamaru…" Mitsuki could feel a tear coming. "Stop!"

"_Do it!"_

"I-I can't." She sniveled.

"_Then" _

Mitsuki's eyes flashed blue and her tears stopped as her look became serious instead of sad.

"Mitsuki?" Shikamaru couldn't move at all, but noticed that something was wrong with her.

Luna threw him aside, making him scrap against the ground and roll to a stop. Luna smiled and walked toward him.

_Stop!_ Mitsuki screamed from inside.

"_Will you blood bend?"_

_Never!_

"_Then, I shall play with him a little more."_

Shikamaru slowly stood up and stared at Mitsuki. Her eyes were a deep blue.

Luna didn't say anything, but held out her hands and bended water at him.

Shikamaru dodged and was about to pull out a shuriken, but then remembered it was his girlfriend. "Mitsuki!" He yelled, trying to reach her.

Luna smiled and controlled his body. Shikamaru was in the air again. This time though, a shuriken came flying at Luna that made her lose concentration. She dodged, dropping Shikamaru.

"Mitsuki, what the hell are you doing?" Ino stepped forward.

"Ino, get back! It's too dangerous!" Shikamaru warned.

_Ino?_

"_More dolls to play with."_

Luna smiled widely that made Ino shudder.

"Shikamaru are you okay?" Ino ran to his side.

"How did you-" Shikamaru stopped mid-sentence as he felt his blood becoming warm.

"Stop Mitsuki!" Ino made hand signs.

"No, don't" Shikamaru couldn't stop her.

Ino's body slumped as her mind went into Mitsuki's.


	11. Sleep Better at Night

"Ino!"

Ino awoke in a dark room. She couldn't see the walls, but she knew she was walking in water. Her feet splashed with each step.

"Ino!"

Ino followed the voice. Then she was pushed back by an incredible force. She looked around and saw a claw scrap against something metal. Ino screamed as she suddenly fell into a pit.

She slowly rose. "Ow." She was surrounded by four walls, all made of earth.

"_You do not belong here."_

Ino looked around, but nothing was there.

"_Get out!"_

Ino was smacked against a wall. She thought a bone cracked. "Mitsuki?"

"_No."_

Ino felt something slam her head to the ground. She could feel sharp claws push into her skin. "Where is Mitsuki?" She struggled to speak under such pressure.

"Ino!"

Ino heard Mitsuki's voice coming from above.

"Let her go!"

Ino suddenly felt no pressure. She looked around and saw Mitsuki facing her. Ino was standing. "Where"

"That doesn't matter. You need to leave, now!" Mitsuki said.

"No! Let Shikamaru go first!" Ino said.

"I…" Mitsuki looked away. "I'm not in control now. I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? You're Mitsuki, aren't you? Then be Mitsuki!"

"It's not that simple."

"How can it not?"

They suddenly heard a growl echo.

"You must leave! It isn't safe for you. Not right now!"

"What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, they were in a room with water. It was an ocean that projected images.

Ino saw scenes of when Mitsuki was a kid. Then she saw blood. It was a scene of Mitsuki bending blood around her. She was splattering blood as she was running. Ino stared in horror as she saw Mitsuki's past. She started to shudder. "What did-"

"You have to leave Ino."

The water started to bend around them.

"_Mitsuki."_

Ino and Mitsuki struggled to break free. "When your hands are free, leave."

"But"

"I'll release him, but you have to leave, got it?" Mitsuki bended the water around Ino. She struggled at first, but she did it.

Ino's hands were free temporarily. Ino made the hand signs and she awoke in her body.

"Ino!" Shikamaru yelled. "Are you okay?"

Ino shuddered as she thought about what she saw. "H-Her mind…" Ino shook her head, thinking she had no time for that. "Release him!"

Luna smiled, but then she dropped Shikamaru. Mitsuki was back in control but she looked like she was in pain. "Stop it."

Shikamaru put an arm around Ino. Ino slightly blushed at this as she felt his warmth. "Are you okay?"

Ino didn't get to answer as they both suddenly looked at Mitsuki.

Mitsuki was crying as she fell to her knees. Water from the stream made a tornado around her.

"What's going on?" Ino asked.

Mitsuki was fighting for control. _This is my body. I command it and no one else!_ The water spun furiously around her until Mitsuki screamed. "Enough!"

The water dispersed and came crashing down around her.

-.-

Sasuke was sitting atop his roof when he suddenly stood. He felt stiff and as if he was floating. Then a voice came to him.

"_I can bend anything that has water in it. That's how I was able to bend the blood in your body. The full moon gave me the power to do so. I'm sorry again. I should've remembered. I should've been more careful."_

"That voice…" Sasuke then recognized the voice. "Mitsuki…" The pebble next to him glowed. "I remember you…" He made a fist and turned around. In the far distance he saw a water tornado. He quickly ran to the training grounds.

-.-

"Mitsuki!" Shikamaru left Ino and ran to Mitsuki.

Ino felt a sudden coldness as he left.

Shikamaru had Mitsuki in his arms and shook her a little. "Mitsuki, wake up."

Mitsuki stirred. She slowly opened her eyes.

Shikamaru sighed of relief as he saw deep purple eyes instead of dark blue.

"Shika…maru…" She faintly smiled.

"What happened?"

Ino and Shikamaru saw Kakashi and Sasuke walk forward.

Ino explained and they both sighed.

Kakashi picked her up.

"W-Wait…" Mitsuki tried to stay awake but her body felt heavy and weak.

"You should rest Mitsuki." Kakashi said.

"B-but…" Mitsuki made a gesture that made Sasuke come to her. Mtsuki whispered in his ear.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"So… can sleep… peacefully…" Mitsuki smiled before finally passing out for the rest of the night.

Kakashi and Sasuke looked at her then each other. "Should I?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi sighed and glanced at Shikamaru and Ino. "Yea. Do you know how though?"

Sasuke smiled as his Sharingan flashed in his eyes before turning back to normal. "I only need to see it once."

Kakashi smiled. "You remember." Kakashi looked at Shikamaru and Ino. "Thank you for not killing her. We'll see you tomorrow." Kakashi disappeared with his daughter.

Ino then remembered what she saw and looked at Shikamaru as if he was in danger.

"Ino." Sasuke said. "You went into her mind?"

Ino nodded, shuddering without realizing.

"It's best, you forget what you saw." Sasuke said.

"But-"

"Just forget it." Sasuke warned. "You'll sleep better." Sasuke turned to leave.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to Shikamaru.

"It's happened to you before?"

"…" Sasuke remembered it clearly now. That night with Mitsuki. "Yes. But not like it happened to you." Sasuke turned and disappeared into the night.

Ino stood there. She was shocked, terrified, and worried at the same time.

Shikamaru sighed and touched Ino's shoulder. "Come, I'll walk you home."

Ino didn't move.

"Ino?"

"Shikamaru."

Shikamaru was surprised as he saw Ino with tears in her eyes.

"Break up with Mitsuki!" Ino grabbed his shirt. "Please!"

"Ino calm down."

"You don't know what I saw." Ino kept rambling on.

"Ino." Shikamaru tried to calm her. "Ino." Ino was still rambling and crying. "Ino!"

Ino finally stopped.

"I'm not going to break up with her."

"But, Mitsuki, she-she-she killed her-"

"Stop!" Shikamaru was getting angry. "What ever Mitsuki did, is in the past now. It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!"

"Ino just stop, alright?" Shikamaru backed away. "I don't know what you saw in there, but what ever it was, I don't care."

"But what about now? She just tried to kill you!"

"That wasn't her!"

"Are you blind? It was her! Mitsuki tried to kill you!"

Shikamaru tried his best to keep his anger down. "Ino, just go home before-"

"She's not safe to be with!"

Shikamaru's fist was trembling. He just turned and left.

"Shikamaru? Shikamaru!"

-.-

Ino got home late. She saw her dad was still up, waiting for her. "Sorry, Dad."

Her father looked at her. Ino looked miserable. "Are you okay?"

"…" Ino faintly smiled. "I'm going to bed." She walked upstairs and into her bedroom.

She sighed, feeling tired. She changed and crawled into bed.

Her father turned off the lights and went to bed himself, but he couldn't help but feel as though something was wrong.

Ino was having a nightmare. She could see Mitsuki murder everyone with a malicious smile and revenge-thirsty eyes. Ino awoke as she felt someone touch her forehead. She was wide awake, but before she could make out the shadowy figure, her eyes closed and she remembered his words before passing out and forgetting it all.

_Just forget it. You'll sleep better._


	12. Lunch

The next day was silent. Mitsuki slept through her classes. She was able to stay awake for lunch. Everyone wasn't in much of a mood to talk except for the couple and the people who weren't awake at midnight last night and Ino who doesn't even remember what she did last night. Hinata however was acting strange. She was smiling a lot more and laughing at almost everything. It was as if she was drunk. Hinata was also having mood swings at the most random times.

"Naruto!" Sakura playfully laughed. She was sitting in front of Naruto where her back was against his chest. Naruto was eating her food because he already finished his.

Hinata was trying to ignore the laughter and lovey-doveyness coming from her right.

"Sasuke, did you do it?" Mitsuki mouthed to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and they both looked at Ino who looked troubled.

"You look tired Sasuke?" Naruto said. "Staying up all night to finish the project?"

"What?" Sasuke had no idea what he was talking about.

"Uh" Sakura tried to change the subject. "Do you just want the tray since you're the only eating it?" She offered to Naruto.

"Not anymore. Well, you know, since Hinata called you."

"Huh?" Hinata said and Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other.

"Naruto I don't want it, really, go ahead." Sakura tried to change the subject.

"Because you called yesterday, Hinata. You asked Sakura for Sasuke's number to finish the project." Naruto looked at them.

Hinata and Sasuke glanced at each other, then Sakura.

Sakura tried to mouth to them.

"The call yesterday…" Hinata then remembered. She laughed. "Oh right, the call. Yea, I, uh, needed Sasuke's number, so we could finish the project together, right Sasuke?" Hinata looked at Sasuke.

"The call… You called Sakura's house?" Neji asked.

"Yea I was there." Naruto smiled, slightly tickling Sakura, who laughed.

"Oh that's why you wanted to go for a wa-"

"No, Nii-san." Hinata stopped him. "I went to Sasuke's house to finish the project. Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke felt everyone staring at him. He glanced at Naruto, then at Sakura and Hinata who pleaded with their eyes. "Sure."

Naruto could sometimes tell when Sasuke was lying. He stood up and threw Sakura's food away. "You're lying."

"Hinata-sama." Neji looked at her, as if saying _what's going on?_

"Sakura." Naruto looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"I-It's the truth."

"Yea." Hinata said.

"Neji, yesterday you and Hinata went for a… walk?" Naruto asked.

"…" Neji stayed silent, not wanting to betray his heiress but not wanting to lie.

"What did you call for, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata didn't want to admit it, but sometimes, when Naruto was angry, it scared her only a little and she could never hide anything from him. "Um…" Hinata looked away, knowing that one look and she would spill everything which she didn't want to do.

"Well?" Naruto said, knowing her weakness without her having to admit it.

"Back off, Naruto. Hinata-sama doesn't have to say if she doesn't want to." Neji said.

Naruto glared. "Fine. Sakura, what did she call for?"

Sakura couldn't lie anymore, but she could stay silent. So she did and just shook her head.

Naruto was becoming angrier.

"Why does it matter, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Because, my ex talking to my current girlfriend is never a good thing." Naruto mumbled, but loud enough for an heiress to hear.

Hinata stood up and threw her food away. She grabbed her stuff. "Bye guys."

"Wait, Hinata-sama." Neji quickly followed, but Hinata stopped him.

"I want to go alone. Please." Hinata looked at him, then left.

Neji sighed and sat next to his teammates.

Naruto watched Hinata disappear. "I'm leaving too."

"What, why?" Sakura said as she saw him grab his stuff.

"I don't want to be around a liar." Naruto used the excuse to leave.

Sakura became angry. "Stupid Hinata."

"Excuse me?" Neji glared at Sakura.

"It's her fault Naruto is mad at me."

"It was inevitable anyway." Kiba mumbled.

"What was that?" Sakura said.

"Nothing." Kiba threw his food away.

"No, what were talking about?"

Kiba sighed as Ten-Ten tried to warn him to stay quiet. "Moved on kinda quick don't ya think?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura said.

"Do you like Naruto?"

"Of course."

"I mean, like-like."

Sakura hesitated. "Y-Yes."

"Okay, are you over Sasuke?"

Sakura blushed while Sasuke paid it no mind.

"Do you still love Sasuke?"

Sakura glanced at Sasuke when he did and they met eyes. Sakura looked away.

"Thought so." Kiba grabbed his stuff. "You're only dating Naruto because he's easy to use when you don't want to think about Sasuke."

"That's not true." Sakura said, unsure.

"Yes it is. And you're hurting not only yourself, but Naruto and Hinata too. I hope you're happy, Sakura." Kiba left.

Everyone was silent again. Sakura turned to everyone. "Is that what you guys think?"

No one said anything.

"I see how it is then." Sakura grabbed her things and took off.

Neji just grabbed his stuff and took off.

"Okay…" Ten-Ten said, confused. "Let's follow him, Lee."

"Why?" Lee asked.

"Because I want to know where he's going." Ten-Ten grabbed her and Lee's food and threw it away. "Come on."

"We all know he's going to see Hinata. Don't you think we should stay out of it, just once?" Lee asked.

"No." Ten-Ten pulled him.

"Fine." Lee followed her.

"How'd you sleep last night, Ino?" Sasuke asked.

"… Fine." Ino said. "I feel as though I'm forgetting something though."

Mitsuki almost choked on her soda. She started coughing. "R-Really?"

"Yea. Something big. Something that I need to tell everybody. It's strange. I don't remember what I did last night either."

"You don't remember last night?" Shikamaru stood, shocked.

"No." Ino was surprised at his sudden burst. "Am I supposed to?"

"No." Mitsuki lightly, pushed Shikamaru back in his seat. "Um, forget it Ino. If it bugs you then forget it. I'm sure it's nothing.

"Maybe." Ino still looked troubled.

"Um, maybe you should comfort Sakura. She looked like she needs a friend." Mitsuki smiled sweetly.

"Oh, right." Ino barely remembered what went on in front of her. She quickly left.

Mitsuki sighed.

"Why doesn't Ino remember anything from last night?" Shikamaru asked.

"…" Mitsuki looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke erased her memory."

"Why?"

"So she could sleep better at night." Sasuke said.

"She doesn't need to remember what happened last night." Mitsuki agreed.

"But how could you just do that?"

"Because she found out about my past. She went into my head without permission and found out what I… did."

"That doesn't mean you erase her mind, Mitsuki." Shikamaru stood up.

"It was for her own good, Shikamaru." Mitsuki stood up. "She would've had nightmares for who knows how long if she still remembered."

"You don't know that."

"Actually," Sasuke stepped in. "She was having a nightmare when I got into her room last night. She woke up just before I was about to erase her memory. She was mumbling in her sleep, saying to stop it, and no, and stop killing."

Mitsuki looked away. "Yea, it was better that she didn't know." Mitsuki threw her food away.

"Mitsuki you can't just…"

"Let it go Shikamaru! It's done!" Mitsuki yelled without realizing. She sighed. "I'm sorry. I really am. I'll tell you what happened, but not her. She doesn't need to know."

"…" Shikamaru sighed and sat back down. "Fine."

Mitsuki kissed him. "Thank you."

Sasuke threw his trash away. "Oh, that reminds me." Sasuke walked to her and smacked her on the head.

"Ow. Geez, what was that for?"

"I told you I wouldn't forget." Sasuke smiled.

Mitsuki rubbed her head, then smiled. "You remembered." She hugged him that made Sasuke blush a little. She let go. "It's about time."

"Yea, but" Sasuke leaned forward. "Don't ever do it again." Sasuke backed away. "Well, at least to me."

"Right." Mitsuki smiled.

"Um, hello?" Shikamaru waved.

"Right." Mitsuki sat facing him. She explained what happened, how Luna took over, and how she was blood bending. When she was done she sighed. "I understand if you want to break up with me. I come with a lot of problems."

Shikamaru didn't say anything. He stood up and threw his trash away. He looked at Mitsuki and grabbed her arm. He pulled her into a hug. "Troublesome woman."

Mitsuki smiled and hugged him back. "Thank you."

Sasuke smiled and left the two love birds alone.

"Um, Ino was saying something about what you did."

"Like what?"

"Well, I stopped her because it was your past and I don't care about what you did in the past. I only care about what you do now." Shikamaru smiled.

"Why are you so understanding?"

He sighed. "Because you're my girl."

They both laughed. "I'll tell you. About my past. Not now, but soon."

"When ever you want. I'll listen."

-.-

Hinata left to the orchard. She dropped her stuff and sat atop the fallen tree. She stared at the blood stains and sighed. She could remember Sakura's laughter and Naruto's voice. The combination made Hinata's hands tremble. She pulled out the painkillers. She hasn't taken any today. She hesitated and put the bottle back in her pocket. She let herself cry, "Stupid Naruto."

"Hinata?"

Hinata looked up and wiped her eyes. "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"I came to find out why you called my girlfriend, yesterday."

Hinata looked away and stood up.

Naruto noticed the blood stains. "What happened?" Naruto studied the stains, hand prints. "You…"

Hinata backed away, hiding her hands in her pockets. "Um, I should go."

"Wait." Naruto stopped her. "Did you… hurt yourself, Hinata?"

Hinata looked away, trying to escape.

"Hinata, answer me."

"It doesn't matter anymore, Naruto." Hinata tried to walk pass him again, but this time Naruto hand her against a tree, so she couldn't escape again.

"Yes it does. Why were you hurting yourself? Why were you lying back there, Hinata?"

Hinata became aware of his presence. His voice. His smell. His tenderness. His kindness. _Please don't do this. Don't torture me like this. _"Please, don't Naruto." Hinata tried to fight back the tears.

"Tell me Hinata." Naruto said in a caring voice.

Hinata shook her head. _Oh God. I can't refuse him. Why is he doing this to me? _"Just leave me alone."

"But Hinata, I'm worried about you."

"Well don't!" Hinata screamed. "I don't need you to care about me! I don't want you to! You're just, you're just…" Hinata was crying again.

"Hinata"

"Please, Naruto. Can't you understand that you're torturing me?" Hinata looked at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Can't you see that I'm trying my best to hold myself back? I'm not over you Naruto. I still love you. I still want to be with you. I miss you so much that it hurts." She pulled her hands out. "I hurt my hands. I was training with that tree and I didn't stop because all I thought about was you. The pain wasn't affecting me until I finally realized my hands were bleeding."

Naruto looked at the heiress with caring eyes. He couldn't help but want to protect such vulnerability and fragileness.

"I was prescribed painkillers." Hinata took out the bottle with a trembling hand. "Sakura found out, so I asked her not to tell anyone. That's why I called. Are you satisfied now?" Hinata stared at him.

"Hinata… I'm sorry."

Hinata looked away, not stopping the tears. "Stupid Naruto. Making me cry and hurt over you. It's your fault Naruto!" Hinata said, pounding her fist against him. "It's your fault my hands are hurt."

"Stop."

"It's your fault I have to take these painkillers!"

"Hinata, stop crying."

"Stupid!"

"Stop crying!" Naruto put his hand to her mouth. "Please stop crying Hinata. I'm sorry I hurt you so much."

Hinata sighed as he removed his hand. "Stupid Naruto…"

Naruto wiped her tears. As he moved closer to her lips.

Hinata stared at him and let him move closer without trying to push him back.

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered before kissing her. He let go.

"Naruto…" Hinata kissed him and they kissed before Naruto realized what he was doing. He was about to back away, but instead he moved sideways, dodging someone's fist. "Nii-san?" Hinata noticed him in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

Neji looked at his heiress. "I came looking for you."

Naruto was panting trying to think about what he just did. He stood up and walked passed them. He stopped and looked at Hinata. "I'm sorry Hinata."

"Me too." Hinata smiled and watched him go.

"Hinata-sama, are you okay?"

Hinata sighed and looked at her cousin. "A little."

Neji noticed the bottle and picked it up. "You took them."

"Yes." Hinata said feeling a little ashamed.

"It's okay, Hinata-sama. As long as you feel better."

Hinata put the bottle back in her pocket. "I don't think I'll need them anymore though."

"Why not?"

"Because the pain in my hands are gone."

"You mean, you're healed?"

"No, but… I think the pain was coming from my mind. As in it was all in my head. Because every time I cried over Naruto, the pain in my hands would return. But now… I think I forgive Naruto."

"You forgive him?"

"Yes. I'm over him now."

"Completely?"

"Yes. Completely. I forgive Sakura and Naruto. I'm happy for them. Although, I'll admit that I'll miss him." Hinata touched her lips. "But, I forgive him."

"Good for you Hinata-sama." Neji smiled.

Hinata hugged Neji. "Thanks, Nii-san."

Neji blushed as she let go and cleared his throat. "No problem, but how long are you two planning to hide there?"

Hinata looked in their direction as Ten-Ten and Lee walked forward.

"I told you." Lee said before he got smacked.

"Hi, Ten-Ten, Lee." Hinata smiled.

"Are you okay, Hinata?"

"Yes. Thanks to my Nii-san." Hinata smiled at Neji.

"Good." Ten-Ten sighed while Lee smiled.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Ten-Ten."

"It's okay." Ten-Ten rubbed her head.

Lee went up to Neji. "You okay, now?"

Neji looked at Lee surprised.

"I can always tell when something's bothering you Neji." Lee smiled. "We're your friends. That's our job."

Neji just smiled. "Right."

-.-

"It's not true… It's not…" Sakura sighed. She wandered to the gardens of Konaha High. She sat on a bench. "It's true. I didn't want to do it, but he was right there. And it seemed right… Oh man…"

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked up then back down. "Hi Ino."

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't follow you earlier, I was sidetracked."

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I'm evil aren't I?"

"No. You're not evil."

"Yes I am. Kiba was right. I was only hurting myself and Hinata. I'll end up hurting Naruto in the end."

"…" Ino didn't know what to say.

"I should just break it off with Naruto and lock myself up in my bedroom and feel miserable."

"Sakura, I understand what you're feeling. I may have hurt the person differently, but the pain's the same."

"You mean when you slept with Sasuke when you were with Shikamaru?"

Ino sighed. "Yes. That time."

"How did you live with yourself?"

"It was hard. I know what I did was wrong. I felt terrible for weeks. I betrayed you and Shikamaru. But then something happened. Shikamaru forgave me. I was crying right where you were sitting as a matter of fact. He found me and said, 'I forgive you.' He walked away and that was that. All I needed was your forgiveness then moving on was easy. So I think if you have forgiveness, you can move on too. I'm not saying it'll be easy. I mean, you might have to suffer for a little while, but sooner or later they'll forgive you. And you'll be your happy self again." Ino smiled.

Sakura wiped her tear. "Thanks, Ino."

"No problem, Billboard-Brow." Ino's grin grew.

Sakura's smile turned to an irritated grin. "Stupid Ino-Pig."

They both laughed, slightly shaking their fists at each other in their minds.

"Sakura." Naruto approached.

"Naruto." Sakura smiled at Ino as she left and winked at her. Sakura stood up. "Hey, um… about earlier"

"Don't' apologize. I uh… I found out about the painkillers. I also found out a couple of other things." Naruto sighed.

"Um Naruto"

"Just wait. I, uh, just kissed Hinata."

"Kissed?"

"Yes. And I'm sorry. But I couldn't help it. She just looked so vulnerable and fragile. And… Innocent. I had to…" Naruto looked away.

"Naruto, it's okay." Sakura touched his shoulder. "I have to tell you something. I used you." Sakura backed away. "I used you to try and get over Sasuke. It didn't work. I still love Sasuke. And I like you Naruto, but… I'm sorry."

Naruto didn't know what to say. He made a fist. "I see."

Sakura expected him to explode, yell, something. But all he did was say, _I see_ and left.


	13. Almost Here

By the end of 5th period everyone heard of Naruto's and Sakura's break up.

It was 6th period and everyone was doing their work as usual. Mitsuki couldn't help but feel sorry for Naruto. When it was toward the end of the period, Mitsuki sat next to Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto." Mitsuki smiled.

"Hey." Naruto was just playing with his pencil.

"Um, I'm sorry about what happened."

"Don't worry about it." Naruto didn't even look at her.

"Are you mad at her?"

Naruto glanced at Mitsuki, then went back to playing with his pencil. "A little."

"Only a little?"

"…" Naruto finally faced Mitsuki. "I knew that Sakura loved Sasuke. I didn't think she would get over him that fast. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't care. I was happy that she was with me. I was happy that I could make her laugh and smile. But…" Naruto shook his head. "I knew she wasn't over Sasuke."

"Let's see, you were with someone who loved someone else. Even though you secretly knew this, you didn't care because…"

"I made memories I'll never forget."

"Doesn't that sound familiar?"

"…" Naruto looked clueless. "No."

Mitsuki's fist was trembling. "Hey Naruto?"

"Hm?" Mitsuki smacked him. "Ow! What was that for?" Naruto rubbed his head.

"That's for making Hinata cry! You idiot!" Mitsuki glared. "By the way, did ask for forgiveness, yet?"

"Forgiveness?"

"Yes for putting her through all what you just went through." Mitsuki was waiting for Naruto to realize.

"…" Naruto thought about this.

Mitsuki's fist was trembling again. "You are such a"

"I got it!" Naruto smacked himself in the forehead.

"Thank you!" Mitsuki threw her hands in the air. "I mean, honestly."

"I gotta… Oh God."

"Yea. I mean, the after effect was bad, but she was hurting when she first noticed you still loved Sakura." Mitsuki sighed. "Now you know what to do, right?"

"I gotta go." Naruto stood up.

Mitsuki smiled as the bell rang. "See ya around Naruto."

-.-

Naruto quickly ran to Hinata's 6th period, but he couldn't find her. So he ran to her house. The servant said she wasn't home yet. Naruto couldn't think of anywhere else she would be, so he waited outside her house until she came.

It was dusk when Hinata came with her cousin.

"Naruto?" Hinata saw him sleeping standing up. "Naruto?" Hinata tapped him.

"Huh?" Naruto woke up and looked around. "Oh Hinata." Naruto smiled at her.

Neji was next to her, ready to take him down.

Naruto bowed before her. "Hinata, please forgive me for the pain I put you through."

Hinata blushed then smiled. She glanced at her Nii-san, then touched Naruto's shoulder. Naruto stood up straight. "I already forgave you Naruto. That sweet memory at lunch today was a good-bye kiss. I hope you enjoyed it." Hinata slightly blushed, looking at the floor.

"Oh…" Naruto grinned. "Thanks Hinata." Naruto gathered her in a hug.

"N-Naruto?"

Neji pushed Naruto off. "Easy Naruto."

"Right, sorry. Well see ya later, Hinata." Naruto waved then left out of sight.

Hinata slumped to her knees. "He always catches me off guard."

"Do you still like him, Hinata-sama?"

"A little. But I'm not going to date anyone for a while."

"Good." Neji smiled. Happy that his heiress can't be hurt by anyone else.

-.-

"Why are you so happy?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because it feels as though everything is okay." Mitsuki smiled.

They were walking through the town after dropping their stuff off at home.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it just seems as though everyone is happy. As in there are no problems."

"You mean peace?"

"… I guess." Mitsuki smiled as he hugged her from behind.

"Mitsuki?"

"Hm?"

"You said that, you hold two of the elemental demons, right?"

Mitsuki tensed a little. "Yes."

"Then who has the other two?"

Mitsuki looked at him and shook out of his grasp.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. It's nothing." Mitsuki smiled. "I should be getting home."

"I'll walk you."

"No, it's okay." Mitsuki kissed him. "I'll see you tomorrow." Mitsuki quickly turned and took off as fast as she could. She ran and ran trying to escape the voices in her head.

"_I'm coming for you."_

Mitsuki shook her head as she heard screams of pain and torture. "Make it stop." Mitsuki barged into her home and into her bedroom. She collapsed on her bed, facing the ceiling. "I'm not ready for you." Mitsuki whispered before falling asleep.

"_I'm almost there, Mitsuki." A voice said. _

_Mitsuki was in the dark room. She couldn't see anything at all. "Who?"_

"_Me, possessor of Ilma and Fuoco, the wind and fire demons."_

"_Where are you?" Mitsuki looked around before feeling a heat wave come at her._

"_Here!"_

"AAHHH!" Mitsuki arose, screaming. She was panting and sweating. The last thing she remembered was a dark shadow coming at her.

"Mitsuki?" Her father came in. "Is something wrong?"

"…" Mitsuki looked at her father with a panicked face. "They're almost here."

"Who are?" Kakashi sat next to her.

"Ilma and Fuoco."

"Are you sure?"

Mitsuki looked out her window toward the direction of the village entrance. "Yes. That person is almost here."


	14. Mission

**Okay when Mitsuki switches to Terra, Mitsuki is known as **_**he**_** because Terra is male. When Luna takes over, Mitsuki is known as **_**she**_** because Luna is female. Same goes for Fuoco and Ilma. Ilma is female and Fuoco is male. Sorry for the confusion, please enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

It's been a couple of weeks and everything seemed normal. Everything was the same at lunch. People talked, laughed, and Luna Misma gave concerts. Sakura made amends with Kiba and Naruto. She even gained Hinata's forgiveness. Mitsuki was anxious the first week after she had that dream or vision, but then after a while she started to feel doubtful again. She knew that she had to be prepared though, so she started to train, every chance she got. Even during lunch. Everyone knew she was training, but nobody knew why.

Then the oddest thing happened. Mitsuki, Neji, Sasuke, and Hinata were called in the office. When they arrived, the Hokage was sitting in the principal's chair. They all bowed.

"Ah, Neji, Hinata, Sasuke and Mitsuki, I hope you've all been well." The Hokage smiled.

"Yes, sir." They said.

"Hey, Mr. Mask Man." Mitsuki waved and the mask man just stared at her.

"I've called you in because I have a mission for you."

They all looked at each other. Mitsuki was the only one feeling weird because she's never been on a mission before. "A mission?"

"Yes. I want you to retrieve a scroll that was stolen a week ago." The Hokage smiled.

"Cool." Mitsuki smiled. "I've never been on a mission before. This is going to be awesome."

"Sir?" Neji stepped forward. "Why are asking for us individually? Why didn't you just ask for a certain team?"

"I could've, but I wanted Mitsuki to experience a mission. And she's not officially part of a team, so I put together a temporary team."

"Thanks, Hokage-sama." Mitsuki smiled. "So who's leadin' this mission?"

"You."

"Me?" Mitsuki was just as surprised as the rest of the team. "Why me?"

"Well I figured you could have this chance to prove yourself, that you're capable of being a leader." The Hokage smiled.

"…" Mitsuki was a little nervous. "Uh thank you, sir, but don't you think someone with more experience should be the leader?"

"No. I'm sure you'll do just fine. Well I must be off. Have fun now." The Hokage left with the mask man.

Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji just looked at each other then at Mitsuki.

"I can't believe you're leading this mission." Neji sighed.

"Me neither. I don't even know what to do first." Mitsuki looked to Hinata. "What should I do?"

"Uh" Hinata blushed. "I guess, you should tell us to meet somewhere after school with our bags prepared."

"Right. Okay, let's meet at the entrance of the village an hour after school. That should give you enough time to pack." Mitsuki smiled.

Neji and Sasuke looked at the two girls who were talking, then at each other. They shook their heads thinking the same thing. _It's going to be long mission._

-.-

"Okay, is everyone prepared to go on this mission?" Mitsuki sounded like a perky cheerleader.

Hinata just smiled.

Neji and Sasuke couldn't wait to get this mission over with.

"Let's go!" They started walking.

"Do you know where we're going?" Neji asked.

"Of course." Mitsuki turned to them. "We're going to a small village in the mountains. That's where the thief was last seen. Then we track the thief's trail and take back the scroll."

"Sounds simple." Hinata smiled.

"I don't think it'll be that simple." Neji shook his head.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Mitsuki smiled before coming to a cross-road. "Uh…" Mitsuki looked in all three directions.

"You do know which way to go, right?" Sasuke smirked.

"Of course." Mitsuki knelt down and touched the ground. "Let's see, we're going toward the mountains, so…" Mitsuki focused before rising again. "Alright, let's go left."

"How do you know?" Neji asked.

"Because I could feel caves coming from that direction." Mitsuki smiled.

They went on 'til night fall. Mitsuki was exhausted so she finally collapsed on the floor. "Okay, let's… rest for the night." She noticed everyone staring at her. "Right… Um, Hinata get the firewood, Sasuke and Neji catch dinner. There's a stream to the left if you haven't noticed it yet. I'll set up camp."

"How're you going to do that? We only have our sleeping bags."

Mitsuki sighed. She stood up and threw her arm out as if they were sharp swords. One huge earth tent formed, big enough for four people. Mitsuki was already exhausted, she landed on her butt. "Okay, go." Mitsuki waved her hand.

Everyone did their jobs and came back to camp. Sasuke made the fire, while Hinata and Neji prepared the food. Mitsuki was lying on her back the whole time, just resting. After everyone ate, they all squeezed through the entrance of the tent and laid out there sleeping bags. They all had to sleep next to each, just about an inch from each other. From left to right, it was Neji, Hinata, Mitsuki and Sasuke.

"Shouldn't someone keep watch?" Sasuke asked.

"It was only a scroll stolen; I don't think it's important enough to kill people over. Besides, I don't think anyone's expecting us." Just as Mitsuki said that, it started to rain outside. "Just a coincidence." She smiled.

They all stared at her.

"Look, if someone was approaching, I would sense their vibration. We'll be fine, just go to sleep." Mitsuki covered her eyes with her arm and fell asleep.

Hinata glanced at Neji. "I'll keep first watch."

Neji nodded. "When you start to feel sleepy, wake me up and I'll take over."

"Okay." Hinata got up and put on her jacket. She put her hood up and stepped out into the rain. She hid in a tree just behind the tent and made herself comfortable on a branch.

Nothing happened the first few hours. When Hinata started to feel sleepy, she finally gave in and jumped down. The rain let up a little, but it was still sprinkling. Hinata was about to go in when she heard something cut through the air. Hinata looked up, but saw no one. Hinata looked around with her Byakugan, but she didn't see anyone. Hinata was too tired to investigate so she just told her cousin to be careful as she finally went to bed.

Neji walked around the campsite, but couldn't find anyone. He did find foot prints in the grass. As Neji bended down to examine the foot prints he sensed someone behind him. He quickly dodged a fireball. Neji looked to see who attacked but no one was there. When Neji turned on his Byakugan, he still couldn't find anyone. Who ever attacked was fast. Neji put out the little fire and went back to the look out spot.

It was finally morning and Hinata slept in. Mitsuki was reenergized and gladly caught the fish this time while Sasuke got the firewood. Neji rested inside the tent with his cousin until the food was done. After everyone was up and eating breakfast, Neji and Hinata told them about the mystery guest.

"So this person… is really fast, can maybe fly, and uses fire." Mitsuki concluded as she finished her fish.

"I thought no one would attack us?" Sasuke said.

"Well the scroll… I don't even know what's in the scroll, but I guess who ever stole it, doesn't want to give it up. The fact that they know we're coming…" Mitsuki said.

"Well they stole from the leaf village; they must know that we would send someone to get it back." Hinata noted.

"True, but to know where we're at... I chose the less obvious path though." Mitsuki was troubled with this. Who ever is hunting them is no one to fool around with.

"Wait, why would the thief attack us? Wouldn't he run?" Neji asked.

"True, but maybe this person wasn't really after the scroll." Sasuke noted.

Everyone looked at him in puzzlement.

"Why would they steal the scroll then?" Hinata asked.

"To draw us out." Mitsuki said.

"Who ever stole the scroll knew Konoha would send a team after it. But if the scroll was merely bait, who was the bait meant for?" Sasuke threw a stick in the fire.

"Right, this thief must've wanted someone or a group in peculiar." Neji said.

"But how would he know that who ever he's after would be in the same team sent to retrieve the scroll?" Hinata asked.

Mitsuki sighed. "Either the thief got lucky or he knew before hand."

"Before hand? As in this thief was in Konoha after he stole the scroll? Waiting to see who would come after him?"

"I guess so, Hinata." Mitsuki sighed.

"So that means the thief is after one of us." Sasuke said.

"That makes this thief a hunter." Mitsuki stood up. "Well whoever this hunter is after won't get him. Because as long as I'm leader, no one's going missing." Mitsuki put the tent back into the ground. "We better get moving. We'll just be more careful from now on."

The team did proceed with caution. Neji made sure to stay closer to Hinata than usual, if that's even possible. Mitsuki took off her shoes, trying to sense any near by vibration while Sasuke just kept an eye out. When they finally reached the mountain they came upon a trail that would take them to the village, the sign said so.

"What's wrong Mitsuki?" Hinata asked as Mitsuki was kneeling down to touch the ground.

"I have an idea." Mitsuki stood up. "Let's catch this _hunter_ and see who he really is."

"How?"

Mitsuki smiled as she put her shoes back on. "Come close, I have a plan to share with you."

-.-

Mitsuki and the others were hiking up the trail. It was long and little too steep. On the left of the trail was all forest, but on the right. There were rocks and boulders. They had to stop a number of times because Hinata was getting tired easily. Mitsuki complained that they were already behind schedule but Hinata couldn't help it. Then things got worse when Hinata cried of pain.

"Ow, ow, ow." Hinata was on the floor, holding her ankle.

"Oh man." Mitsuki whined. "Let me see."

Sasuke and Neji sighed as they knew for the billionth time they would have to stop to rest.

Mitsuki bended water out of her water bottle and examined Hinata's ankle. "This sucks." Mitsuki healed it as much as she could. "It should be fine, but it'll take at least an hour off of it for it to be completely healed."

"An hour?" Hinata complained even though she knew she was the one holding them back.

"Maybe longer, but this is taking way too long. We're not even half way there." Mitsuki sighed.

"Now what?" Sasuke asked.

"Neji, carry Hinata to the side. Hinata, make yourself comfortable, because you're going to be resting for a while." Mitsuki turned to Sasuke. "Okay, we'll have to split up."

"Split up?" Neji said as he set Hinata down gently against a tree.

"Yes. You and Sasuke, go ahead."

"Wait, you're the captain, you have to go."

"…" Mitsuki was thinking. "Okay, Me and Neji will go. Sasuke and Hinata will stay behind.

"What?" Neji protested. "I'm not leaving him with Hinata-sama!"

"Don't worry; I'll make sure to take care of your princess." Sasuke smirked.

"No, I'll-" Neji started.

"Enough!" Mitsuki interrupted. "There needs to be one person with the Byakugan in each group. Since I'm captain, I have to go. And Hinata is staying put for a while, so that leaves you Neji. Now do as I say and let's go." Mitsuki fixed her backpack. "Sasuke, if it gets too late, camp out. I don't want you guys traveling at night. Got it?"

"Sure." Sasuke smiled.

"Okay, let's go Neji." Mitsuki took off.

Neji hesitated, but ended up following Mitsuki, grumbling.

Sasuke sat on the branch while Hinata was leaning against the tree.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I became useless again. I only held everyone back." Hinata sighed, feeling depressed.

"It's fine." Sasuke didn't look at her. He just tossed a few rocks in his hands.

"…" Hinata used her Byakugan and looked at the direction Neji and Mitsuki were headed. Hinata was losing sight of them. She focused more until she noticed someone following them. Hinata smiled as she saw the person's charka disappear with Mitsuki and Neji. "It worked. The hunter is following them."

"Good." Sasuke jumped down and held out his hand.

Hinata grabbed his hand and got up. She dusted herself off and followed Sasuke.

"How far away are they?" Sasuke jumped atop a tree branch and took off.

Hinata easily followed. "Just barely in my Byakugan range, which should be far enough to follow without detection."

-.-

"Will you relax? Hinata is fine."

"He better not hurt her." Neji mumbled.

"Man, you're such an over protective watch dog." Mitsuki smirked.

"I'm not a watch dog!" Neji yelled.

"You sure act like one." Mitsuki looked behind her.

"Shut up." Neji glared.

Mitsuki looked up, noticing dusk arriving. "Well, we made up most of the distance we lost, thanks to running. We could rest and hope the others will catch up." Mitsuki walked off the trail to the right. She made a tent. "I'll take first watch. You can sleep." Mitsuki jumped across the trail, landing perfectly on a branch.

Neji sighed and crawled into the tent.

Mitsuki sighed as the sun set and the moon rose. "At least it won't be raining." She made herself comfortable and waited.

It's been a couple of hours when Mitsuki started dozing off. Her head nodded when she heard a sudden crash. Mitsuki almost fell off the branch at the sudden rumble. Neji came out and they both look down the trail.

It was dark, but the moon shined just enough to see three figures fighting. Mitsuki jumped down, bending the tent back into the ground. She smiled and waited for one certain figure to touch the ground. Then she pulled her elbow in and heard a grunt. Neji and Mitsuki walked to the scene.

"We got her." Sasuke said.

Mitsuki looked upon the head that was sticking out of the ground. She sunk the hunter's whole body. "So, what's your name?" Mitsuki lowered herself.

"…" The head didn't say anything, but disappeared into a puff of smoke, leaving a log in the hole.

Mitsuki was suddenly blinded by a wall of fire circling around them. "Substitution." Mitsuki mumbled.

"It was a nice effort though."

They all looked up to see a girl floating in the air. In the light they had, she looked about their age. She had her hair in pony tails. Her bangs were red, but everything else was white as snow and she had pure white eyes to match.

Mitsuki felt a sudden urge to run, but she couldn't move at all. Who ever this girl was; she scared Mitsuki witless. For some reason she felt she knew this person, but she feared her as well. Mitsuki was barely audible when she spoke. "Who are you?"

The girl floated down gently and took a bow. "I am Ilma." She smiled. "Why Mitsuki, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"…" Mitsuki couldn't speak, but she was trembling. Everyone noticed this.

"Mitsuki are you okay?" Hinata touched her hand. "Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki just stared at the girl in front of her.

Sasuke and Neji walked in front of Hinata and Mitsuki, getting into their fighting stance. "Let us go."

"Oh, how sweet. The men protecting the princesses." Ilma smiled evilly.

"Hinata-sama, get Mitsuki out of here." Neji commanded.

"Right." Hinata gently pulled Mitsuki away from the three in front of her.

"Oh, don't leave." Ilma's eyes flashed red and she bended a wall of fire between Hinata and Mitsuki. Hinata barely dodged it. Ilma separated Mitsuki from everyone else. "I need to have a talk with Mitsuki. Please give us a moment." Ilma eyes flashed back to white and she floated in the air.

Sasuke and Neji attacked her, but they were easily deflected by a wall of wind.

"Tsk. Tsk." Ilma easily made Sasuke and Neji fly with a wave of her hand. Hinata tried to dodge them, but Ilma made them move with her hand and they flew into Hinata, knocking her out as she banged her head against the ground. Sasuke and Neji were trying to rise, but Ilma made a wind barrier that made them stay down flat. "Now stay there, while I speak to your captain." Ilma floated down to Mitsuki, who was still trembling helpless.

Mitsuki looked up with tears in her eyes.

Ilma laughed at this. "Such a weak human." With a flick of her hand, Mitsuki was rising in the air in a tornado of wind.

Mitsuki was struggling to breathe.

"Do you know who I am? Why don't you let me talk to my brother or sister? Terra, Luna, you're sister is here to see you." Ilma smirked.

Mitsuki was struggling to breathe, but then she calmed down as she closed her eyes.

_Please help me!_

"_It's okay, Mitsuki. Everything will be fine." Terra said._

Mitsuki opened her eyes to reveal their muddy color. Terra took over.

"Ah brother. I've missed you." Ilma smiled.

Terra gripped his fist which made a pillar aim for Ilma, but Ilma easily dodged.

"Now, now. That's no way to greet your sister." Ilma smiled.

"Release them." Terra gestured to Sasuke and Neji as he put the pillar back.

"As long as they don't interrupt our conversation." Ilma looked at Terra and them.

Terra glanced at them and nodded.

Ilma let them go and walked to Terra.

Sasuke and Neji ran to Hinata who was barely gaining conscious.

"I see your human is worthless."

"…"

"She was scared out of her mind. She's weak!"

"And you're human is any better?" Terra mocked.

"Yes. She's completely useful as long as she's quiet."

"Our human understands us." Terra's eyes flashed blue. Luna took over.

Ilma smiled and she blinked. Her eyes turned red.

"Long time no see, Fuoco." Luna smiled.

"Luna." He greeted. "We only need one human and our human is best."

"We'll see about that. Our human is strong, she is capable."

"She is a coward. A coward will not be able to handle it."

"Fine then, shall we settle this in a fight?" Luna's eyes twinkled.

"Very well. The survivor shall be the possessor of all elemental demons." A wave of Fuoco's hands made the fire disappear, leaving a burnt trail behind. Then he blinked as he tossed Luna the scroll. "We shall see who will be master." Ilma laughed as she floated in the air and disappeared into the night.

Luna's eyes blinked back to purple. Mitsuki came back, feeling emotionless. She stepped back, catching herself. She turned to her team. "Look," She showed the scroll. "Mission accomplished." She smiled before Sasuke caught her as she fell forward, passing out from exhaustion.


	15. Her Requests

Mitsuki awoke as the sun filtered through the leaves and branches. She slowly sat up, hearing voices then stood up, leaning on the tree for support. She stepped on a twig as she balanced herself.

Hinata quickly ran to her, hugging her. "Mitsuki! Thank goodness, you're awake."

"…" Mitsuki stared at Hinata, then saw Neji and Sasuke emerge. "What happened?"

"You collapsed last night after your conversation with…" Hinata looked away.

"With who?" Mitsuki asked, but then instantly remembered. She shuddered on response. "Uh…" She remembered everything. "How long was I out?"

"Only for the night." Sasuke said.

"Right." Mitsuki shook her head, clearing her mind. "The scroll?"

Sasuke showed it to her.

"Let's go home then."

"Are you sure you're okay to walk?" Hinata asked touching her shoulder. "You don't want to rest a little more?"

Mitsuki shook Hinata's hand off and walked to the trail. "I'm fine. Let's go."

They looked at each other before following their leader.

-.-

It was silent on the way down. Hinata talked to Neji and Sasuke, but not to Mitsuki because it was obvious she wouldn't be paying attention. Instead Mitsuki was having her own conversation with Luna and Terra. When they were back to where they first camped, Mitsuki decided to rest. She gave everyone their assignments, then made the tent. When they all sat around the camp fire, Mitsuki decided to discuss what happened.

"Listen, what happened last night, is between us. No one else needs to know about it."

"The girl who attacked us, you knew her?" Sasuke asked.

"…" Mitsuki finished a fish. "Not exactly. I… I don't know the possessor personally or the demons that contain her. But, when I became helpless…" Mitsuki made a fist. "Terra and Luna took over."

"It was the demons that were talking, not the girl herself?" Neji asked,

"Yes. The first one who spoke was Ilma, the demon of air. When her eyes changed to red, that was Fuoco, the demon of fire."

"What did… um, they want?" Hinata asked unsure whether to refer to Ilma and Fuoco as she or he.

"…" Mitsuki sighed. "After talking to Terra and Luna, it seems that I am to fight."

"For what?" Sasuke asked.

"For possession of all four elemental demons."

"Is that possible?"

"Terra and Luna said that the last time one human contained all four elemental demons was when they were first possessed. As in, the guy who ate their remains was the last one who possessed all of them." Mitsuki shook her head in disbelief.

"What happens when you possess all four?"

"… I don't know."

"You don't know or you won't tell us?"

"I don't know." _Only because they won't tell me. _Mitsuki grumbled in her mind.

"Why do you have to fight?" Hinata asked. "Can't there just be the two of you?"

"Apparently not. Ilma and Fuoco want there to be only one human. And obviously Terra and Luna agree."

"When is this fight supposed to be?"

"…" Mitsuki shook her head. "I don't know, but I need a favor from all of you."

"We won't tell anyone, promise." Hinata said.

"I know, I trust you guys, but there's something else…" Mitsuki took a deep breath. "When the time comes when I fight Ilma and Fuoco's human, I ask that you keep out of it."

"What do you mean?" Hinata was the only one who didn't understand or didn't want to understand.

"I mean, you can't help, no matter what."

"At all?" Hinata scooted closer to Mitsuki. "Even if you're dying, bleeding heavily, on the verge of death, we're not allowed to interfere?" Hinata was starting to cry. "We're not supposed to help you?"

Mitsuki looked at Hinata with sorry eyes. "Yes, Hinata." Mitsuki took her hands.

Hinata blinked out tears then became angry. She stood up, pulling her hands away from Mitsuki's. "What then? Are we just supposed to watch you die?"

"Hinata" Mitsuki stood up.

Hinata shook her head.

"Hinata please." Mitsuki touched her shoulders. "Hinata listen to me."

Hinata finally looked at her.

"It's something that must be done."

Hinata lowered her head. "I don't want you to die, Mitsuki."

Mitsuki pulled Hinata into a hug.

Sasuke and Neji felt a little awkward in the crying moment, so they just kept silent, staring everywhere else except the crying girls in front of them.

After Hinata finally calmed down, she went to bed. Mitsuki wiped the last of her tears away and stopped Neji from going into the tent. "Wait, I need to speak with you." Mitsuki whispered.

Neji, Sasuke and Mitsuki walked a little a ways from the tent as to not awaken Hinata.

"I need another favor."

"What?"

"As to not interfere, I need your help to keep other people from interfering."

"You mean Shikamaru?"

"… Yes and my father."

Neji and Sasuke glanced at each other than back at her. They agreed.

"It's important no one interferes, I'll tell some others to help you guys, but make sure to not speak of it, not even to each other. I don't care about the day of the fight, but until then, this is between us. Understand?"

They nodded.

Mitsuki smiled and hugged them. "Thanks guys." She backed away and gestured to the tent. "I'll take first watch, just in case." Mitsuki walked to the stream as Sasuke and Neji crawled into the tent.

Mitsuki cleaned off her tear dots and walked back to camp. She cleaned up the little fireplace they made then jumped onto the branch above the tent. She rested against the tree, feeling anxious, nervous, powerful, and uncertain. She knew it was only a matter of time before it would happen. She still wasn't ready, but she knew what she had to do. She sat on the branch, thinking to herself, until the sun finally rose to the coming day.

-.-

When they got home, everyone acted as if nothing depressing, important, or serious happened, even when they were greeted by some friends.

"Hey!" Mitsuki ran forward and kissed Shikamaru.

"Welcome back." Shikamaru smiled.

"We're home." Hinata said, but then ran forward to hug an old friend. "Shino! You're back."

Shino didn't even blush. "Yes. Welcome back Hinata."

"When did you get back?" Hinata asked.

"About two days ago." Shino said.

Mitsuki greeted Choji. "You're back. How was training? Must've sucked that you had to leave right after you got in school."

"It was alright." Choji shrugged, eating his chips.

"So this is your girlfriend."

Mitsuki turned to the familiar voice that she thought she would never hear again. "Temari?" Mitsuki saw her then the red haired boy standing next to her. "Gaara?"

"Hey, Mitsuki. Long time no see." Gaara smiled.

Mitsuki stepped back, surprised. "Uh, yea, what're you doing here?"

"I transferred to Konoha High when I heard you were attending."

"But what about Suna?" Mitsuki said.

"Kankuro is taking over until I get back." Gaara said.

"And I'm here to protect my little brother." Temari smiled.

"You know them?" Shikamaru asked.

"Um," Mitsuki turned to the quiet boy in pitch black glasses. "Oh hi there. I'm sorry we haven't officially met, I'm Mitsuki." Mitsuki shook his hand.

"Oh right, Mitsuki this is my teammate Shino." Hinata said.

Shino nodded. "Nice to meet you."

Mitsuki thought about his name and couldn't remember him until she felt something crawl on her. She glanced at their hands and saw a tiny bug crawl back into his sleeve. "Oh right! I remember you now. You use to always have… uh, bugs around you."

Shino nodded again. "I remember you too. You moved to the upper class then disappeared."

"Yea, I went to train." Mitsuki smiled. "So this means more people to hang out with." She looked at everyone. "It's going to be fun." Mitsuki faintly smiled even though she couldn't wait to escape. "Well it was good catching up, but I have to go."

Shikamaru grabbed her hand. "I'll go with you."

"Okay." Mitsuki didn't dare glance at Gaara. "Um see ya guys." They left.

"Hinata-sama, I'll take your things home."

"Oh but,"

"You should spend some time with Shino, to catch up." Neji smiled and grabbed Hinata's bag.

"Um, okay, if you're not too busy, Shino." Hinata smiled.

"…" Shino just nodded, but eyed Neji suspiciously. He knew something was wrong because Neji would've never let her go alone. He left with her anyway.

Gaara and Temari took off too.

Everyone else stared at Neji.

"What?"

"You're letting her go alone?" Choji asked.

"Yes." Neji said.

"Hmph." Choji left, leaving a trail of crumbs behind.

"To take her mind off of it?" Sasuke guessed.

"She needs it. At least she'll be distracted enough to forget it."

-.-

Mitsuki was standing in front of the Hokage while Shikamaru waited outside.

"So how do you think you did?" The Hokage looked at the report.

"…" Mitsuki sighed. "You knew who stole the scroll, didn't you?"

The Hokage glanced at her then nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have gone if I had told you?"

"…"

"Do you know her name?"

"No. She wasn't speaking at all when we met. It was Ilma and Fuoco."

"Her name is Hitomi Savesque. She was originally possessed by Ilma, but just a couple of months ago, Fuoco joined."

"How do you know all this?"

The Hokage glanced at the mask man then at her. "Tell me what you guys discussed."

"…" Mitsuki sighed and told him everything. She reminded him that she wasn't speaking at all, but it was Terra and Luna doing most of the talking. Then she told him about the arranged battle. "Because of this, I have a request."

"I'm listening."

"I would like to have no one interfere my battle with Hitomi and to have no one know about it until at least the day of the battle. Please."

"Very well, no one shall know, but as long as the fight is outside my village, then no one under my command shall interfere."

"Thank you sir. I'll try to keep it out of the village."

"Good, now if you don't mind…"

Mitsuki bowed and waved at the mask man as usual before leaving.

Shikamaru was leaning against the wall when he saw Mitsuki walking toward her. "How was it?"

"It was okay and as expected, boring." Mitsuki smiled.

"So what now?"

Mitsuki sighed. "I don't know, drop my stuff off, and maybe go on a date with my boyfriend. I guess I should call him, tell him I'm okay." Mitsuki grinned. "How about you?"

"Well, I guess I should walk my girlfriend home and maybe take her out." Shikamaru smiled.

They did as they said and walked around town. They talked and laughed as if everything was fine. Mitsuki almost forgot about her problems until she saw Gaara and Temari.

"Aw, the couple is out on a date." Temari smiled.

"Hey guys." Mitsuki faintly smiled.

"Mitsuki, can I borrow Shikamaru for a moment?" Temari asked.

"Sure." Mitsuki said as she noticed Gaara walking to a nearby bench. She walked over and sat next to him. "Hey Gaara. Didn't think I would see you again."

"Apparently so. You looked pale when you saw me." Gaara stared at Temari and Shikamaru.

"What're you really doing here, Gaara?" Mitsuki looked at him, finally.

"… I came to see you."

"Gaara you know-"

"I do… I do know." Gaara looked at her. "I only came to be with some old friends."

"Including me?" Mitsuki looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes." Gaara said darkly.

"Good. Then it's good to see you too, Gaara." Mitsuki glanced at Shikamaru and Temari, who were laughing. "They seem… friendly."

"Jealous?" Gaara smiled.

"No! Even if I was, I wouldn't have time for it." Mitsuki stood up and walked over to them.

"Temari!" Gaara gestured to leave.

"See ya later." Temari said in a kinda-obvious seductive voice.

Mitsuki watched them leave then stared at Shikamaru.

"What?"

Mitsuki continued walking. "Nothing, nothing."

"You're angry aren't you?" Shikamaru caught up to her.

She had her arms crossed. "No." Mitsuki walked faster.

"Are you avoiding me now?"

"No." They walked to an opened field that was atop a hill.

"Come on, you're obviously angry about something." Shikamaru sat next to her on the grass.

Mitsuki sighed. "It's not you. It's me; I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"…" Mitsuki stared off at the field of flowers at the bottom of the hill. "Um, I have to tell you something."

"Okay." Shikamaru waited.

"…" Mitsuki took a deep breath. "Uh, I met Gaara and them at the sand village."

"Okay…" Shikamaru didn't know if that was the serious thing she was trying to tell him.

"I went to the desert to train in the sand because I can't see in the sand, well I mean when I'm blindfolded, not like on dirt or rock. So Terra said I should train to get use to it in case I need to."

"Okay."

Mitsuki took a deep breath before talking as fast as she could. "Well I was running out of supplies and it's not like you can find food in the desert. So that's when I saw Suna. On my way there, I ran into Gaara. He was on his way home from some meeting or what ever. Anyway, I ended up collapsing in front of him from hunger, exhaustion, or thirst, which ever was strongest. When I awoke, I was in the hospital. He was at my bed side. And well we became friends. Then I met Temari and Kankuro. Well he decided to help me train. Him and Temari and Kankuro, but mostly Gaara. Well as we trained, we became close and that's it, end of story." Mitsuki took a breath.

"Close?" Shikamaru said, easily understanding every word.

Mitsuki sighed, realizing she spoke fast for nothing. "Yes. Me and Gaara kinda dated for a while."

"And how long is _a while_?"

Mitsuki coughed. "12…ths."

"12 what?"

"12 months." Mitsuki looked away.

"A year?" Shikamaru stood.

"Well I mean, yea." Mitsuki stood too. "But I ended it."

"So he's your ex?"

"Yes, but I made it clear that we would never get back together. It's all in the past now. Besides I'm with you now."

Shikamaru tried not to picture Mitsuki and Gaara together. "Right. And when were you planning on telling me this?"

"Well, I didn't think it mattered since I was never going to see him again. But then he showed up and…" Mitsuki sighed.

"How did you feel when you saw him?"

"…" Mitsuki thought about it. "Surprised, no doubt. But mostly worried."

"Why?"

"Well… he didn't exactly take it well when I broke it off."

"How bad?"

"He almost drowned me in sand."

"Oh."

"Yea, but don't worry, I'm sure he's moved on. And no one can take me away from you." Mitsuki smiled.

Shikamaru sighed. "So is that the only ex I should know about?"

"Yea. He's the only one. But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Is Ino the only one?"

"… Yea."

Mitsuki pulled him closer, glaring. "Why did you have to think about it?"

Shikamaru smiled and kissed her. "Don't worry. I only love you."

Mitsuki blushed.

"What?" Shikamaru noticed her sudden redness.

"You said… you love me…"

"…" Shikamaru slightly blushed. "Well yea. Is that okay?"

Mitsuki was overfilled with happiness. "It's perfectly fine." Mitsuki kissed him again and rested in his arms. "Because I love you too."


	16. Her School Day

It seemed like the first day of school for Mitsuki. She walked into first period feeling anxious and nervous. She was happy to see Gaara wasn't in the same class. Everyone was back in their regular seats only she noticed someone blonde sitting next to Shikamaru. Mitsuki trudged to her seat next to Sasuke, trying to ignore an annoying woman laughing at what ever they were talking about.

"So did you tell him?"

"You know I didn't." Mitsuki glared at Sasuke.

"I think you should tell him, Mitsuki." Sasuke said.

"Don't worry about it, Sasuke. It's best" She paused as she heard a laugh. "He doesn't know" another laugh. "What the hell's so freakin' funny?" Mitsuki sneered, low enough for only Sasuke to hear.

"You're jealous?" Sasuke smirked.

"No." Mitsuki faced forward.

"Sakura got jealous easy, wonder if you're the same." Sasuke smiled.

"I am not jealous." Mitsuki started taking down notes.

"Sure you're not." Sasuke smirked.

-.-

Mitsuki was happy to get out of math and go to Japanese. At least she'll get peace and quiet in her father's class. She sat down, barely noticing the body next to her.

"Oh hi, Choji."

"S'up." Choji opened a bag of pretzels. "Want some?"

Mitsuki glanced at the bag and shrugged. "Thanks." She ate some pretzels until her dad finally noticed and told them to stay after class. Her and Choji ignored it, still sneaking some pretzels in their mouths here and there. This made them laugh. The bell rang and her dad warned them to not eat in class, especially Choji. When he was done, Mitsuki and Choji left to their next class.

They apologized to the teacher and explained why they were late. The teacher waved to them to sit down.

Mitsuki sighed until she saw who would be behind her. She froze in place as Choji sat next to Ino.

"Something wrong, Mitsuki?" The teacher asked.

"Uh" Mitsuki shook her head and walked to her seat. She felt someone staring down her back. She was taking out her notebook before she suddenly shuddered, making her grip disappear and the notebook fall.

The notebook slapped the tile, making a loud noise. "Mitsuki!" The teacher was irritated at the interrupting sound.

"S-Sorry." Mitsuki picked up her notebook as some classmates giggled. "Leave me alone, Gaara."

Gaara chuckled. "But it's so fun to toy with you."

"Now class, discuss these ideas with your classmates while I'm out." The teacher announced, leaving the class for a little.

Mitsuki stood up and glared at Gaara, slamming her hands on his desk. "I'm warning you Gaara, if you"

Gaara stood up and his mouth became close to her ear. "If I do what?"

Mitsuki's legs lost their will and Mitsuki fell back into her chair.

The teacher walked in and glanced at everyone before writing on the board again as it became silent.

Mitsuki faced forward, fixing herself. She felt ashamed at what she just did. She became angry as soon as she heard a chuckle come from behind her.

-.-

It was lunch and Mitsuki quickly ran to sit down next to Shikamaru, but then found some blonde girl sitting in her seat. They were talking and enjoying themselves… again.

Mitsuki decided to sit next to Naruto. "Oh dear God, please end the day quickly." She prayed.

"Rough day?" Naruto asked.

"I will never have peace in this school again." Mitsuki grumbled before being noticed.

"Mitsuki what took you so long?" Shikamaru asked when really she's been there for 10 minutes.

Mitsuki just smiled. "Long lunch line."

"Oh I'm sorry, Mitsuki, I'm in your seat." Temari made no effort to move, but sounded apologetic. "Do you want to sit here?"

Mitsuki wanted to say 'yes, get the hell out of my seat', but she knew that wouldn't do. She couldn't look jealous or possessive in front of Shikamaru. "No, it's fine."

"Gaara!" Naruto greeted him, like they were long friends. Naruto was about to introduce him, but then Mitsuki explained that she already knows him.

"How did you guys meet?" Sasuke asked.

Mitsuki blushed at the question. It sounded as if they were a couple. "Uh"

"I'll tell it." Gaara suggested.

"No, um," Mitsuki could feel everyone's eyes on her. She just now noticed how big the lunch table has gotten. "I met Gaara and them in the sand village, on the way here."

"What were you doing in Suna?" Kiba asked.

"It's not like you can just wander there unless you were in the desert." Ten-Ten said.

"Um… well I was in the desert training, that's when"

"She collapsed in front of me." Gaara said, staring at his food as he played with it.

"What?" Hinata sounded worried.

"Don't worry, I was just"

"On the verge of death." Gaara couldn't help but smile as he saw Mitsuki's expression.

And she was mad that he kept interrupting her and giving almost every detail she wanted to skip. "Yes, well, Gaara saved me. Then I met Temari and Kankuro."

"How long ago was this?" Shino asked.

"Just before I came here…" Mitsuki whispered.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"She said just before she came here." Temari said, even though she wasn't even remotely close to Mitsuki.

"How long were you in the sand village?" Ino asked.

"…" Mitsuki didn't want to answer that question.

"A year." Gaara gladly said.

"A year?" Naruto said shocked.

"You're training took that long?" Choji asked.

"…" Mitsuki shook her head. She didn't want to lie.

"So what were you there for?" Neji asked.

Temari and Gaara smiled. "She was with-"

Mitsuki stood up and threw her food away, her trash made a loud bang against the garbage bin. "Gaara, can I talk to you for a second?" Mitsuki tapped her foot. "Alone."

Gaara smirked and threw his food away. "Sure."

Everyone watched as they walked off together, especially Shikamaru.

"What were you saying Temari?" Ino asked.

"Oh, Mitsuki and Gaara were together then." Temari happily said.

"What?"

"Yea." Temari nodded.

Some people glanced between Shikamaru and the direction Gaara and Mitsuki walked off to.

"But it's over now, so there's nothing to worry about." Choji patted Shikamaru on the back.

"I know." Shikamaru smiled.

-.-

Mitsuki led Gaara to the roof. She leaned against the fence and glared at Gaara.

"What?" Gaara smiled.

"You know what. Stop it."

"Stop what?" Gaara walked closer to her.

"Stop… Um" Mitsuki didn't know how to explain it. "Stop messing with me."

"Messing with you? Mitsuki I'm only having fun." Gaara was face to face with her.

"Well stop it, you're pissing me off." Mitsuki glared at him. "I thought I made it clear when I said, 'I can't be with you anymore.'"

"Doesn't mean you didn't **want** to be with me anymore." Gaara leaned forward, but Mitsuki leaned back as much as she could against the fence.

"Now it does. I'm with Shikamaru now." Mitsuki side stepped and walked passed him. "I love him."

"Would if he doesn't love you?"

"He does." Mitsuki glanced back. "Leave it alone, Gaara. I thought you moved on."

"Would if I didn't?"

"What?" Mitsuki didn't dare turn around this time.

"I haven't moved on, Mitsuki." Gaara faced her.

"Gaara" Mitsuki stopped as she suddenly felt a breeze as he stood behind her.

"In third period, when I was toying with you, I noticed that you still" Gaara blew in her ear and Mitsuki shuddered. "Shuddered when I blow in your ear. And" Gaara whispered in her ear. "Feel weak when I whisper in your ear." Mitsuki felt her legs buckle under her, but Gaara caught her in a hug. "Same old Mitsuki."

Mitsuki gained back her legs and struggled from his grasp. "Gaara"

"You still love me, don't you?" Gaara whispered.

Mitsuki shook her head.

"Yes you do." Gaara continued to put her under a spell. "Your body remembers me. Your body is telling the truth. Your mind just hasn't realized it yet." Mitsuki was trying to refuse him, but her body was fighting her. "You still love me."

Mitsuki's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered what Shikamaru told her yesterday and what she told him. She grabbed his arm and spun him where she was behind him, pushing against the wall. "Listen Gaara, I don't love you anymore. I love Shikamaru." Mitsuki let him go and stepped back, feeling hot and a little weak. _Damn it. I hated it when he did that._

Gaara smiled. "We'll see." He left back into the stairwell.

When the door closed behind him, Mitsuki slumped to her knees, huffing. "Stupid Gaara."

-.-

It was History class and Mitsuki was just beaten when she saw who was sitting next to her. From left to right, it was Shino, Kiba, Mitsuki then… Temari.

The whole class could feel tension between the two girls. Even Asuma Sensei tried to ignore it.

Kiba passed a note to Mitsuki. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Mitsuki wrote.

"Um, did something happen between you and her? I'm sure I'm not the only one who could feel the tension."

"Well, she hasn't exactly forgiven me for breaking up with Gaara."

"May I ask why?"

"Don't worry about it."

Shino nudged Kiba and Kiba quickly hid the note and thanked Shino.

-.-

Mitsuki couldn't have been any happier when she walked to the black top for P.E. No sand village ninja, no offense. Mitsuki couldn't have felt happier until Shikamaru walked to her as she rested on a log.

"Hey." Shikamaru sat next to her.

"Hey." Mitsuki already knew what he was going to ask, but she decided to wait for him to ask instead of blurting stuff out.

"So, what happened?"

Mitsuki sighed. "I just told him to stop messing with me and leave me alone."

"Messing with you?"

"…" Mitsuki didn't want to tell him about Gaara blowing in her ear, let alone about him whispering in her ear. "Yea, like at lunch."

"Right."

"Don't worry." Mitsuki smiled. "I'm sure he got the message."

"Mitsuki, did you love him?"

Mitsuki was surprised he asked it all of sudden. She scratched her head. "Yea, I did."

Shikamaru finally looked at her.

"But I love you now. And only you." Mitsuki smiled.

"Good." Shikamaru kissed her before hearing a teacher yell at them for PDA.

-.-

Mitsuki was happy she only had one period to go, until she saw who was sitting next to Naruto and who was sitting next to Shikamaru's seat. From left to right, it was Temari, Shikamaru, Mitsuki, Naruto, then Gaara. Mitsuki was happy she wasn't sitting next to Gaara, but she couldn't help but feel irritated at a certain blonde girl sitting next to Shikamaru. She tried her best to keep it hidden. Naruto and Gaara were talking like everything was normal. Shikamaru and Temari talked like they were old friends and Mitsuki stayed quiet unless spoken to. She tried to distract herself by reading a book.

It was then that Mitsuki smacked herself in the head. She smacked herself too hard because she almost fell out of her chair. She wasn't sure if it was because she was trying to let out stress or anger or what.

"You okay Mitsuki?" Shikamaru and Naruto asked.

"Um, yea." Mitsuki fixed herself on her chair. "I just remembered I had to return this book like two days ago." Mitsuki laughed a little. "Oh, but I don't have any money for the late fees, I'll have to go home and get my wallet." Mitsuki was disappointed at how careless she was.

"Hey, Mitsuki?" Naruto whispered.

"Hm?"

"Do you get that weird feeling with Gaara as you do me?"

"Weird feeling?"

"Yea, you mentioned it when we first met."

"Oh…" Mitsuki was so use to it that she hasn't noticed that it became stronger when Gaara was around. Mitsuki just nodded.

Naruto smiled as if he made a new brother.

"What is he talking about?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh, um…" Mitsuki was happy that the bell rang. "Gotta go." Mitsuki took off, happy to get away.

"Hey, where you going?" Temari stopped Shikamaru.

"I'm going to the library."

"For what?"

"I'm going to meet Mitsuki there." He smiled.

"You know what; Gaara had to go to the library too, so we'll wait with you." Temari grabbed Gaara and dragged him down the halls. When they got to the library, Gaara looked around, hoping he would distract himself. He couldn't find anything interesting and when he glanced back to the table, Temari and Shikamaru were gone. He looked around for almost 20 minutes. It's unbelievable how big the library is. He finally found them in the back of the library near the section no one likes to go to. He was going to walk in on them, but stopped as he overheard them.

"What do you like about Mitsuki?"

"…" Shikamaru looked at her suspiciously. "Not that it's any of your business, but…" Shikamaru made a dreamy face, with a sweet smile and caring eyes. "I'm not sure. She just makes me happy… I can't explain it. I mean, just looking at her makes my heart beat and just hearing her laugh makes me smile. Because if she's happy then I'm happy."

Gaara couldn't help but feel a tug at his heart as he heard those words.

"So you love her?" Temari asked.

Shikamaru smiled again. "Yes… Very much so."

Temari scratched her head, realizing she was too close to him. "Man, these shelves need to be more spaced out." Temari felt crammed and confined.

"So what did you need to tell me?" Shikamaru said, breaking his trance of Mitsuki.

"Um…" Temari became self-conscious. "It's nothing." Temari turned away.

"Oh come on, Temari. You practically pulled me back here to tell me something important right? So tell me." Shikamaru glared.

"I changed my mind." Temari had her back to him.

Shikamaru's fist was trembling. "Troublesome woman." Shikamaru stopped her from leaving. "Just tell me, so it won't bug me all day."

Temari blushed as his face was an inch from hers. "I-I said no." Temari turned away.

"Temari"

"Okay, okay!"

"Shhhhh!"

"Sorry." Shikamaru and Temari said.

"I…" Temari looked away. "I think I…" She looked him in the eye. He was staring too intently at her, or so it felt. "I like you Shikamaru."

"I like you too."

"No I mean…"

"…" Shikamaru blushed slightly. "Oh…"

"Yea. I do, I like you. I mean we may argue sometimes, but it's fun. I like how you're stubborn sometimes and how much of a genius you are." Temari was making the look that Shikamaru made when he was describing Mitsuki.

"Do you love me?"

"…" Temari turned instantly red. "So… Would if I do?" Temari turned to him, walking forward as he backed up into the shelf. "I love you Shikamaru. I do."

"Uh…" Shikamaru scooted to the side. "Um…"

Gaara had to stop them. He was about to, but then something tugged at his heart again. _Maybe this is a good thing. If he cheats on her, then that means he doesn't love her. Mitsuki would be wrong and maybe… and maybe…_ Gaara sighed. _She would be heartbroken. I have to stop them._ As Gaara hesitated he jumped as he felt someone blow in his ear. "What the-"

Mitsuki had her finger to her lips. "Quiet in the library please." Mitsuki giggled. "Doesn't feel good, does it?" She smiled. "What're you doing back here?"

"Uh…" Gaara became nervous and Mitsuki noticed this.

"What's wrong?" Mitsuki noticed that Gaara glanced to his left and Mitsuki peeked over. Her eyes widened as she saw Shikamaru and Temari kissing.


	17. Her Deal

Shikamaru pushed Temari off as they heard banging right next to them. They saw Gaara trying to hold Mitsuki down.

"Calm down!"

Mitsuki finally stopped as she sensed two pair of eyes staring at her. She didn't look up as she sat on the floor leaning on one knee. "n…"

"What?" Temari and Shikamaru said.

Mitsuki looked up with anger in her eyes. "I said, Run!"

Temari felt terror come over her as Mitsuki pushed Gaara off and ran at her. She quickly turned and ran for her life.

Everyone saw two girls running, the instructors yelling at them to not run after the librarian scolded them for not being quiet in the library. Shikamaru and Gaara chased them down.

Temari was running down the halls as the students and lockers became blurs. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that she had to run. Mitsuki was right behind her. Just thinking about that made Temari run faster. She skidded around corners and burst through the auditorium.

Luna Misma was practicing as Hinata, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Ten-Ten and Lee were watching. Everyone gasped as Temari tripped down the aisle with a mad girl chasing her. They all reacted as they noticed it was Mitsuki chasing Temari.

Temari jumped on stage and stopped as the wall cut her off. She cursed to herself as she turned around. She saw Lee and Ten-Ten trying to keep Mitsuki back.

"Mitsuki!" Hinata screamed as she saw anger in her best friend. "What's wrong?"

"Ask that b-"

"Mitsuki!" Shikamaru and Gaara ran in two minutes later.

"A. Little. Help!" Ten-Ten complained just before she and Lee were pushed off.

Mitsuki ran toward Hinata, but Neji pushed himself and her out of the way. Mitsuki ignored them and jumped on stage as Hinata and Neji crashed on the floor. Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke stopped her in her tracks. Ino thought Sakura had rage, but Mitsuki looked like a starving dog and Temari was the meat.

"Mitsuki, stop!" They all tried to calm her down while Gaara and Shikamaru ran to Temari's side.

"Let me go!" Mitsuki yelled.

"Not until you calm dow-" Sasuke was pushed off and Kiba and Naruto were kicked off stage. Mitsuki was about to lunge for Temari's throat, but then Gaara made a shield of sand around Shikamaru, Temari and himself.

Mitsuki became even angrier. She brought her fist back and was about to strike, but then Sasuke grabbed her wrist, spinning her around and pinning her to the wall of sand. "Stop." He commanded as Mitsuki looked into his Sharingan before fainting into his arms.

They all sighed as Sasuke had her in his arms. Gaara lowered his shield and Shikamaru ran to Mitsuki. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, just sleeping."

Everyone sighed.

"So." They all looked at Gaara and Temari. "Who wants to explain why Mitsuki went on a rampage?"

"Yes." They all looked at the entrance of the auditorium. "I would like to know what made my daughter so angry that she wouldn't stop for anything to break your neck, Temari?" Kakashi glared at her.

Gaara tried to calm Temari down, trying to steady her breathing. She was trembling. "I… I just…"

Shikamaru sighed. "She kissed me."

Everyone was surprised at this.

"I take it none of you've seen Mitsuki angry?" Gaara asked.

"Not like this…" Naruto said.

"…" Neji and Hinata were sitting in the seats now.

"Her eyes were purple, don't' worry." Sasuke said.

Hinata sighed again. "Good. But still… I didn't think she would…"

Kakashi sighed. "Okay, so she saw you guys…"

"Kissing? Yea she did." Gaara said.

Everyone groaned.

"Hm…" Mitsuki stirred.

Everyone got into their fighting stance in response.

Kakashi held up his hand. "Hold on." Kakashi grabbed Mitsuki from Sasuke and sat her in a seat. "I want you all to hide."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Kakashi said and so they did.

"Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki opened her eyes and saw her father. "Dad?"

"How're you feeling?"

Mitsuki processed what happened and gasped. "That b-"

"Mitsuki." Kakashi silenced her. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"He…" Mitsuki became angry, but Kakashi grabbed her fist. "He cheated on me…"

"I did not!"

Mitsuki looked up and saw Shikamaru emerge on stage. She became extremely angry. "You bastard! I saw you kissing her!"

"I know, but-"

"You liar! You said you loved me!" Mitsuki started crying. "You said you loved me…"

"Mitsuki…" Kakashi put his arm around her as she slumped to the floor.

"Mitsuki I'm sorry, I-"

"Leave."

"What?"

Mitsuki stood up. She shook off tears of anger and screamed. "I said leave! I don't want to see you ever again!" Her command echoed in the auditorium. "And I'm warning you now, Temari!" She knew she was still here and Temari felt a chill down her spine. "You better stay away from me!" Mitsuki ran out of the auditorium with Kakashi about to run after her.

But he stopped as he noticed Shikamaru about to go too. "It's best you stay away too."

"But-"

Kakashi became angry. "I said stay away."

Shikamaru couldn't help but feel a little smaller when he saw Kakashi's glare.

"I told you not to make her cry. So stay away from her." Kakashi ran after her daughter as everyone emerged from their hiding spots.

"Damn Shikamaru." Kiba said. "You really screwed up."

Shikamaru glared at Kiba. "Thanks Kiba. That was helpful."

"Poor Mitsuki." Hinata said. "I can't believe you did that Shikamaru."

"I didn't…" Shikamaru sighed, knowing it was pointless to defend himself..

"Were you even thinking about Mitsuki? I don't understand how you could have…" Hinata's fists were trembling.

"Hinata-sama." Neji put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know what it feels like to see the one you love kissing someone else. It hurts a lot." Hinata shook her cousin's hand off.

Naruto and Sakura couldn't help, but feel shame.

"And you already know what it feels like to be cheated on." Hinata took a step closer.

Ino and Sasuke looked away.

"Hinata-" Neji was about to stop her, but she kept going.

"So why? Why would you do this to her? She already has enough to worry about. She doesn't need this right now, but you… you go and do this right before-"

"Hinata!" Neji and Sasuke yelled.

"Right before what?" Shikamaru asked.

"…" Hinata sighed, putting her hand to her forehead. "Never mind." Hinata stared at the floor. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Shikamaru." Hinata grabbed her stuff and walked out with Neji following her.

"Right before what?" Shikamaru asked again.

"Nothing." Sasuke said. "Well, practice is over for the day." Sasuke sighed. "Look, its best you stay away from her until she cools off." Sasuke walked out with people following feeling awkward and some ashamed.

It was only Gaara, Temari, and Shikamaru.

Temari finally calmed down, but was still scared. "Shikamaru-"

"Temari." Shikamaru didn't look at her. "Thank you. I thank you for loving me but… It would be best if you stayed away from me... just for a little while."

"But-"

"And Gaara."

Gaara stared at him.

"I know I messed up. I know that you probably would've done better, but…" Shikamaru looked at him. He looked sad, almost pathetic. "I'm not giving up. I will make it up to Mitsuki. So just wait. I'll prove that I can make the woman you and I both love… happy." Shikamaru smiled before leaving.

-.-

Hinata couldn't wait to comfort her friend, but she had a curfew, so she had to wait until it was safe to go out. Neji already knew what she was up to, so he followed her. Hinata smiled and waited for him to catch up. He did and they both smiled saying, "Of course." When they got to Mitsuki's house, Hinata knocked on the door.

Kakashi opened the door. "What are you two doing here?"

"I'm sorry for disturbing you so late at night, but I need to speak with Mitsuki." Hinata and Neji bowed.

"…" Kakashi sighed and let them in. He showed Hinata where Mitsuki's room is, while Neji sat on the couch. When Hinata thanked him and went into the bedroom, Kakashi sighed and sat in his armchair. He glanced at Neji and scratched his head. "Would you like some tea?"

Neji glanced at Kakashi. "Sure."

-.-

Hinata crept into Mitsuki's room and sat at the foot of her bed. "Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki was lying on her side, but she wasn't asleep. She's been up this whole time. Mitsuki didn't even glance at Hinata.

"May I come in?"

"Why bother asking?" Mitsuki said sarcastically.

"Sorry. Um, how are you?"

"… How did you feel when you saw Naruto kissing Sakura?"

"…" Hinata sighed. "Are you going to break up with him?"

"…" Mitsuki blinked back tears and finally sat up. "I don't know."

"Are you going to fight Temari?"

Mitsuki's fist trembled. "That whore… I should kill her for what she did but…" She reluctantly shook her head. "She's not worth it."

"Are you going to fight Shikamaru?"

Mitsuki shook her head. "I'm too disappointed in him. I can't believe he did that." Mitsuki tried to hold back tears.

"Yea, I can't picture Shikamaru doing it either, but it did happen. So what are you going to do about it?"

"…" Mitsuki sighed. "I don't know. I think it was meant to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"…" Mitsuki shook her head. "Never mind."

"Maybe you should hear him out."

"…"

"You have to hear his side of the story Mitsuki. It could've been innocent."

Mitsuki sighed. "Yea… Because it looked innocent." She rolled her eyes. "But regardless, I know exactly what to do now." Mitsuki sighed and looked at Hinata. "I'm sorry about earlier… you know, almost running you over."

"Don't worry, Neji protected me. Now, get some sleep." Hinata waved, then closed the bedroom door behind her.

Mitsuki collapsed on her bed, finally able to sleep.

Hinata saw Neji and Kakashi having tea. "I'm ready Nii-san."

Neji bowed as he placed the tea cup on the table. "Thank you for having us."

"No problem." Kakashi walked them to the door.

"I'm sorry again for disturbing you so late." Hinata and Neji bowed one last time before leaving.

Kakashi waved then closed the door. He peeked into his daughter's room and smiled as he saw her finally sleeping.

-.-

The next day was awkward. Things were quiet, well between Mitsuki and Shikamaru.

When it was lunch, Mitsuki decided to go to the roof. When she glanced down below. She could see three groups. Shikamaru and Choji, Temari and Gaara, and everyone else at the table. She sighed as she sat down and began eating. She was thinking hard about her plans. She knew what she had to do, but… She couldn't face them… not yet. When she was done, she stared back down. She saw that Shikamaru and Gaara were gone. Then she jumped as she felt someone blow in her ear. "What-" She turned to see a red-haired boy. "Damn it Gaara! I told you to not do that!"

Gaara chuckled. "Couldn't help it."

Mitsuki sighed. "What do you want?" She leaned against the fence.

"I just wanted to say sorry."

"For what?" Gaara was the last person she expected an apology from.

Gaara looked away. "I could've stopped them."

Mitsuki's expression became sad.

"I knew what they were doing and I knew what Temari felt toward Shikamaru, but… I hesitated."

Mitsuki walked toward him.

Gaara didn't seem to notice. "I'm sorry. But I hesitated because…"

"Because you couldn't choose between my happiness or yours?"

Gaara jumped as he heard her voice in his ear.

Mitsuki giggled at this and Gaara just blushed.

"Yea… How did you know?"

Mitsuki smiled sweetly. "Because I had to make that decision…" _Twice now._

"With who?"

Mitsuki sighed and just grabbed his hands. _With you and… _"Thank you Gaara."

"For what?"

"For loving me and… well for caring. But I understand. It's okay that you hesitated…" Mitsuki gripped his hands. "But you shouldn't have had to stop them because it shouldn't have happened."

"Mitsuki? Ow."

"Oh sorry." Mitsuki let his hands go. "But thanks for checking on me, but you don't have to worry." Mitsuki glanced back down. _I'm ready now._ "I know what to do." Mitsuki held out her hand. "Come with me."

Gaara smiled. "Sure."

-.-

"Hey." Mitsuki showed up with Gaara. Gaara nodded then left, sitting next to Naruto.

Temari reached for her fan, expecting a fight.

Mitsuki held up her hand. "May I sit with you?"

Temari looked at her with surprise, but nodded nonetheless.

Everyone stopped their conversations and stared at the odd scene.

Temari couldn't help but feel nervous and anxious.

"So,"

Temari jumped. "Uh, what?"

"You like Shikamaru?" Mitsuki stared at her hands.

"Yes."

"How much?"

"…" Temari found this odd. "Um, enough to try and steal him."

"Obviously." Mitsuki finally looked Temari in the eye. "Do you want him?"

"…" Temari's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"…" Mitsuki sighed. "Yes."

"Then, yes." Temari nodded.

Mitsuki stared at the ground intently. "When I cooled off, I came to a decision."

"What is it?"

Mitsuki sighed and whispered in her ear as everyone stared, wondering what they were talking about. Everyone waited anxiously, waiting for someone to throw the first punch.

"What?" Temari stood up.

"Please, Temari-"

"No way, Mitsuki! I won't do it!" Temari shook her head.

"Temari, please."

"No, Mitsuki." Temari was close to tears.

"Please as an apology and personal favor to me. Please."

"…" Temari stared at her eyes, finally giving into them, she sighed. "I'll… try."

"Thank you." Mitsuki hugged her, which made everyone gasp. "And don't worry you'll have some help." They both laughed as they parted, then walked back. "Hey guys." Mitsuki smiled before the bell rang. "Well Shino, Kiba, Temari, you guys ready?"

"Oh, um yea." Kiba threw his food away. They waited for him then left, leaving everyone else confused.

-.-

It was 6th period and everyone acted as if everything was normal. Then Mitsuki wrote a note to Shikamaru.

"Can I come over after school?"

Shikamaru was surprised at this. He stared at her then nodded.

The bell rang and Mitsuki told him to wait for a bit. She told Kakashi where she was going. Kakashi closed the classroom door and talked to Mitsuki. Shikamaru waited outside as he heard mumbling. Then the door opened and he saw Mitsuki and Kakashi walk out. Kakashi looked at Shikamaru with pity then went home. Mitsuki smiled at him. "Ready?"

"Um, sure." Shikamaru took her to his house. His parents greeted them and Shikamaru told them that they would be upstairs. Their parents stared at each other, looking nervous.

"Don't worry; I'll kill him if he tries anything." Mitsuki had a smile that was serious.

"Okay, go ahead." The parents smiled. "We'll bring some snacks up in minute."

"Thank you." Mitsuki smiled and followed Shikamaru upstairs.

Mitsuki's never been inside Shikamaru's room. It was plain. He had his own library, desk, Shoji and Go boards. Mitsuki smiled as its simplicity.

"… Have a seat." Shikamaru said.

Mitsuki jumped on the bed and made herself comfortable.

"Not what I meant, but okay." Shikamaru sat in his chair. "So"

"Your room's nice." Mitsuki smiled. "I like its simplicity. Surprisingly neat too."

"… Thanks." Shikamaru scratched his head.

"Okay." Mitsuki sat upright on his bed. "Enough beating around the bush, say what you want to say."

"…" Shikamaru sighed as he stood up. "I'm sorry about what happened, Mitsuki." Shikamaru bowed. "I'll never to do it again."

"Anything else?"

"Um, no that's about it." Shikamaru looked up.

"Okay, stand up." Mitsuki said and Shikamaru did. "Tell me what happened."

"I was planning on meeting you in the library, so I decided to wait for you. Temari said that she'll wait with me, since Gaara had to go to the library too. So they came and we waited for a little while, but then Temari said she needed to tell me something. She took me to the back and confessed to me. I told her I loved you, but then she shook her head and kissed me." Shikamaru sighed as he sat next to her on the bed.

Mitsuki nodded. "Shikamaru answer me honestly."

"Okay."

"How do you feel about Temari?"

"…" Shikamaru stared at the floor. "I like her, but not as much as you."

"But how much?"

"…" Shikamaru looked away. "I'll admit, I thought about dating her."

"I see. Now, care for a game of Go?"

"Huh?"

"Come, sit." Mitsuki sat at one side and pointed to the other.

"…" Shikamaru sat at the other side.

"Now, let's make a deal."

"… I'm listening."

"Okay, if I win, we break up."

"What?"

"Wait, I'm not done. If I win, you forgive Temari and give her another chance."

"Wait, why would I-"

"Let me finish. Stupid impatient man." Mitsuki sighed. "If I win, we break up, you forgive Temari and give her another chance, and… you forget about me and move on."

"Mitsuki-"

"If you win, I give you another chance. Deal?"

"… All we have to do is play Go?"

"Yes." Mitsuki held out her hand.

"I want something else. Not only do we get back together, but you tell me your little secrets."

"What?"

"Hinata said something suspicious. I want to know what she meant when she said 'Right before'."

"Um, could you clarify?"

Shikamaru explained what happened after she left the auditorium.

Mitsuki felt angry, but sighed anyway. She held out her hand again and Shikamaru took it. "Deal."

"Good, let's begin."


	18. Her Song

****

I do not own any

_**lyrics/songs**_** being repeated in this chapter. This is the last chapter, thank you for reading this far and thank you all the readers who enjoyed this story. Oh and I'm sorry if it's confusing, but toward the end of the chapter, the **_**lyrics/song**_** is recited when the scenery changes. Please enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

It was a close game, but Mitsuki won in the end. Shikamaru was surprised at this. Mitsuki remembered the expression on his face. Mitsuki told Shikamaru to walk her out. Shikamaru did and they both stood outside his house.

"It was a good game. You're a tough opponent." Mitsuki smiled.

"Same here. I can't believe I lost."

"Neither can I, but remember our deal Shikamaru."

"Yes. I'll forgive Temari and give her another chance."

"And?"

"… And I'll… try to forget you and move on."

"Good."

"But answer me why? Why must I forget you?"

"…" Mitsuki just smiled and kissed his cheek. "It'll be easier that way." Mitsuki waved good bye and took off.

She ran home feeling sad. She walked to the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water. In the mirror she saw two demons. _I know._ _It's for the best._

She sighed and walked back out. She picked up the phone and dialed some numbers. "Yea, and meet me at the training grounds… alone if you can."

-.-

Mitsuki was sitting at the water's edge with her back to the stream. She was criss-cross and had her eyes closed as her… _helpers_ arrived.

"We're here, Mitsuki. Tell us what's going on."

Mitsuki opened her eyes slowly and looked upon her friends… and new accomplices; Ten-Ten, Lee, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Ino, Choji, Sakura, Temari. She rose up and scanned the area. She felt no one near by.

"I've called you here, because I need your help." Mitsuki glanced at Neji and his eyes widened. "Yes, Neji. **She** is almost here."

Neji crossed his arms. "I see."

"What're you talking about?" Ten-Ten asked everyone's question.

Mitsuki sighed and explained what happened on her mission. She told them of her demons and how she is to battle Hitomi. "I have had a vision. Hitomi will be here in 8 days."

"8 days…" Sakura was thinking hard as if she tried to remember something. "That's the day of the dance!"

"…" Mitsuki sighed. "Yes… I know."

"So what do you need us for?" Shino asked.

"I need you guys to keep people away when the battle starts. I'll try to keep it out of the village. So as long as everyone will stay in the village they should be safe and there will be no interruptions."

"Keep people away? You want us to stop anyone who goes looking for you?" Kiba asked.

"Yes."

"And how long are we supposed to do this?" Sakura asked.

"Just until the next day. I'm assuming the fight will happen at night. It shouldn't last that long. When the sun rises, it will be over."

There was a gloomy aura among them all.

Mitsuki looked at everyone. "Please. I'm asking you do this… for me."

"What about after?" Ino asked.

"…" Mitsuki looked away. "If I survive… I'll be too weak to come back on my own."

"Then we'll look for you." Lee said.

"No!" Mitsuki yelled, louder than she liked. "I mean… No I don't want anyone to look for me. If I survived I'll come back when I'm ready."

"Either way, it sounds like you're going on a journey again." Sakura asked.

"That's right." Mitsuki smiled. "But again it's only **if** I survive."

"And if you die?" Neji asked.

"…" Mitsuki looked away again. "Two days." Mitsuki looked at everyone. "Two days and you may look for my body. If I die, then I'm assuming that Hitomi will leave my body where it is."

"So we're just supposed to bet on your body?" Ten-Ten grabbed Mitsuki's collar. "If we find your body, you're dead and if we don't you're alive? Is that right?"

"Yes."

Ten-Ten was so mad at her. She just wanted to punch her, but Lee grabbed her fist. Ten-Ten just dropped her. "I'm not doing this, Mitsuki."

"Ten-Ten"

"No!" Ten-Ten yelled.

"I'm not doing it either, Mitsuki." Choji said.

"No." Mitsuki stood up as some people were turning to leave.

"So you're going to walk away?" Temari finally spoke up. They all looked at her. "This may be Mitsuki's… God Forbid, last request. And you're all turning your back on her?"

"She's asking us to turn our backs on her!" Ten-Ten got in Temari's face. "She's asking us to let her die."

"Ten-Ten, you're assuming I'll die." Mitsuki said.

"Well seeing what happened last time you faced Hitomi…" Neji said.

"That was different." Mitsuki glared. "I… I wasn't ready."

"So are you ready now?" Shino asked. "Are you ready to fight Hitomi?"

"…" Mitsuki sighed then looked at the stream. She bended water around her. "Yea." Mitsuki smiled back at them. "I'm ready now."

"Good. Then I'm in." Lee smiled. "So is Neji, right?"

Neji just nodded.

Mitsuki smiled more then looked at the others.

"I don't like it, but I'm in." Kiba said.

Mitsuki smiled as Akamaru nudged her. She petted him. Mitsuki looked at Shino, who nodded.

"I guess, I'm in too." Sakura smiled.

"Me too." Ino smiled at her.

"Well, Ten-Ten?" Mitsuki asked.

Ten-Ten looked at her. "Tch. I guess, but" Ten-Ten glared at Mitsuki. "Don't you dare die."

Mitsuki smiled. "I'll try."

"I'm not in." Everyone looked at Choji. "I can't do this."

"No, Choji I need you most." Mitsuki grabbed his hand.

Choji snatched his hand back. "I said no." Choji turned to leave. "I won't tell anyone about your secret Mitsuki. I'm sorry." Choji took off.

"Choji!" Ino was about to go after him, but Mitsuki stopped her.

"It's okay." Mitsuki sighed. "I'll figure something out." She smiled at everyone. "Well, thank you all."

"So you got a plan?" Temari asked.

"Yea." Mitsuki pounded her foot, revealing a diagram. "Listen closely."

-.-

When the meeting was over, she went home. She collapsed on her bed and smiled at the Go piece leaning against the picture of her and Shikamaru. It was the piece she won with. She'll never forget that day. Mitsuki flipped over, staring at the ceiling now. She thought about what to do about Choji. She needed him the most, out of anyone. "Damn him." Mitsuki got up and called Ino. "Hey, can I get Choji address?"

"You going to knock some sense into him?"

"Something like that."

"Good."

-.-

It was already night time when Mitsuki knocked on his door.

Choji's father answered. He eyed her suspiciously. "Can I help you?"

"May I speak with Choji? It's urgent."

"…" Choji's father stared at her for a minute before calling for his son. "Choji! Someone's at the door for you!" Choji's father walked away as his son appeared before her.

Choji glared at her. He closed the door behind him as he stepped out. "I'm not doing it Mitsuki."

"But Choji"

"I said no!"

"Choji if you would just"

Choji turned to go back in.

"Dammit Choji!" Mitsuki pulled his shoulder, making him spin and facing her. She pinned him against the door. "Will you just listen?"

Choji pushed her off. Mitsuki felt a sudden dizziness, but shook it off as she quickly got up and just when she could reach him, he slammed the door in her face. Mitsuki became even angrier.

"Choji!" She pounded on the door. "Choji!"

Choji, on the other side of the door, looked at his parents as he leaned against the door. "It's fine."

"Choji!" They heard her through the door.

"Son, maybe you should hear her out." His dad recommended.

"No." Choji said. "I said no!" Choji yelled loud enough for Mitsuki to hear. "Now go home already!"

"Choji!" Mitsuki pounded on the door, until she was leaning against it for support. "Please…" Mitsuki said. "Please, Choji…"

Choji could hear the sadness and desperation in her voice. _Out of all the people to fall in love with… why her? Why Shikamaru? Why when she had a time limit? She knew… Shikamaru would be devastated if he found out she died. How could she do this to Shikamaru? No. She won't do it because I won't let her. Shikamaru is my best friend. I won't… _Choji pounded the door with his fist. "Go home!"

Mitsuki was losing her balance. She just remembered, she's been so busy, so distracted that she forgot about dinner. "Choji…" She said before slumping against the door and falling over on her side.

Choji noticed her last cry, but he couldn't hear her foot steps. Instead he heard a body hit the ground. Choji quickly opened the door and saw Mitsuki passed out on his door step. "Mitsuki!" He patted her face lightly. "Mom! Dad!" Choji carried her in the house and placed her on the couch. "Mitsuki!"

Mitsuki finally stirred and opened her eyes a little. "Choji…?"

Choji and his parents sighed.

"…" Mitsuki noticed that she was in his house and on his couch. She quickly got up and grabbed Choji by the collar. "Choji! Listen to me! I-" Her stomach growled. "I…" She blushed. "I'm hungry."

Choji's parents laughed at this.

Choji sighed. "Go home and eat, Mitsuki."

"No! I'm not going home until you hear me out." Mitsuki crossed her arms.

"I'm not hearing you out!" Choji yelled.

Choji's mom smiled at Mitsuki. "Would you like to have dinner with us?"

"Mom!"

"Yes, have dinner with us." His dad gave a big smile.

"I-If you don't mind." Mitsuki became shy.

They all ate in silence. Choji's parents tried talking, but the seriousness of the table was overwhelming. When Mitsuki finished, she thanked them and was about to go home. Choji walked her out and closed the door behind him.

"Look, I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but… I won't help you…" Choji sighed. "Is that why you broke up with Shikamaru? And why you asked him to forget about you?"

Mitsuki faintly smiled as she felt her eyes become hot. "Yes." Mitsuki blinked hard and kept the tears back. "That's why I need you most of all."

"…" Choji sighed. "Let me guess, it has something to do with Shikamaru, right?"

"Yes. I want you to keep an eye on him. He'll probably be one of the first to figure it out. I need you most of all to keep him away."

Choji shook his head. "I can't do that."

"Come on, Choji! No one but you can do this because you're his best friend."

"That's what makes it so damn hard!" Choji yelled. "Do you think I want to be the one in the way of seeing the girl he loves? How do you think he's going to feel when he finds out you're dead? When he finds out that I helped you die?" Choji shook his head. "I can't do that. I won't stand in the way of him trying to help you… if he finds out."

"Choji, I understand."

"If you do, then you would understand why you shouldn't go through with this plan. There're too many people here that'll miss you… that'll be wounded. I don't want to see Shikamaru…" Choji had a flashback of Shikamaru when he broke up with Ino. "I'll prevent that from happening again."

Mitsuki sighed. "What happening again?"

"…" Choji glared. "Don't worry about it. Point is I'm not going to help you. If Shikamaru figures it out, I'll help **him **help you. Don't you realize how much he loves you?"

"I do. That's why I don't want him to see me… if I die."

"…"

"Please, Choji." Mitsuki got on her knees and bowed her head.

Choji was shocked at this.

"Please prevent Shikamaru from seeing me… no matter what."

"…" Choji felt awkward. He didn't want to see his best friend so hurt, but… For Mitsuki to bow to him… "Okay."

Mitsuki lifted her head. "Really?"

"Really."

Mitsuki jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you, Choji, thank you."

"Okay, okay." Choji glared at her. "Just don't die."

Mitsuki smiled. "I'll try. I'll explain the plan in our next meeting."

"Sure."

Mitsuki turned to leave. "Thank you, Choji."

Mitsuki took off in the night. Not realizing how late it was, she snuck in. She didn't see him anywhere, but noticed a bowl of food for her. She decided to eat.

"Where've you been?"

Mitsuki jumped at the sudden voice. "D-Dad?"

"Well?"

"I'm sorry. I went over Choji's."

"What for?"

"I wanted him to cheer up Shikamaru." Mitsuki sighed.

"…" Kakashi sat across from her at the table. "So you won?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you made the right decision?"

"Yes."

"Why did you leave it up to a game though?"

"Because the decision was too serious and overwhelming for me to make. It's done. And I don't regret it."

Kakashi sighed. "As long as you don't regret it…"

Mitsuki said goodnight to her father and washed her dishes. She stared at the picture of her mom. "Yes. This is best."

-.-

It's been a week since then and Mitsuki has been training non-stop. She's been training with her _helpers_ to prepare herself and them. No ones figured out anything yet, so Mitsuki's happy about that. It was late and she came back from her last meeting with her _helpers._ Now Mitsuki was lying in her bed thinking about everything. She went down memory lane for while until her father's voice brought her back to reality.

"Mitsuki, dinner." Her father called.

Mitsuki sat up and walked to the table. She smiled at her father in an apron.

He served her plate, then his, and sat down.

"Thank you." Mitsuki smiled then began to eat. She stared at the picture on the fridge. It was of a smiling woman sitting next to her father. Mitsuki smiled at this.

"So are you going?"

"Going?"

Mitsuki looked at her father as he held up a ticket.

"Oh yea… Is that for me?"

"I assume you forgot since you've been training so much, so I bought you a ticket."

Mitsuki stared at the ticket, then remembering something else, her smile started growing smaller and smaller as Kakashi noticed this.

"What's wrong?"

Mitsuki looked up and smiled. "Nothing. Thanks dad. Wow this'll be my first dance. I wonder what I'm going to wear."

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

-.-

It was the next day and the dance didn't start 'til 8 at the school. Mitsuki had to find an outfit before 6. Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Ten-Ten decided to help her. They went to the mall, a girl's day out again. When it was 5, they said there goodbyes and Mitsuki ran home. Her father was reading a book on the couch when she walked in.

"Find anything?"

"You'll see." Mitsuki smiled and ran to her room. She sighed as she laid the dress on her bed. She loved it. When she was done gawking at it, it was 6 and so she got ready.

Her father told her to hurry up. He was chaperoning and so they decided to go together. Kakashi thought it might embarrass her, but then Mitsuki just smiled and said no it would be fine. When Mitsuki called from the room that she was ready, she opened her door.

Her father gasped at this beautiful woman who was supposed to be his daughter. "Mitsuki, you look beautiful."

Mitsuki blushed, knowing that he was just giving her a fatherly compliment. Mitsuki wore a light violet dress that matched her eyes. It was strapless, and the torso was sparkled. It fell to her ankles, short enough to not drag on the floor. She wore open-toed high heels that matched her dress. Mitsuki left her hair the way it was, so it felt like her mom was with her, short and simple.

Kakashi brushed her cheek with his finger. "You look like her. You look like your mom."

Mitsuki blushed. "Thanks, dad." Mitsuki glanced at the picture on the fridge and smiled before leaving with her father.

When they arrived, the music was blaring and Kakashi left her alone with her friends. Mitsuki greeted her friends, with smiles all around. Everyone complimented each other on their hairs and dresses. The guys blushed at all the beautiful women. They all ate the delicious food that roamed the gym. There were two entrances. One entrance was from the outside, which was the side that had games against the wall. The inside entrance was on the side with the DJ, which was adjacent to the outside entrance. So the games were against the outside entrance wall and the opposite wall. The DJ and stage was against the inside entrance wall and the food/tables were against the opposite wall. In the center of the gym was the dance floor and disco ball.

"Hey, Hinata." Mitsuki smiled at her as she sat at her table with Neji. "When's the last time you danced?"

"You mean like that?" Hinata pointed to a couple.

"Um, sure."

"Never." Neji shook his head. "Hinata-sama shouldn't get that close to anyone."

"Geez, watch dog, you can't let **Hinata-sama** have one night of fun?"

"I can, it's just that-"

"Hinata, I dare you to dance with Sasuke."

"What?" Neji and Hinata stared at Mitsuki.

"Yea, besides you already know how to dance, and" Mitsuki walked to her and whispered in her ear.

Hinata immediately blushed. "I do not!"

"I know you do, Hinata. I saw it." Mitsuki tapped her head. "It will happen. You might as well live it."

"B-But" Hinata glanced at Neji.

"You mean you haven't told him, yet?" Mitsuki glanced at Neji.

"Haven't told me what?" Neji asked, now curious.

Mitsuki smirked and grabbed Hinata. She pulled her up and pushed her to the dance floor. "You'll see." Mitsuki sat in Hinata's seat.

Hinata looked behind her and Mitsuki winked.

"Would you like to dance?" Sasuke asked who was now in front of her.

"Um"

"Hell no!" Neji was about to stop them, but then Mitsuki pushed him back in his seat.

"Calm down, watch dog." Mitsuki gave Hinata the thumbs up and Sasuke pulled Hinata into the crowd.

Neji waited anxiously as Hinata was being sucked into Sasuke gaze.

"Just relax and do as the words say." Sasuke whispered in her ear as he pulled her close.

"Um o-okay." Hinata gulped.

Sasuke smiled at her immaturity.

The music started and everyone was dancing. Hinata followed the music. His hands were around her waist as she moved her hips. She was dancing closer and closer. She could feel everyone around her. Everyone following there lead, dancing in each other's hands, getting sucked into the music. Sasuke could feel her passion, feeling the secret they were creating by being there, so close together. Easily able to feel each other's body heat, there bodies rubbing against each other until their lips met. Everything seemed like it froze. Passionate and short. They parted as the chorus came on and everyone started to jump. Hinata and Sasuke smiled as they joined in. They began to dance again, acting like the kiss was natural. Feeling right, in their own bubble, able to do what ever they wanted without judging eyes. Hinata felt his strong arms around her and he felt her soft skin against his. It was getting hotter and hotter in their bubble. Everyone was looking at them now; they were dancing the attention away. They were graceful and sexy at the same time. His hands around her waist, her body moving closer and closer, dancing to the music that they wished would never end.

Sadly, the song did end and Hinata and Sasuke broke apart. Hinata glanced back at Neji and Mitsuki. Mitsuki was doing her best to keep Neji under control. Hinata blushed, realizing why Neji was pissed. Hinata glanced back at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled. He pulled her close and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Thanks for the dance." Hinata blushed as she watched him disappear into the crowd.

Neji finally broke free and ran over to Hinata just in time to catch her as she fainted.

Mitsuki laughed. "Same old Hinata." She glanced to her left and saw Sasuke. She mouthed thank you and Sasuke just nodded. Then she saw Neji half dragging Hinata back to the table.

Neji glared at Mitsuki.

"Oh come on, it was fun for her. Right Hinata?"

Hinata woke up, smiling. "Right. I never thought I could dance like that though."

Mitsuki smiled. "You're not the only one." Mitsuki gestured back to the dance floor.

Sakura leaned against the wall as she heard the music. Her foot tapping along. She followed the words as she stared at Naruto.

_It's getting late_

_Gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away_

_Who knew that you be up in here looking like you do_

Naruto stared back her, getting lost into her emerald eyes.

_Do you know what ya started? I just came here to party_

Naruto and Sakura moved forward, engulfed into each other's eyes. They met in the center.

_Your hands around my waist_

He obeyed the song.

_Just let the music play, we're hand in hand_

Sakura started to move her hips.

_face to face_

_I want to take you away, let's escape into the music, DJ let it play, I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this, keep on rocking to it_

Naruto and Sakura were the center of attention as he moved with her to each beat. They could feel each other's heat as she danced in his hands, brushing his body as they started to sweat. They were in their own little world.

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music!_

Mitsuki smiled at this. She knew it was only a matter of time before it happened.

_Don't you feel the passion ready to explode, what goes on between us, no one has to know, this is a private show_

Their dancing had everyone dancing. Everyone was sucked into the song, obeying their partners, bodies close together, making the room become hot. Then everyone jumped as the chorus started.

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_I want to take you away, let's escape into the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

Sakura and Naruto stared at each other as the song changed and everyone was dancing to themselves as in not paying attention to the two in the center.

They just stared at each other, then Sakura averted his gaze.

Naruto noticed and let her go. "Sorry."

"No, I…" Sakura smiled. "I liked it. It was fun."

Naruto smiled, then kissed her.

Sakura's eyes widened then she thought _What the hell? _And kissed back.

Everyone saw this and smiled.

"Of course." Hinata smiled.

Mitsuki sighed, happy things were okay. "Okay, its way too hot in here, I'm going to go outside for some air." Mitsuki walked through the crowds.

"Mitsuki!"

Mitsuki turned and saw Kiba, Shino, Ten-Ten, Ino, Lee, and Gaara. "Hey guys."

They greeted her. "Where you going?"

"I need some air, it's hot in here."

"May I join you?" Gaara asked.

"Um, sure." Mitsuki smiled and they both walked out.

It was a full moon tonight. "So, did you dance?"

Gaara shook his head. "I don't dance."

"You use to." Mitsuki smiled.

"That was only because it was with you." Gaara slightly blushed.

"Right." Mitsuki smiled. "So I hear you're going back soon."

"Yea, it seems Kankuro can't handle it for too long."

"Well, since you're leaving, may I have this dance?"

Gaara looked surprised then smiled. He took her in his arms and slowed danced to the song.

"You know, I'll miss you." Mitsuki smiled.

"It's not like I'm going away forever. You can always come visit or I'll visit you."

Mitsuki made a pained smile. "Right."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's just dance." Mitsuki smiled.

"Okay."

Mitsuki and Gaara stayed quiet until the song was over and they parted. "Thank you for the dance." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Gaara!"

They looked at the entrance of the gym. Temari and Shikamaru were standing in the doors.

"Come here for a sec." Temari said, smiling at Mitsuki.

Shikamaru and Gaara passed each other, not even bothering to glance at one another. Temari and Gaara went back inside as Mitsuki mouthed thank you to Temari.

Shikamaru stopped in front of her. "Hi."

"Hey." Mitsuki waved.

"You look beautiful." Shikamaru smiled.

"So I heard." Mitsuki laughed. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks." Shikamaru stepped closer. "So how've you been?"

"Fine. I've been training a lot, so…" Mitsuki smiled. "Um… I see you kept your end of the deal."

"Yea. She isn't that bad."

"Yea, she's good enough." Mitsuki smiled to herself. Then sighed. "Hey Shikamaru?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember when I said that I would tell you… about my past?"

"Yes."

"Then I think it's time."

"You know you don't have to."

"I know, but I promised. Let me fulfill my promise." _Before it's too late._

Shikamaru gestured to the bench, so they sat as Mitsuki began to tell her tale. Mitsuki's past hasn't been told often. Only a few know of it, her dad, Sasuke and technically Ino. When she finished, she sighed. "Now you know."

Mitsuki waited for him to get angry or scared, or something but Shikamaru cleared his throat and said, "Mitsuki, may I have this dance?"

"…" Mitsuki was surprised at this, but just smiled. "Sure, why not?" She took his hand and they both danced at their own pace.

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did you really love me?"

Mitsuki was taken aback, but just smiled. "Yes. More than you know."

"Do you love me now?"

"Yes."

"Then why…"

Mitsuki hung her head. "Shikamaru." Mitsuki looked back up. "Please don't." She was close to tears, but she tried to fight them back. "Please just let me have this moment."

"But-"

"Shikamaru!" Mitsuki begged. "Please."

Shikamaru sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you." They danced in silence for a while before they heard people cheering inside. "Must be the boy band."

"Probably." Shikamaru backed away.

"Want to go back inside?"

"Sure."

Shikamaru turned to leave.

"Wait. Shikamaru?"

"Hm?" Shikamaru turned around, right into a kiss. That seems to be the easiest way to get a kiss out of him.

Mitsuki backed away. "Sorry." Mitsuki blushed. "I couldn't help it."

Shikamaru's fist was trembling. "Stupid woman." He pulled her in a kiss this time.

When they gasped for air, Mitsuki hugged him. "Thank you, Shikamaru."

"Anytime." Shikamaru smiled. He grabbed her hand. "Come on."

Mitsuki smiled before feeling a sudden chill down her spine. She became suddenly terrified, scared, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"Mitsuki?" Shikamaru noticed that she stopped.

"Um" Mitsuki shook her head. "Why don't you go ahead? I'll meet you in there."

"Okay." Shikamaru stared at her, then walked to the entrance.

"Shikamaru."

"Yea?"

"I love you."

Shikamaru smiled. "I love you too." He disappeared inside.

Mitsuki smiled at this, then turned around.

"My, my, you look beautiful tonight, especially in the moonlight."

"Hitomi." Mitsuki stared at a girl with white and red hair in pony tail and into shining silver eyes.

"You know my name? Well no matter." Hitomi floated down. "I've been waiting for you."

"So have I."

"Then, you know what happens next."

"Yes, but not here."

"I know; you don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I don't want anyone to get involved."

"I see, then I'll meet you outside the village, then I'll lead you to where we'll fight."

"Fine."

"I'm looking forward to it, Mitsuki." Hitomi smiled, then disappeared into the night.

Mitsuki glanced back at the gym. She walked inside and looked around. She found Choji and Shino. She gestured them to come to her. They walked over, Choji eating some cake.

"Hey, Mitsuki." Choji smiled.

Mitsuki whispered in both their ears.

Choji choked on his cake. He gasped for air. "But-"

"You know what must be done." Mitsuki smiled.

"But, Shikamaru-"

"Choji, please."

Choji made a fist. "Fine."

"You'll make sure, right Shino?"

"Good luck." Shino nodded.

Mitsuki smiled at them and gave them a hug before Shino and Choji disappeared into the crowd. Then she walked over to her dad.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey. Enjoying your first dance?"

"Yea. Too bad we can't dance."

"Yea, but I'll save you one after, I promise." Kakashi smiled.

Mitsuki stared at her father, sad that she might not see him again. She hugged him. "I love you dad." Her voice was close to faltering, but luckily her dad didn't notice.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kakashi looked at her.

"Nothing. I just love you so much." Mitsuki smiled, then kissed him on the cheek. "You're the best dad ever. I know my mom made the right choice."

"Thanks Mitsuki." Kakashi smiled as she disappeared into the crowd.

Mitsuki was standing at the entrance when she took one last look around the gym. She saw all her friends, smiling, having fun, not knowing what was going to happen. Then she met eyes with the lead singer on stage. She smiled at him and waved before leaving the gym.

Choji and Shino walked to the stage and gestured for Sasuke's attention. Sasuke leaned down to hear their request. He shrugged and told his band what song they wanted. Shino and Choji disappeared into the crowd as Sasuke walked to the mic, not realizing that he wasn't just going to sing a song, but a signal.

_Such a lonely day and it's mine_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

_Such a lonely day should be banned_

_It's a day that I can't stand_

Mitsuki took off her high heels and ran home as fast as she could as she heard the song on her way. She took care not to rip the dress of course.

_Such a lonely day shouldn't exist_

_It's a day that I'll never miss_

_Such a lonely day and its mine_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

The _preparation_ was for her _helpers_ to make sure no one goes to disturb her fight. Neji took care of Hinata. Ino to Sasuke; Sakura to Kakashi; Temari to Gaara; and Shino, Akamaru, Ten-Ten, and Lee took care of the entrances. Last, Choji took care of Shikamaru. Choji knew what he had to do. He stared at Shikamaru from afar as he thought about Mitsuki's words.

"_It's only for the night. I foresaw that she would come the night of the dance. I know it's supposed to be a happy day, but when you hear the signal, I hope you will remember the promise you all said you would keep. I need the fight to be undisturbed. No one is to interfere at all. It won't take long. If I'm not back by the next day… Well I thank you for your kindness. Please, as my last wish, keep your promise and make sure no one comes after me." _

Choji walked to Shikamaru and thought about the after effect it would have on him. He knew how much Shikamaru cared, but he had no choice. As her last wish, he couldn't refuse… not even for his best friend. Choji took a look around the gym, meeting eyes with the _preparation._ Speaking through their eyes, Choji and all the _helpers_ thought the same thing. _As her last wish…_

_And if you go I want to go with you_

_And if you die I want to die with you_

_Take your hand and walk away_

She arrived home, out of breath. She climbed up stairs and opened the door.

Mitsuki quickly changed out of her dress. She took care to lay the dress out on her bed. She took one last look at it before closing her bedroom took one last look around and touched the picture on the fridge. "Mom… Dad… I love you." She wiped her tear away and closed the door behind her, locking it for maybe the last time.

_The most loneliest day of my life_

Mitsuki walked to the entrance of the village to find Hitomi leaning against the wall.

Mitsuki looked back at the village, once again as if it was that same day she left. The sudden feeling of deep dark eyes staring at her and those pair of eyes following her and then a deep burning sensation. But it was more than that. She felt more people staring at her as if they were seeing her off. Mitsuki smiled then turned to follow Hitomi into the fight that may end their lives. _It'll be over one way or another…_

Hitomi sang the last verses of her song. "_Such a lonely day and its mine."_ Hitomi glanced back and smiled menacingly before facing forward. "_It's the day that I'm glad I survived."_


End file.
